Penumbras
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH -Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final. Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura...
1. Capítulo 1: El nuevo despertar

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **1/36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 1: El nuevo despertar **

Vio como Krum y Diggory se batían a duelo sólo por avanzar la maldita siguiente etapa.

Él sólo quería terminar esto lo antes posible. Ya estaba cansado de toda esa mierda de torneo ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle precisamente a él, las cosas más extrañas? ¿Por qué, de todos los adolescentes estúpidos que había en Hogwarts, tuvo que elegirlo a él el maldito cáliz de fuego?

Ahora estaba ahí, en medio de dos mastodontes dotados de magia (y otros atributos que no venían al caso), sólo para ver que uno de ellos estaba siendo vilmente utilizado.

Harry le lanzó un hechizo por la espalda que logró que el tremendo cuerpo del búlgaro cayera de bruces al suelo, inconsciente.

Cedric estaba en el suelo cuando lo ayudó, y entre ambos llegaron a donde se encontraba la copa de los tres magos.

No se la pensaron dos veces y corrieron hasta alcanzarla.

Sintió como eran trasladados y la sensación le desagrado como siempre. Y cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad, que habían sido trasladados, ya estaban en otro lugar. Estaban en un cementerio.

—Potter —dijo una despreciable voz cerca de ellos —, sólo te esperaba a ti.

Harry se volteó para ver a Pettigrew lanzar la maldición asesina al guapo chico que se encontraba a su lado.

No podía ser que otra vez su vida se encontrara entre la espada y la pared.

Sintió como era prácticamente amarrado a una estatua y vio al traidor de sus padres, como empezaba el crudo ritual. Aquel que lo traería de vuelta. Aquel que devolvería la vida a Voldemort. Todo pasó de manera rápida.

Sintió como la maldita rata lo sostuvo de la mano y como la daga se insertaba en su piel, rompiendo sus tejidos y haciéndolo sangrar en el acto.

Todo lo demás ocurrió con demasiada confusión.

Al parecer, algo había fallado en el ritual para devolver la vida del Lord Oscuro, por que el gemido y la cara de terror de Pettigrew, eran por demás evidentes.

Vio como el Lord emergía de ese caldero y se sostenía la cabeza con las manos. El grito era desgarrador y le heló la sangre a Harry.

—Mi… señor —Pettigrew se acercó con pavor — ¿Qué… sucede?

Voldemort se retorcía sin dejar de gritar.

A estas alturas, los mortífagos habían sido convocados por el despliegue de magia que había soltado el Lord. Todos, incluyendo a Harry, veían como el Lord caía al suelo, cubierto por un trozo de tela negra que se pegaba a su cuerpo.

Lucius estaba con los ojos desorbitados y olvidó su mascara, que cayó al suelo haciendo un sonido hueco. Se acercó con cuidado a su amo y lo volteó.

Un gemido monumental se extendió por el cementerio al ver la apariencia del Lord.

Harry no sabía como calificarlo, pero parecía ser el Tom Riddle del recuerdo del diario, pero de unos cuarenta años, quizás un poco más, pero para un mago, nada más que demostrara su verdadera edad. Aquella que debería de rondar por los sesenta o setenta años. No sabía bien, pero estaba seguro que no tenía la edad que aparentaba.

—Mi señor —dijo Lucius, tratando de despertarlo de una manera civilizada, pero poco podía hacerlo así, por lo que prefirió hechizarlo, muy a los riesgos que eso conllevaba —_Ennervate_ —el rayo dio justo sobre el pecho del Lord, haciéndolo revivir en el acto.

— ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó? —Dijo con la voz cargada de ira — ¿Cómo resultó la misión con los de la profecía?

—Disculpe, mi señor —le dijo uno de los Lestrange, al cual Harry no supo reconocer, debido a las máscaras — ¿A que misión se refiere, mi Lord?

—No estoy para juegos —dijo con su característica voz cargada de desprecio —. Claramente les ordené… ataquen a los Longbottom y traigan al mocoso que hace peligrar mi existencia.

Todos estaban impactados por lo que veían…

¿A caso Voldemort había perdido la memoria?

¿Por qué demonios querría eliminar sólo a los Longbottom?

¿Por qué mierda tenía esa apariencia?

—Mi señor… creo que esta un poco confundido —le dijo Lucius —. Al parecer algo salió mal en el ritual.

—Pues no sé a que te refieres —le dijo volteando y viendo a Harry en la tumba —James —fue un susurro tan débil que casi nadie le pudo escuchar. Sólo Lucius que se encontraba a su lado.

—No es James Potter, mi Lord —le dijo contrariado.

—Pues se le parece bastante —dijo mirándolo de frente.

— ¡Por que soy su hijo, pedazo de mierda! —Le gritó el menor, con unas palabras que si bien le salieron del alma, fueron demasiado desagradables de escuchar, de boca de un chico de catorce años.

— ¡Eso es imposible! —Dijo con casi un gruñido —James sólo tiene un hijo. Sólo Harry.

—Parece que de verdad el ritual hizo que dejara de funcionar tu cerebro —si bien le dolía mucho su brazo y estaba aterrado, no dejaría que ese tipo se burlara de él —. Soy Harry Potter, Voldemort. ¿No me recuerdas?

El tono de burla en las palabras de Harry, enfurecieron a mas de un mortífago, que no podían permitir que el mocoso se burlara de su amo.

—Eso es estúpido —dijo riendo y luego sujetando al menor de la barbilla —. Harry sólo tiene un año.

—Mi Lord —le habló Lucius, entendiendo un poco lo que estaba pasando — ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda, mi señor?

El tono arrastrado en las palabras del rubio, realmente le causaron nauseas a Harry. O quizás eran la pérdida de sangre que lo estaba debilitando antes de lo que pensaba.

—Mandé a Black a buscar a mi hijo, por que Dumbledore se había enterado de la verdad.

— ¿Su hijo?

La pregunta la hizo más de uno, entre esos Lucius y Harry.

—Al parecer descubrió que Evans tenía un hechizo encima y se lo quitó —dijo molesto. No le gustaba tener que dar explicaciones —. Así que le dije a Sirius Black, que fuera por James y Harry. No era seguro que siguieran lejos de mí.

Las reacciones fueron obvias.

Lucius se puso rápidamente de pie y sacó la varita de su túnica.

Pettigrew se empezó a esconder como el cobarde que era.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta, tratando de no pensar en las palabras del Lord.

Mi pareja y mi hijo estaban en peligro.

Eso fue lo último que pudo escuchar Harry, antes de perder por completo el sentido.

Continuará

N/A: Hola a todos nuevamente… lo sé, un descaro de mi parte llegar así y no dar explicaciones… pues no las tengo, me tuve que meter de lleno a mi vida laboral y dejé de lado muchas cosas, entre ellas mis fic, pero encontré el tiempo necesario, el dinero necesario, el notebook necesario y ahora estoy de vuelta, para traer los fic que tenia listos, pero sin vetear, y admitámoslo, tenía una pecina ortografía la cual e estado puliendo, poco a poco, no digamos que ahora soy master, pero se hace lo que mejor se puede, por lo que les retraigo Penumbras, mientras termino de escribir Develaciones, para poder ir al ritmo de las cosas y presentar mis nuevos proyectos, o esos que dejé en el olvido, por lo que las publicaciones del fic serán a diario, pero al horario que llego del trabajo.

Un beso

Majo


	2. Capítulo 2: Segundo llamado

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **2/36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 2: Segundo llamado **

—Alguien va a sufrir las consecuencias, si es que nadie me explica quien es ese mocoso —dijo el Lord, mientras apuntaba a Harry.

Los mortífagos estaban demasiado impactados como para entender mal las palabras del lord.

Pero es que era realmente increíble, que algo así sucediera.

Bien. Si ustedes no me lo dicen, otro me lo dirá —dijo con rabia — ¡Ven aquí, maldita rata! —Gritó con furia. Pettigrew se acercó, con más que terror y fue sujetado con fuerza por el Lord —Mi varita —siseó entre dientes. Vio como el inmundo desgraciado que tenía como sirviente, buscaba entre sus ropas y por fin se la entregaba —. Extiende tu brazo —ni siquiera lo miró, cuando enterró la vara en la marca tenebrosa.

Nadie decía absolutamente nada, mirando como el más temido de los magos oscuros, rabiaba por la falta de información.

¿Pero qué demonios le decían?

¿Qué aquel que estaba inconsciente sobre la tumba de su padre y con una gran herida en el brazo, es el que creía su hijo?

No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando Severus apareció en medio del cementerio.

Se notaba evidentemente confundido. Ni siquiera traía puesta las ropas que lo investían como una sombra de la muerte.

—No sabes cuanto me alegra verte de nuevo, Severus —dijo el Lord.

El profesor estaba entre impresionado y asustado. No era un imbécil. Sabía perfectamente que el Lord estaba por demás furioso. Exigiría una cabeza, y esperaba que no fuera la suya.

Lo que si le heló la sangre, fue ver a Harry Potter en la tumba. Por que no estaba muerto, ¿Verdad? No, no podía estarlo. Su flujo de magia aun recorría su cuerpo y se podía sentir. Él la podía sentir.

—Mi Lord —dijo apoyando una rodilla en el suelo —. Me alegra su regreso —dijo con sinceridad y esperando que el Lord, lo notara en su voz.

—Pues a mi me parece mas bien que estas aterrado, Severus —caminaba a su alrededor, como si estuviera atravesando su alma para saber la verdad —. Te convoqué para que me expliques ¿Qué es eso de que el mocoso en la tumba es Harry Potter?

Severus lo miró extrañado, y no era para menos. Era como si el Lord, de un momento al otro, no reconociera a su propio enemigo.

—No sé a que se refiere, mi Lord —dijo sin mirarlo a la cara —. Él es Harry Potter.

Voldemort lo apuntó con su varita, ante la mirada atenta de los demás mortífagos.

— _¡Crucio!_ —Mantuvo la maldición, hasta que por fin logró escuchar el gritó de Severus. Algo que realmente le calmaba — ¡No me gustan las mentiras, Severus! —Le dijo levantando su cara con la punta de la varita —Ese muchacho no puede ser Harry. Por el simple hecho de que Harry, tiene sólo un año de vida.

Severus lo miró como si estuviera frente a un demente y no al visionario que siempre creyó.

Era realmente imposible que el Lord no reconociera a Potter.

—Mi Lord. Si me lo permite —dijo Lucius, arrodillándose frente a él —. No comprendo que pasa con usted, mi señor —estaba tratando de ser lo mas respetuoso posible —. Hace trece años que nos dio esa misión, mi señor.

—No puede ser —dijo Tom, con el tono más duro que podía utilizar —. Lo ordené hace unos días.

—Mi… señor —le llamó Severus, tratando de reponer se de la maldición que lo había atacado —. Usted mismo fue a la casa de los Potter, a matar al mocoso y sus padres.

Tom miró a la distancia.

Eso era imposible.

Dirigió la mirada a los hombres frente a él y tuvo que admitir que no estaban igual que hace días. Parecían obviamente mayores.

Lucius había perdido el color del rostro ante las palabras de Severus.

Le acababa de decir al Lord a la cara, que era el asesino de los que él creía su amante e hijo.

—Eso es una mentira —dijo furioso, apuntando a los dos frente a él — ¿Por qué asesinaría a mi pareja?

— ¿Disculpe, mi Lord? —Preguntó Severus — ¿Cuál pareja?

Lucius tenía la imperiosa necesidad de pedirle a Severus que cerrara su puta boca de una vez por todas.

—James Potter.

Severus sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua fría.

—Eso es… imposible.

— ¿De que estas hablando, Snape? —Le dijo alterado —Tú mismo fuiste el que atendiste el parto de Harry.

Severus no podía dar crédito a las palabras de aquel hombre.

Tú ayudaste a James, para que diera a luz a mi hijo.

Continuará…

N/A: bien, lo prometido es deuda… aquí el segundo capitulo.

Un beso

Majo

Sammy'sempai: me alegro de traerte algo nuevo y espero que te guste.

Breyito-Black-Lupin: ahora espero que te haya repuesto un par de preguntas… medida que avance la historia se irán resolviendo más de tus dudas.


	3. Capítulo 3: De vuelta a la realidad

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **3/36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 3: De vuelta a la realidad**

Severus no podía dar crédito a las palabras del Lord. Era francamente imposible que algo como lo que estaba diciendo, fuera verdad.

—Mi Señor —le dijo desde su posición, arrodillado frente a él —, no es posible que algo así pasara. Lo recordaría.

— ¿Dices acaso que estoy mintiendo? —El tono utilizado por el señor tenebroso, era claramente irritado.

—Disculpe que le incordie, mi señor —dijo Lucius. Creyendo saber que es lo que estaba pasando — ¿Podría decirme cual es el año que usted piensa en que estamos?

Tom lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Buscando en su semblante, algo factible para poder torturarlo hasta descargar su frustración.

—1981, Lucius. Algo que deberías tener claro.

—Creo que perdió parte de sus recuerdos, mi señor —dijo agachando la cabeza. Tenía la leve impresión de que el Lord descargaría su furia en alguno de ellos y no sería bonito —. Estamos en el año 1994, mi señor. Al parecer no tiene conciencia de lo que sucede.

Tom Riddle era un ser de poca imperturbabilidad. No era de las personas que se reirían de una situación como esta. No. Él buscaría enseguida el problema en esto.

Todo el mundo parecía mayor.

El chico en la tumba era horrendamente parecido a su amante, pero menor.

Lucius le decía que habían pasado trece años que él no recordaba para nada.

— ¿Pretendes que crea que han pasado un tiempo determinado que simplemente ya no recuerdo? —Le preguntó sosteniéndolo fuertemente de la barbilla, para poder ver en esos estremecidos posos de plata liquida. — ¿Dices acaso que ese niño, es mi hijo? ¿Mi Harry?

—Mi Lord, usted no es el padre de Potter —dijo estúpidamente un mortífago, que fue ajusticiado inmediatamente por el furioso Lord.

— ¡Avada Kedabra!

Los incautos asesinos experimentados, quedaron congelados en sus puestos, al ver la furia con la que el Lord acababa de liquidar a aquel que ponía en duda su palabra.

No quiero escuchar una estupidez como esa —dijo mirándolos atentamente — ¡¿Hablé claro?

— ¡Sí, mi Lord!

Los mortífagos terminaron arrodillados. Todos alrededor del mago oscuro.

Un quejido dolorido hizo voltear a Tom. Y lo guió hasta la tumba.

— ¡Severus! —Lo llamó con potencia, logrando que el hombre apareciera a su lado en lo que se demoraba en dar un respiro —Si es verdad lo que dices y que este niño es mi hijo ¿Entonces es cierto que James esta muerto? —Le interrogó, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Harry.

—Sí, mi señor —dijo agachando la cabeza —. Murió junto a Lily Potter. La noche que usted mismo irrumpió en su casa y los asesinó.

—Eso es imposible —dijo apuntando a Harry con la varita. Viendo de reojo, como Severus lo miraba con una expresión que nunca le había visto —. Algo raro esta pasando aquí, Severus. Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore esta metido hasta el fondo en este asunto y no descansaré hasta eliminar definitivamente a ese viejo infeliz.

—Lo sé, mi señor —dijo con sinceridad.

¿Por qué no recordaba las cosas que decía el Lord?

Por que si estuvo en algo tan importante como lo era un parto masculino. Tendría que recordarlo claramente. Cosa que estaba muy lejos de suceder.

—No recuerdas el parto. No recuerdas que Harry es mi hijo, pero si lo conoces.

—Soy su profesor de pociones, mi Lord —le dijo con respeto.

—Llévalo de vuelta al castillo. Que nadie se entere de lo que no recuerdas. Por que estoy más que seguro de que tratarán de justificar con alguna estupidez. Y tenemos que tener claras nuestras ideas, para poder encontrar la verdad.

—Sí, mi señor —dijo al tiempo en que apuntaba a la estatua con su varita y lograba que esta soltara a su pequeña carga. Lo recibió entre sus brazos y se dispuso a marchar.

—Ven a mí a la brevedad, Severus —le ordenó el Lord, antes de que desapareciera.

—Esta misma noche estaré junto a usted, mi señor.

Voldemort vio como uno de sus más fieles servidores, desaparecía con el que todos decían, era Harry Potter, y el evidente cadáver de un chico de edad más avanzada al que no le había puesto atención con anterioridad.

— ¡Quiero a todos en mi mansión, ahora! —Les decretó, si siquiera voltearse a mirarlos.

Sintió cuando se quedó solo en el cementerio y la furia le envolvió y apuntó con su varita, en el lugar.

_¡Fiendfire!_

Con inusitada calma, vio como el lugar era envuelto por las temibles llamas. Ahora tenía que averiguar muchas cosas. Pero la más importante ahora, era descubrir al responsable de que su amante, estuviera muerto.

Continuará…

N/A: una breve nota para muchos que preguntaron. Este fic ya lo tengo listo por que lo escribí hace mas de un año, el problema es que me clonaron mis cuentas y las borré y ahora las subo nuevamente… otros mas ya lo saben y me pidieron que subiera esta, pero mas por la secuela de esta que estoy aun escribiendo, pero que pronto terminaré.

Un beso

Majo


	4. Capítulo 4: Segundo despertar

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **4/36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 4: Segundo despertar**

Cuando Severus apareció en el estadio, donde la mayoría de los asistentes esperaban impacientes la aparición de los profesores, que habían ido por los campeones, nunca se esperó que se desatara un pandemónium de esa magnitud.

Dumbledore se acercó de manera presurosa y estuvo a un paso de quitarle de los brazos a Potter, pero le dijo que lo llevaría de vuelta al colegio y que citara a la orden.

Tenía que ganar la mayor cantidad de tiempo, antes de que Potter despertara y empezara a hablar. No quería seguir en ese lugar. Le desagradaba completamente el llanto convulsivo de Amos Diggory, mientras trataba inútilmente de despertar a su hijo muerto.

—Vete al colegio, Severus. Que nadie se acerque a Harry.

El director parecía aprensivo y Severus notó lo que los demás no hicieron, una pequeña curva elevada en la esquina derecha del labio del director, la cual desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

—Yo lo acompañaré —le dijo Moddy.

Severus lo sabía. No era tan idiota como los demás.

El hecho de que el supuesto cazador de mortífagos no se hubiera metido con él en cada pasillo desierto, sólo podía significar una cosa. Ese no era Alastor Moddy.

Caminaron por el pasillo que llevaba a al la enfermería cuando el tuerto lo detuvo.

—Snape…

—No digas nada. Vete a "tu" despacho y espera ahí hasta que veamos como solucionar esto — la voz de Severus se notaba alterada.

— ¿Sabes quien soy? —Le preguntó el hombre.

—No, pero se perfectamente quien no eres. Ahora déjame aquí y vete antes de que alguien te descubra.

Severus vio como el hombre se alejaba y él cambió rápidamente sus pasos, al ver que ya había gente en la enfermería. Se dirigió a su propio despacho, con paso presuroso, pero firme. Al entrar, sacó su varita y trasmutó una de las mesas que tenía para preparar pociones, en una camilla. Dejó con cuidado el cuerpo de Harry y luego selló la entrada para luego insonorizar el lugar.

Estaba a punto de híper ventilar. Demasiadas cosas estaban pasando por su cabeza y tener al mocoso dormido en su despacho no le ayudaría a encontrar respuestas.

—_Ennervate_ —el hechizo golpeó el pecho del chico y lo hizo reaccionar de manera estrepitosa. Logró atraparlo antes de que cayera, por dar vuelta sobre su costado, justo hacia el lado que tenía menos espacio —. Cuidado, Potter. Lo que menos necesito en este momento es que te rompas la cabeza por un estúpido accidente.

Harry miró alrededor y trató de apoyarse sobre sus codos, pero un gemido lastimero salió de sus labios, cuando sintió que el corte en su piel se abría nuevamente.

—Duele… bastante —dijo con voz ahogada.

Severus le tomó el brazo que estaba empapado en sangre y levantó la manga con cuidado.

—_Vulnera Sanentum_ —vio como la herida se iba cerrando a medida que iba pasando su varita por ella.

Harry sentía como el dolor iba aliviándose paulatinamente y con un suspiro dio por finalizada su exagerada agonía.

—Gracias —le dijo bajándose la manga nuevamente. Mirando donde se encontraba. Una camilla, pero no en la enfermería — ¿Dónde estamos, profesor?

—En mi despacho, Potter —le dijo apuntando una silla, para que se acercara a él y poder utilizarla —. Ahora pon mucha atención en lo que te voy a decir.

—Es sobre lo que pasó en el cementerio, ¿Verdad? —Se notaba en su tono de voz, lo inquieto que se encontraba, cosa que no se permitía exteriorizar —Sobre esas mentiras que dijo Voldemort.

—No sé que tan mentiras pueden llegar a ser.

— ¡¿Intenta decir que cabe la posibilidad de que sea verdad?! ¡¿Que puede ser que sea hijo de ese monstruo?! —Ahora si, su voz revelaba su frustración —Dijo que mi padre… ¡Que mi padre, era su amante!

—Lo sé. Fue lo mismo que me dijo a mí —se levantó y empezó a caminar alrededor de la estancia —. Aparte de ciertas cosas que me incluyen personalmente.

—Pero eso es mentira… ¿Verdad? —Le dijo bajándose de la camilla y caminando hacia el hombre —Dígame que es mentira…

—No lo sé, Potter. Créeme que también estoy confundido —no se giró a ver al chico. Mucho menos cuando sintió que lo sujetaba del brazo.

— ¡Soy hijo de Lily y James Potter! ¡Siempre me gritó en la cara que fuera tan parecido a ellos! —No lo iba a soltar, hasta que le dijera que era mentira y que era sólo una táctica de su amo para tratar de volverlo más loco de lo que creía que se estaba volviendo.

—Escúchame bien, Potter —le dijo volteando, y mirando para abajo, para ver los ojos verdes que durante años, pensó que pertenecían a Lily Evans —. No tengo respuesta a tus preguntas, pero lo descubriré.

—Espero que lo logre…

—Pero para eso tienes que quedarte callado —le dijo sosteniéndolo de los hombros —. Dile a Dumbledore todo, menos lo que dijo el Lord. Dile que lo viste, que esta de vuelta, pero no lo que dijo de ustedes.

—Y de Sirius —le dijo comprendiendo un poco lo que pretendía Snape —. Por que dijo que Sirius también estaba bajo su mandato, pero sé que Paddy no tienen la marca.

—Como tampoco la tienen muchísimos mortífagos infiltrados.

Sintieron como golpeaban la puerta.

Es momento de que te trastornes, Potter —le dijo Severus —. Tiene que parecer que estás vuelto loco.

— ¡¿Y no he de estarlo?! —Le dijo con aire desafiante — ¡¿Se supone que estoy muy bien, luego de enterarme que puedo ser hijo de un maniático asesino que ha ido por mi cabeza desde que nací?!

—Bien, pues es momento de demostrarlo —le dijo yendo hacia la puerta y quitándole todos los hechizos que tenían encimas, para luego abrirla y dejar entrar a Dumbledore —. Te dejo con él —le habló al mayor —, no soporto que se comporte como un malcriado y que me grite en la cara su histeria.

— ¡Yo no estoy histérico!

Severus sonrió de lado luego de pasar por el lado de Albus. Tenía demasiado que pensar y ver la posibilidad de salir del colegio para encontrar respuestas.

Continuará…

N/A: he aquí el cuarto capítulo, Harry ya despertó y busca información desesperadamente… una cosa más, sobre todos los reviews que me han dejado (y que agradezco enormemente) los contestaré en mi día libre… ya que son mas de las doce y media de la noche y recién tengo el tiempecito de publicar.

Un beso

Majo

Pd: sobre los que los quieren mas largos… lo lamento, pero ya están escritos así y no puedo hacer nada contra ello ^^


	5. Capítulo 5: Un nuevo hogar

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **5/36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 5: Nuevo hogar**

Lord Voldemort llegó a la mansión Gaunt. El lugar no le gustaba para nada.

Un edificio sombrío. Tres pisos de pura tiniebla. Los jardines a su alrededor estaban completamente desérticos. Ni una flor podría nacer en esos suelos estériles. Los ventanales, que en algún momento debieron haber mostrado el reluciente sol de aquel majestuoso lugar, ahora no eran más que telas de arañas que se rompían ante al más mínimo movimiento de los cimientos. La fachada estaba destrozada, el pórtico mostraba el musgo que la humedad había creado en el.

A la derecha se podían apreciar las ruinas de lo que pudo haber sido una fastuosa pérgola, con pilares de mármol blanco, que ahora se veía corroído por el paso del tiempo.

A la izquierda, se podía ver una fuente, con la imagen de un ángel que apuntaba al cielo con la mano derecha, mientras la mano izquierda se encontraba en el suelo, junto a la cabeza que debía coronar la estructura.

Para Tom, sólo mostraban el imperioso deseo de ser destruida para que en su lugar se elevara el edifico que realmente debería ir con su estatus.

— ¡Destruyan este lugar! —La orden fue dada a sus subalternos.

Ninguno dijo nada. Simplemente elevaron sus varitas mientras apuntaban a la estructura y empezaban a destrozar por completo el antiguo edificio.

El Lord miraba sin ningún atisbo de inquietud. Ese lugar nunca podría servirle para nada. Ni como casa, ni como sede.

Voldemort necesitaba un lugar más solemne. Un lugar que demostrara la grandeza de su poder.

No un tugurio que se caía a pedazos.

—Mi señor —dijo Lucius, mostrando el respeto que se merecía el hombre frente a él. — Le ofrezco mi mansión. Puede disponer de ella cuando quiera.

Tom vio en su oferta una buena opción.

—Me complace tu compromiso, Lucius —dio vuelta para alejarse del lugar, mientras sus vasallos seguían con su tarea —. Guíame entonces, Lucius.

El rubio patriarca de la antigua familia, hizo una reverencia ante su señor, para luego extenderle un pergamino. Un traslador.

Voldemort pudo apreciar la magnífica estructura que era la mansión Malfoy.

El lugar se encontraba a las faldas de una montaña y delante de ella había un resplandeciente lago.

La construcción (que parecía un castillo) se alzaba con imponencia frente a él. Demostrando los cimientos de la prestigiosa familia Malfoy. Los jardines, cuidadosamente arreglados, daban gala del buen gusto de sus dueños.

Parecía que se había transportado a un nuevo reino, uno donde él, también era amo y señor.

Lucias lo guió a través de los esplendorosos pasillos, hasta que llegaron al despacho.

Un lugar increíble que demostraba claramente la clase que tenía Lucius, y todos aquellos que estuvieron en el lugar antes de él.

Voldemort tomó asiento tras el exquisito escritorio de roble.

—Quiero respuestas, Lucius.

El rubio podía notar la mirada cargada de cólera que tenía el Lord y sabía que si no contestaba correctamente a las interrogantes del hombre, lo pasaría muy mal.

—Lo ayudaré en lo que pueda, mi señor —arqueó su cuerpo en una exagerada reverencia.

—Quiero saber ¿Por qué nadie recuerda nada? —Miró por la ventana, tratando de ordenar sus ideas —Severus no recuerda su participación en el embarazo de James. Nadie recuerda que James estaba esperando a Harry y que él es mi hijo.

—Mi señor. No puedo dar respuestas concretas —contestó con temor —. Sólo le puedo decir que tampoco recuerdo nada de lo que usted dice.

El lord no quería perder más tiempo, mucho menos por la ineficacia de otros.

— ¿Intentas decirme que estoy delirando, Lucius?

—No, mi señor. Sólo que no entiendo cómo es que usted es el único que recuerda algo.

—Es lo mismo que quiero saber —volteó la silla y apuntó al bar, para convocar un vaso de Fire Whisky. Estaba seguro de que Lucius tenía el mejor —Ahora llama a Severus. Quiero saber qué pasó con Harry.

—Sí, mi Lord.

Lucius salió del despacho, antes de que a su amo se le ocurriera la brillante idea de cruciarlo.

Severus por otro lado se encontraba en una encrucijada.

No sabía qué demonios estaba pasando y Dumbledore había trasladado a Potter a su propio despacho para hablar con él.

Sólo esperaba que al mocoso no se le ocurriera abrir la boca.

Continuará…

N/A: bien… siempre me imagine la mansión Malfoy así… preciosa, verdad?

www . arqhys wp – content / fotos / 2011 / 08 / la – casa – mas – bella – del – mundo . jpg

(Tiene que juntar los espacios)


	6. Capítulo 6: Conversaciones

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **6/36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 6: Conversaciones.**

Harry se sentía evidentemente incomodo por estar solo con el director. Creía aun en el viejo, pero ya tenía la espinita de la duda metida.

¿Y si era cierto?

¿Si era hijo de Voldemort?

No pudo evitar estremecerse ante la sola imagen. Algo que obviamente notó el director.

— ¿Te sucede algo, hijo?

Harry trató de no chillar. Era la segunda persona que le decía hijo. Bien, Voldemort no lo había llamado así, pero lo insinuó.

—No me siento bien, señor —trató de sonar lo más convencido posible. Le había prometido a Snape que no arruinaría la situación, en pos de saber la verdad —, me gustaría irme a descansar.

—Claro, Harry —le dijo sentándose tras su escritorio y arreglándose las gafas sobre la nariz, fijó la vista en él —, pero me encantaría hacerte un par de preguntas.

—Pues… supongo que sí —le dijo tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos. Ese anciano tenía algo raro en la mirada, que lograban convencerlo de lo que sea.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el cementerio, Harry?

El viejo tenía sus ojos clavados en el menor. No dejando de analizar los cambios en la actitud del adolescente.

Harry por su parte, trataba de no mostrar demasiado su ansiedad. Ahogaba las ganas de gritarle al director que le contara la verdad.

—Llegamos con Cedric y alguien lo mató… fue, Pettigrew señor. Ese hombre le asesinó.

Dumbledore se puso de pie y empezó a caminar alrededor del despacho.

—Dime más, Harry. Cuéntame todo.

—Me atrapó y realizó un ritual… él está de vuelta director. ¡Voldemort volvió!

El anciano se detuvo en su puesto. Mientras le daba la espalda a Harry.

— ¿Te dijo algo, Harry? ¿Algo completamente absurdo?

El chico se quedó pensando.

¿Qué fuera su padre era algo absurdo?

¿Entraba en esa categoría?

Porque para él, era algo completamente imposible.

—Llamó a los mortífagos. Había muchos de ellos.

El director le vio de reojo, pero no pregunto sobre el tema que Harry, obviamente había desviado.

— ¿Lograste reconocer a alguien? —Se situó atrás de Harry y lo sostuvo por los hombros, pero sin dejar que el chico se volteara — ¿Alguien que llamara tu atención?

—No, señor —le dijo con algo de temor. Sentía que se estaba asfixiando. Que necesitaba salir de allí —. No me siento bien, director.

—Claro. Claro, Harry —bajó sus manos por los brazos del chico y lo sostuvo para hacerlo pararse —. Trata de ir descansar.

Harry se sintió muy incomodo por las acciones del director. Sus manos llegaron a tiritar cuando sintió las manos del director bajar por sus brazos.

—Con su permiso —se alejó del hombre y casi corrió a la puerta.

—Harry —le llamó de repente, logrando que el chico parara, pero no así que se volteara —. No creo prudente el que le cuentes de esto a nadie… quizás a tus amigos, pero a nadie más —Harry asintió y siguió caminando —. Ni siquiera al profesor Snape, Harry.

El chico estuvo tentado a dar vuelta y preguntar el por qué, pero sentía que si se volteaba, no saldría de ese lugar.

—Como usted diga, director.

Harry salió corriendo y llegó al final de la gárgola.

No miró a nadie. Simplemente corrió a cualquier lugar. Quería que dejara de pasar el tiempo, que la gente desapareciera a su alrededor.

No se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba sosteniéndose de un árbol a la orilla del lago. Cubriendo su boca para que el grito de desesperación que sentía, no se escapara de su garganta.

Cayó de rodillas, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

No puede ser que ese hombre lo sepa —se repetía a sí mismo —. El director sabe que pasó.

Cerró los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran. Estaba completamente superado.

No podía ser que toda su vida haya sido una completa mentira. Que sus padres no fueran sus padres, por lo menos Lily.

¿Cómo se supone que lo tuvo James?

¡Que un hombre tuviera un bebé era imposible!

¿Tan imposible como que fuera el hijo del Lord?

Mi cabeza se va a reventar.

—No si te doy algo para ello.

Harry se volteó y pudo ver a su profesor de pociones. Las lágrimas aun caían por sus ojos.

¡¿Qué demonios pasó?! —Le preguntó al tiempo en que se agachaba, para quedar a la altura del chico.

Harry no contestó, solamente lo miraba a los ojos.

Severus sabía que estaba cometiendo una indiscreción, pero necesitaba saber que mierda le había dicho Dumbledore, para haber dejado a Potter en ese estado.

Se inmiscuyó en la mente del chico. Buscó en los recuerdos de lo que había vivido ese día. La escena en el laberinto. El búlgaro estaba evidentemente bajo la maldición _Imperios_. Vio cuando Pettigrew mató a Diggory y como atrapaba al chico sobre la tumba de Tom Riddle. La reacción de su señor y la de los demás mortífagos. Pasó de largo cuando se vio a sí mismo en los recuerdos del chico, eso ya lo sabía.

Cuando sus pasos lo guiaron a la conversación en el despacho de dio cuenta de todo. Dumbledore sabía algo. El hombre le preguntó para sacarle lo que todos escucharon, pero la escena que le desagradó fue cuando lo sostuvo, cuando vio como el chico se alteraba por la cercanía del anciano. Una cercanía que nunca le había visto tener con ningún alumno.

Salió de la mente del chico cuando escuchó las últimas palabras del hombre.

—Tengo que saber la verdad —le dijo el chico, sin dejar de mirarlo —. Él sabe, profesor. El director sabe algo y no me lo va a decir —Severus veía que cada vez se iba desesperando más — ¡Dígame la verdad, por favor!

—No la sé —estaba siendo sincero con el chico. Se puso de pie y ayudó al chico a levantarse.

—Ya no aguanto más, ¿Sabe? Toda mi vida es una mierda.

Harry no podía evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, mucho más al notar que la angustia subía más por su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Qué le haces a mi ahijado, Snape?!

Continuará…

N/A: Y ahí tienen… saquen sus propias conclusiones… por ahora, esta servidora se va a dormir…

Un beso

Majo

Pd: a quienes son de Chile, o en cuyo país también se celebra el 5 de Agosto… ¡Feliz día del niño!


	7. Capítulo 7: Sácalo de aquí

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **7/36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 7: Sácalo de aquí.**

Cuando Harry vio aparecer a Sirius frente a ellos, no pudo hacer más que mirarlo. No se sentía cómodo de ir a él y abrazarlo, como tantas veces lo había hecho antes.

El sólo hecho de pensar que Sirius también era un mortífago, le llenaba el alma de dolor.

¿También esta era parte de la mentira que era su vida?

—Aléjate de él, Snape.

Severus alzó una ceja, tratando de encontrar la razón por la cual el chucho le decía eso, hasta que notó algo que no había advertido antes. Harry Potter estaba aferrado a su túnica. Él no lo abrazaba, pero si había permitido que el chico se acercara tanto que pareciera que estuvieran abrazados.

—Cálmate, Black —alejó a Harry de su cuerpo, cosa que le costó un poco —. Potter, ve con tu padrino.

—Yo…

Sirius y Severus notaron como el chico dudaba, cosa que extrañó a Severus y dolió a Sirius.

— ¿Qué pasa, pequeño prongs?

—Nada Sirius —le dijo agachando la cabeza, pero sin moverse del lado de Snape. Sabía que si quería respuestas, tendría que conseguirlas de ese hombre. Severus Snape era su boleto a la verdad.

Severus empezó a analizar rápidamente sus posibilidades y sólo quedaba una salida. Tenía que averiguar que más sabía el Lord y que tanto sabía Dumbledore.

Sujetó a Harry del brazo y se acercó a Sirius.

—Si quieres ser de ayuda, llévate a Potter —Vio como ambos lo miraban como si estuviera loco — ¿Quieres ayudarlo, verdad? Pues es lo único que puedes hacer por él en estos momentos.

—Y según tú ¿Cómo demonios voy a hacer eso?

—Pues eso te lo dejó a ti —Le dijo con fastidio —. No sé, dile a Dumbledore que será bueno para el mocoso o yo que sé.

— ¡El lugar más seguro para Harry es Hogwarts!

— ¡A Hogwarts entró alguien que mando a Potter a la muerte en ese maldito torneo!

— ¡Será que tu amo piensa eliminarlo finalmente!

— ¡Deja de hablar estupideces, Black!

— ¡¿Quieres parar de una vez?! —Les gritó angustiado, mientras se mantenía lo más alejado posible de su pelea.

Ambos hombres se giraron y se dieron cuenta como Harry estaba a un paso de un ataque de pánico.

—Black, por una puta vez en tu vida, confía en lo que te digo y sácalo de aquí.

Sirius lo miró con rencor. Estaba seguro de que el maldito cretino era el responsable de que Harry se encontrara en ese estado. Pero tenía razón. Tenía que sacar a Harry del castillo para saber que le pasaba.

—Ve por tus cosas, Harry —le dijo con determinación.

— ¿Sirius? —Le llamó sin entender bien cual era el plan de su padrino.

—Iré a hablar con Albus. Te vienes conmigo a Grimmauld Place.

Sirius se volteó, pero sintió como lo sujetaban del brazo.

—Es necesario que el director no sepa que hablamos. Invéntale lo que sea, pero asegúrate de que el chico no se quede aquí por un tiempo.

Sirius asintió. No era para nada grato el obedecer a lo que Snape decía, pero su deber era velar por Harry.

Se alejó cuando terminó de transformarse en su canina forma.

Harry lo vio partir al colegio y se giró para ver a su profesor.

— ¿Por qué me manda con él?

—Por que es lo mejor por ahora —le dijo caminando hacia el castillo y viendo que Potter lo siguiera —. Tienes que estar lejos del director por ahora. Por lo menos hasta que sepamos que es lo que pasa aquí.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, Sirius venía en compañía del director, por lo que Severus dio un paso atrás y le hizo una seña a Harry para que se callara, mientras se alejaba en dirección al campo de Quidditch. No era bueno que el director lo viera en compañía de Potter.

Desde el campo vio como el director parecía discutir algo con Black y como el chucho estaba rojo de furia.

Sólo esperaba que no se pasara y terminara hablando de más en un ataque de ira. Potter se sujetaba de su brazo como tabla de salvación, y parecía tratar de calmar a Black.

Finalmente vio como el director asentía y como los otros dos entraban al colegio. Esperaba que fuera para recoger las pertenencias de Potter y se largaran de la escuela.

Severus esperó cerca de diez minutos antes de salir en dirección a su despacho, pero cuando iba llegando, se dio cuenta de que el decano lo esperaba en la entrada de sus aposentos.

—Severus, muchacho —le saludó.

Snape no pudo evitar apretar los puños al recordar como ese hombre tocaba a Potter, sólo esperaba que no fuera ninguna caricia mal intencionada, aunque sus esperanzas no estaban muy en eso, luego de ver la mirada que el viejo le daba al chico.

— ¿En que puedo ayudarle, director?

Pasó por el costado del hombre y abrió la puerta, dejando entrar al director.

—Me gustaría que me hicieras un favor, mi amigo —le habló el director, con ese tono que le hacía parecer un pobre e indefenso anciano —quiero que averigües que es lo que esta planeando Tom. Sé que algo malo debe estar urdiendo.

_Evidentemente no tanto como usted._

Sé que no es fácil para ti presentarte ante ese sujeto, después de tanto tiempo…

—Ya lo vi, director —dijo con voz seca —. Si no lo recuerda, fui yo quien trajo a Potter de vuelta.

—Entonces sabes que fue lo que pasó en el cementerio.

Severus pudo notar en sus ojos el resplandor que siempre aparecía cuando quería conseguir algo.

—No lo sé, pero es precisamente lo que quiero averiguar.

Dumbledore se paseó por el despacho, sin mirar nunca al profesor de pociones.

—Estoy preocupado por Harry, Severus. Siento que algo malo le sucedió —parecía tan preocupado, que Severus tuvo que recordarse a si mismo que aquel sujeto quería manipular a todos a su alrededor —Harry es un chico fabuloso, tiene un poder inigualable y me preocupa el que Tom intente acercarse a él con malas intenciones.

_Y repito, no tanto como usted._

—Entonces iré a ver que es lo que puedo averiguar, director.

Severus pudo volver a ver esa sonrisa. La misma que apareció en la cara del hombre cuando supuestamente lamentaba la muerte de Diggory.

—Te estaré muy agradecido, Severus —caminó nuevamente a la salida, pero se detuvo —Debo informarte que Harry no esta en el castillo.

— ¿Disculpe? —le dijo, fingiendo ignorancia.

—Se ha ido con Sirius, a la cede de la orden, a Grimmauld Place.

No dijo nada mas, simplemente se fue.

Severus miró la puerta extrañado.

¿Qué es lo que pretendía Dumbledore a decirle eso?

Sabía perfectamente que ahora iría con Voldemort.

¿Por qué le daría la dirección de la cede con tanta naturalidad?

¿Pretendía acaso que Voldemort se enterara de donde se encontraba Potter?

—Severus.

El profesor se volteo cuando escuchó que lo llamaban. Encontrándose con la cara de Lucius en la chimenea.

Está en mi mansión… quiere verte.

Severus simplemente tomó una capa que estaba en el perchero junto a la puerta y se dirigió a la chimenea colgándosela en los hombros, mientras tomaba un puñado de polvos flu.

— ¡Mansión Malfoy! —Gritó al tiempo en que el fuego verde lo rodeaba.

Era momento de hablar con el Lord.

Continuará…

N/A: Bien, como verán, el viejo actúa cada vez más raro y las cosas no mejoraran en un tiempo.

Un beso

Majo


	8. Capítulo 8: Entrevista con el Lord

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **8/36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 8: Entrevista con el Lord.**

Cuando Severus llegó a la mazmorra, aun se sentía mareado por todo lo que le había confesado el Lord.

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y tenía que dormir un rato antes de que empezaran las clases de ese día, por lo que se dirigió a su dormitorio, pero al atravesar su despacho vio un sobre del director sobre su escritorio.

Miró el documento con atención y pudo sentirse un poco más aliviado.

Las clases de este día se habían suspendido por duelo. La muerte del chico Diggory había logrado lo que otras muertes en la guerra no lo hicieran nunca. Que agradeciera por un momento.

No era un ser netamente frió, pero todo lo que estaba rodeando su vida en ese momento eran demasiado fuertes como para preocuparse del deceso de un chico que estaba de acuerdo en participar en un torneo en el que ya habían habido bajas a lo largo de los años.

Caminó nuevamente a su dormitorio y luego de entrar al baño para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, se sentó en su cama, mas no se acostó. Se sentó en la orilla y sostuvo su cabeza con las manos.

—Esto no puede estar pasando.

Su vida se estaba dando vuelta completamente y ahora lo único que podía hacer es ver cómo solucionar las cosas.

Podría recordar una a una las palabras de Voldemort. Esas cosas que ahora lo torturaban por no poder recordarlas.

_Cuando llegó a la mansión Malfoy, se encontró de frente con Lucius._

_El patriarca de la familia no tenía la mejor expresión._

—_Si no querías que él estuviera aquí, podrías haber encontrado una excusa._

_Lucius miró al pocionista y sólo negó con la cabeza dándole la mano en señal de saludo._

—_Nunca me molestaría que el Lord se alojara en mi mansión, lo que me molesta es todo lo que está pasando. No me gusta no saber las cosas y no poder controlarlas._

—_Lo imagino._

_En silencio y sin dirigir una mirada a ningún lugar, caminaron en dirección al despacho._

_Severus pudo ver nuevamente la cara del lord oscuro y aun le extrañaba el verlo así. Nunca se imaginó que volvería a ver a Valdemoro con la misma apariencia con que lo conoció al unirse a sus filas._

_Ambos vasallos hicieron reverencia ante su señor y éste, con un movimiento de mano, les hizo sentarse frente a ellos, y puso los codos sobre la superficie del escritorio, mientras apoyaba el mentón sobre las manos, sin quitar su vista de los hombres._

—_Evidentemente deben tener las mismas preguntas que yo —les dijo el Lord, para luego apoyarse en el respaldo de la silla, dejando las manos sobre su regazo —. Algo pasó que no los deja recordar lo que vivieron durante muchos años._

—_Mi Lord —dijo Lucius, pidiendo la palabra —, usted sabe que creía, creo y creeré siempre en su palabra. Pero nos cuesta entender cómo es que solamente usted parece recordar hechos de una vida que nosotros no llegamos a vivir._

— _¿Quieres ver mis recuerdos, Lucius? —La voz de Lord no presagiaba nada bueno, por lo menos, si la respuesta era positiva._

—_Que mi vida termine en este momento si hago algo que os moleste, mi Lord —dijo el rubio, agachando la cabeza—. Su palabra es lo único que pido._

—_Y me parece bien, Lucius —Voldemort miró al pocionista, que no había dicho nada desde que empezó a hablar—. Tal parece que lo mismo pasa contigo, Severus. ¿Qué fue lo que averiguaste con Dumbledore?_

—_Algo sabe el director, mi Lord —le empezó a relatar —, trató de sacarle a Potter lo que había pasado en el cementerio._

—_Le hizo algo a mi hijo._

_Severas se estremeció ante las palabras del Lord_

_¿Realmente podía decirle hijo a Potter después de estar a punto de matarlo en varias oportunidades?_

_Ahora el asunto recaía en que podía decirle o no._

_Las palabras del director sí, pero… que pasa con la actitud hacia Potter. Esa mirada rara y la caricia._

_No. Definitivamente eso lo vigilaría él mismo._

—_Al parecer, efectivamente algo sabe el director._

— _¿Por qué lo dices?_

—_Por sus palabras —le dijo meditando sus propias palabras —. Logré sacar a Potter del colegio y enviarlo con su padrino…_

— _¿Su padrino? —El Lord estaba obviamente confundido._

—_Sirius Black._

—_Black no es el padrino de Harry —ambos hombres miraron al Lord, esperando que terminara sus palabras —. Los padrinos de Harry son Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Los otros dos hombres simplemente se quedaron sin palabras._

_Si las palabras del lord estuvieran acertadas._

_¿En qué demonios pensaban al nombrar a Bellatrix como su madrina?_

_Rodolphus está bien. Era un puto asesino, pero parecía ser el más centrado de esa familia._

_Pero bueno. Por lo menos Black es uno de los nuestros._

—_Eso es otro punto, mi señor —dijo el rubio —. Sirius Black está del lado de la luz._

—_Eso es absurdo, Lucius. Black siempre ha estado en mis filas. Era uno de los mejores espías que teníamos en el cuerpo de Aurores… además, claro, de su vinculo contigo._

_Lucius ahora sí que perdió completamente el color de su cara._

_¿Qué demonios podría existir entre él y Sirius Black?_

—_Mi señor —dijo tratando de no parecer escandalizado —. No sé a qué se refiere, amo._

—_Al pequeño Draco, claro está._

_Lucius arrugó un poco el entrecejo._

_¿Por qué Draco?_

_¿Qué tenía que ver su dragón con el engreído, superfluo, entrometido y pretencioso de Black?_

_ ¿Algo mal, Lucius?_

—_La verdad, mi señor. No sé porque el idiota de Black tendría que ver algo con mi hijo._

— _¿Además de haberlo traído al mundo?_

_Severus se volteó de manera exageradamente rápido y centró su vista en el rostro de Lucius._

_El rubio había quedado completamente en blanco._

—_Mi señor —le llamó el rubio, sin cambiar su expresión —Black no trajo a Draco al mundo, Narcissa…_

—_Bien —dijo cortando su discurso —. Veo que no recuerdan absolutamente nada de lo que yo sí recuerdo ahora._

_El lord se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por el despacho, deteniéndose frente a la ventana._

_Ustedes tenían sus propias parejas, así como también otros de los miembros de mi círculo interno. Si había más parejas a parte, realmente me importa muy poco. Los que estaban más cerca de mí, eran quienes tenían el poder para ello._

—_Mi señor…_

_No me interrumpas ahora, Lucius —le dijo con vos seria —. Cuando James estuvo conmigo, también lo estaban sus amigos. Todos poderosos y con habilidades que muy pocos tienen. Incluso los mortífagos que me apoyan en estos momentos, no alcanzan su nivel. Cuando los enviaba en misiones, lo hacía con sus propias parejas, porque así me aseguraba que su unión los ayudaba. Siempre mandaba a Lucius con Black y a ti con Evans, Severus._

_El profesor de pociones se puso de pie en ese momento,_

_Eso tenía qué ser una mentira. Él nunca estuvo con Lily._

Continuará…

N/A: Lamento no haber publicado ayer, pero no fue un buen día, y no lo será en un buen tiempo, por lo que lamento no poder contestar sus mensajes. Les dejo claro sí, que no saben lo feliz que me hacen al darme a conocer su punto de vista.

Un beso

Majo


	9. Capítulo 9: Entrevista con el Lord II

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **9/36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 9: Entrevista con el Lord II.**

—_Eso… eso es imposible._

_Severus no era capaz de recuperarse ante las palabras del Lord. _

_Lily. Su querida Lily nunca fue una mortífago. Sus principios estaban muy lejos de parecerse a los que impartía la orden oscura._

—_No entiendo que es lo que te extraña, Severus —le dijo el Lord, viendo la expresión en la cara del docente —. Tu querida Lily era una fiel participe de nuestra causa y quiero que ahora mismo me expliquen que es lo que ha pasado en estos años._

_Se quedaron callados, no sabiendo que decirle al hombre que tenían frente a ellos. _

_¿Qué su hijo lo odia por que ha tratado de matearlo innumerables veces? _

_¿Qué la persona que amaba se había casado con la persona que él decía, era una fiel mortífago?_

_¿Qué Sirius Black estaba libre luego de haber escapado de Azkaban y ahora estaba a cargo de su hijo?_

_El lord sólo los miraba. Caminando a lo largo de la espaciosa estancia. Esperando con una increíble paciencia, el que se dignaran a dirigirle la palabras._

—_Veo que les cuesta hablarme después de tanto tiempo._

—_Mi Lord, lo difícil es ordenar los hechos._

—_Entonces empieza por lo más importante, Lucius. ¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó con mi pareja?_

—_Muerto, mi señor —le dijo con cuidado, tomando en cuenta que el Lord no lo dudaría y descargaría su furia en los que tenia frente a él —. Murió la noche del Halloween de 1981._

—_Eso ya me lo habían informado —su voz se notó muchísimo más cargada, más furiosa —, lo que quiero saber es quien lo mató._

—_Según todo el mundo sabe… y nosotros también, fue usted, mi Lord —le dijo Severus, al ver que Lucius se había negado a contestar —. Mi señor llegó a la casa de los Potter y los mató. A James y a Lily, pero cuando lo intentó con Harry, algo falló y usted desapareció por un periodo de diez años. O por lo menos no se supo antes de usted._

— _¿Cuándo volví, supuestamente?_

—_Hace tres años, mi señor. Cuando trató de obtener la piedra filosofal y se enfrentó a Potter por ella._

—_En esa época… Harry sólo tenía once años._

_No podía evitar sentirse un poco orgulloso. Su hijo se le enfrentó, o por lo menos eso le decían, cuando recién entraba a Hogwarts._

—_En efecto, mi Lord. Potter sólo llevaba su primer año en Hogwarts, sin tomar en cuenta la inexperiencia que tenía en cuento a la magia._

—_Explícame eso._

—_Mi lord, cuando Potter llegó a Hogwarts, no sabía absolutamente nada de magia. Vivió en el mundo muggle desde que sus "padres" murieron. Fue llevado por Dumbledore a la casa de la hermana de Lily, para que ellos se hicieran cargo del bebé._

— _¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —El aire en la habitación se tensó abruptamente y ambos hombres temieron por su vida — ¿Mi hijo? ¿Mi heredero fue criado por esos asquerosos muggle? ¿Ese estúpido viejo decrepito dejó a MI hijo con esos seres que despreciaron la magia?_

—_Lo hizo, según él, por que la sangre de su familia lo protegería, pero cuando llegó a Hogwarts…_

— _¡Detente! —Se acercó con paso velos a Severus y lo apuntó con su varita — ¡Legeremens!_

_Severus fue presenciando cada uno de los escenarios que Voldemort fue desmembrando. Vio cuando fue a ver el lugar donde vivían los Potter y como el lugar estaba completamente destruido. Cuando Dumbledore le dijo que Harry Potter se quedaría con sus tíos. Saltó al día en que Harry fue seleccionado por la casa de los leones y como Dumbledore sonreía mientras lo veía. Por primera vez se dio cuenta del trato que había tenido el viejo con el chico. Siempre fue así, siempre lo miró de manera rara. Vio cuando Severus, por una rendija de la puerta de la enfermería, escuchaba la conversación de Dumbledore con Harry, luego de que este se enfrentara con Quirrelle y que según él, fue el mismísimo Voldemort el que se apareció en la parte trasera de la cabeza del hombre y que lo estaba manipulando como a un títere para que hiciera lo que él quisiera. _

_Saltaron un poco más y vieron cuando Harry llegó el segundo año de su estadía en Hogwarts, las ropas con las que venía. Los amigos que lo rodeaban. Vio el despertar de su hijo cuando descubrieron que era un hablante de Parsel. Cuando salvó a la sangre sucia. Saltando rápidamente de escenarios. _

_Harry llegó el tercer año y Remus Lupin apareció en su vida. El Licántropo parecía desvivirse por el hijo de su amigo y la llegada de Sirius Black luego de escapar de Azkaban sólo hizo que Harry recibiera más cariño por parte de los dos hombres. Hasta ese año. Cuando alguien involucró al adolescente de catorce años en el torneo de los tres magos, las pruebas que superó y las de veces que estuvo a punto de desfallecer. Pasando por los últimos recuerdos extraídos por Snape desde la cabeza de Harry. La conversación con Dumbledore y como le rogaba a Severus para que le dijera la verdad._

_Cuando Voldemort salió de la cabeza del maestro, tenía demasiada información que procesar._

—_Vuelve al colegio, Severus —le dijo al tiempo en que se sentaba en el sitial tras el escritorio —. Vigila a Dumbledore. Algo trama con mi hijo._

—_Sí, mi señor —hizo una revertía y fue a levantarse cuando escuchó que el Lord volvía a hablar, pero esta vez, no era a él._

—_Lucius, quiero que mandes a reconstruir la mansión —le extendió un pergamino —. Quiero esas dimensiones y los espacios exactos. _

_Se puso de pie nuevamente y caminó a la ventana, ante la mirada atenta de los hombres._

_En cuanto Harry salga este año se trasladara a la mansión. Si Dumbledore trama algo… seré yo mismo quien lo entrenara para que no vuelva a ponerle un sólo dedo encima._

_Severus y Lucius asintieron y salieron. Sin decir ni una sola palabra._

Ahora en su habitación, podía darse cuenta de todo lo que pasaba.

—El lord destruirá a todos. No dejara a nadie vivo, a nadie que haya hecho daño a su hijo.

Se dispuso a dormir un rato. Tenía tres días antes de cumplir la misión que le habían encomendado. Un simple pergamino que reposaba en el bolsillo de se túnica.

"Ve por Black. Si él tendrá a mi hijo. Tendrá que demostrar su antigua lealtad"

Continuará…

N/A: A que no se esperaban nada de lo que pasó en la mansión Malfoy, verdad? Pues eso, las cosas no están bien y se pondrán peores, ahora falta que padres e hijos se vuelvan a reunir.

Un beso

Majo


	10. Capítulo 10: El secuestro

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **10/36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 10: El secuestro**

Harry lleva casi una semana en Grimmauld Place con Sirius y no había tenido noticias sobre nada de lo que pasaba en el exterior. Parecía que ahora todo el mundo quería protegerlo de lo que él ya sabía.

Desde que llegaron, Sirius lo había dejado encerrarse en su habitación. Sólo salía para ir a comer o al baño que se encontraba a unas puertas. El lugar era grande para él. Más grande de lo que siempre había tenido. Según Sirius, esa es la habitación que ocupaba él cuando era joven.

La habitación era simple. Una cama familiar, con mesas de noche a ambos lados y lámparas en la cabecera. Un escritorio cerca de la única ventana que apuntaba al parque, frente a la casa. Era ahí donde pasaba la mayor parte del día. Pensando, recordando, tratando de armar el desastre que era su vida.

— ¿Harry?

La voz de Sirius lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sólo él podría ayudarle, pero temía en que lo que dijo Voldemort fuera verdad. Si él era uno de sus mortífagos…

¿Cómo podía confiar en que todo que lo que le dijera es verdad?

¿Cómo podía ir y simplemente hablarle de sus temores, tomando en cuenta que podía ir con ese tipo y decirle todo de él?

Algo pasa contigo —entró en la habitación y se sentó en la orilla de la cama —. Ven, Harry. Siéntate a mi lado.

Harry caminó casi como un inferi. Desde hace unos días, simplemente hacía lo que le decían, como si no tuviera voluntad propia. Se sentó a su lado y dejó que Sirius pasara un brazo por sus hombros.

Desde que Snape me dijo que te trajera aquí, estas actuando de manera distante, mas frío, no sé. Como si no fueras tu mismo.

—Quizás no lo soy —dijo bajando la cabeza. No quería que Sirius lo viera tan débil.

—Claro que lo eres, Harry —le abrazó con más fuerza y le besó en la frente —. Solamente estas confundido y me encantaría saber por qué.

—No puedo, Sirius. No ahora.

— ¿Pero por qué? —Lo miró a los ojos y vio la desesperanza que ellos reflejaban — ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Qué es aquello que te atormenta?

—Todo, Paddy —lo miró apretando los dientes —. Que de un tiempo a esta parte no se ni siquiera quien soy, quienes me dieron la vida o quienes me han rodeado desde que tengo uso de razón.

—No entiendo por que dices eso, pequeño. Tú eres Harry Potter, hijo de James y Lily Potter y me tienes a mí, soy tu padrino y estaré contigo siempre.

—Nadie me asegura eso.

Su voz estaba amargada. Sabiendo que lo que decía Sirius, puede que no fuera verdad.

Sirius iba a hablar nuevamente, pero sintió como las defensas de la casa eran atacadas.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! —Se puso de pie mientras sacaba su varita — ¡Quédate aquí, Harry!

Sirius salió de la habitación y llegó a la planta baja lo más rápido posible.

— ¿Para donde vas con tanta prisa, Black?

Sirius se dio vuelta con fastidio, sólo a ese tipo se le ocurriría entrar sin pedir autorización.

—Snape —le llamó con desprecio dándose vuelta, sólo para terminar apuntándolo de nuevo — ¡¿Por qué mierda trajiste a Malfoy?!

—Lamento que no valores mi presencia, pero tú vienes con nosotros.

— ¡Con ustedes no voy a ninguna parte!

—Si que los eliges bien, Lucius —dijo Severus, burlándose del aristócrata.

Lucius simplemente no ponía oído a las palabras del pocionista. Tenía toda su atención en la figura altanera de Sirius Black. Cabello negro, largo hasta casi alcanzar sus caderas. Alto, imponente, enfundado en esa asquerosa ropa muggle que llamaban cuero y que se le amoldaba exquisitamente al cuerpo.

¿De verdad ese cuerpo había sido suyo?

¿Él le había dado a luz a Draco?

Por que ahora que lo veía. Los rasgos fuertes, la arrogancia e insolencia que demostraba su hijo, nunca la había visto en Narcissa. De hecho, la mujer no era más que una muñeca. Una hermosa muñeca que podía lucir y pasear como un adorno.

—Es hora de irnos —dijo levantando la varita y apuntando al animago —. Quieras o no. El Lord quiere… hablar contigo.

—No me llevaran vivo —sus palabras estaban tan cargadas de odio como su mirada —. No dejaré que le toquen un sólo cabello a mi ahijado.

—Voy a ver a Potter —dijo Severus, mientras se volteaba. —encargare de él.

— ¡Detente ahí Snape!

— ¡_Desmaius_!

Lucius se apuró a sostener el cuerpo de Sirius, que había caído inmediatamente por no haber puesto atención a su ataque.

Pudo apreciar lo delgado que estaba y sus pómulos marcados.

Si Black era su pareja y había tenido que dejar a Draco y a él por estar en Azkaban… el culpable sufriría bajo su propia mano. Con un Malfoy no se mete nadie. Y si le arrebataron a su pareja, lo iban a pagar.

En la planta alta, Severus llegaba a la habitación donde podía percibir la magia de Harry. Parecía descontrolada.

— ¿Profesor?

Cuando Severus vio a Harry, sintió como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo. No había visto al chico en un estado de delgadez tal, que sus ojos se vieran tan grandes.

—Vinimos por Black.

No era necesario darle demasiada información. Nada que lo perturbara más de lo que estaba ahora.

— ¿Con quien me quedaré?

Severus se encontró de repente con que no había puesto atención en eso. No podía ir y pedirle al chico que los acompañara. Mucho menos a la mansión Malfoy, donde el Lord los estaba esperando.

—Yo me quedaré contigo —se dio vuelta para salir de la habitación —. Enseguida regreso. Así que no salgas de aquí.

Harry simplemente vio como el hombre desaparecía por la puerta, sin apartar la mano de su pecho, donde su corazón quería arrancarse sin saber porque.

Continuará…

N/A: Bien, ahora Paddy entra en escena, pero no se preocupen… a no, mejor si preocúpense… ^^


	11. Capítulo 11: Siempre fue un desgraciado

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **11/36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

ADVERTENCIA ADVEERTENCIA ADVERTENCIAADVERTENCIA

LO QUE VIENE A CONTINUACION PUEDE SER PERTURVADOR, ASI QUE QUEDAS ADVERTIDO Y ES TU DECISIÓN EL SEGUIR LEYENDO O NO… CONTIENE UNA DE LAS ADVERTENCIAS ANTES MENCIONADAS

**Capítulo 11: Siempre fue un desgraciado**

Nuevamente caminaba por esos intrincados pasillos, esperando llegar finalmente al lugar en donde lo tenía desde hace tanto tiempo.

Nadie en el colegio sabía de esos pasillos. Ese lugar que era como su refugio y donde él era dueño y señor.

Apuntó a la puerta que tenía al frente y comenzó a recitar un antiguo hechizo. Cuando terminó, por fin abrió la puerta y vislumbró la sombra contra la pared, amarrado contra el cabecero de la cama y con su cuerpo cubierto por una túnica remendada.

Junto a esa persona, en el suelo, se encontraba el cuerpo de un adolescente. Tenía cerca de quince años, pero su apariencia no pasaba de los once o doce. Un cuerpo flaco, pálido, el cabello largo y castaño, que se encontraba enredado en su totalidad. Y ahora caía cubriendo su suave rostro, al encontrarse desmayado.

— ¿Cómo estas?

Desde la cama, el sujeto que estaba atrapado entre grilletes le dedicaba una mirada furiosa.

— ¿A que vienes ahora, viejo mal nacido?

Una fuerte bofetada cortó el aire en el lugar y el silencio que de un momento al otro se había producido.

—No me hablas es ese tono, mi dulce joven —se acercó a la cama y aun ante los movimientos de su ocupante, pudo desplazar una de sus manos a lo largo de su pierna —No querrás que tu pequeño Dziban te pregunte el por qué de tus golpes ¿Verdad?

—Eres un desgraciado, Dumbledore.

—Llevas casi dieciséis años diciendo lo mismo, hijo. Creo que sería bueno que cambiaras tu discurso por uno más…complaciente.

El hombre en la cama sintió asco al recordar la cantidad de veces que ese asqueroso hombre lo había sometido.

Cuando lo atraparon, el tenía poco mas de tres meses de embarazo y ese hombre no se contuvo a la hora de violarlo. Ni siquiera el hecho de que la vida dentro de su vientre peligrara.

Cuando el bebé hubo nacido fue aun peor. Sólo le rogaba que antes de entrar en ese cuarto, hechizara a su bebé para que se durmiera. No quería que su niño tuviera que presenciar todas las atrocidades que ese hombre le hacía.

Así había vivido durante los últimos quince años.

No podía escapar. El trabajo de parto había requerido un gran esfuerzo y se encontraba solo. Ocupó hasta la última fibra de magia que tenía y eso, más la poción inhibidora de la magia que le viejo de suministraba, lo dejó reducido a lo que era ahora, un squid.

Él, que en su tiempo fue un poderoso mago, era mucho más bajo que aquellos a los que combatía cuando estuvo al mandato del Lord.

Y todo por la traición de ese tipo. Por que no pudo aguantar no ser elegido por el que era su pareja.

Ahora tenía que aguantar ese decrepito cuerpo sobre él. Mancillándolo como en tantas ocasiones. Degradando aun más su vida. Su asquerosa vida.

—Estás más callado que de costumbre —le dijo el viejo, mientras se acomodaba la ropa y lanzaba un hechizo limpiador sobre el cuerpo del que seguía amarrado en la cama —. Normalmente eres más… agresivo.

—Quizás este cerca de morir —le dijo mirando el cuerpo de su hijo — ¿Cuándo lo vas a liberar? Sabes que él no tiene nada que ver en este asunto.

—Lo haría, si no fuera hijo de quien es.

Dumbledore apuntó el cuerpo del adolescente y lo hizo levitar hasta dejarlo en la cama

Recuerda que no puedes morir. Por que si lo haces. Tu hijo ocupara tu lugar.

Sin decir más salió de la habitación.

El hombre que había quedado en la cama vio con dolor a su hijito.

No podía hacer nada por él. A sus quince años, Dziban no sabía de nada. Sólo lo básico, como hablar y comer. No pudo enseñarle nunca a escribir o leer, ¿Cómo lo haría? En ese lugar no había nada más que lo que Dumbledore necesitaba. Una cama. A su hijo para amenazarlo y a él para que lo tomara cada vez que se le antojaba.

Fue secuestrado cuando apenas tenía dieciocho años y en ese tiempo estaba con el hombre más maravilloso que conocía. Aquel que le había dado la fuerza para seguir cada día y con quien esperaba volver a estar. Por lo menos para decirle que nunca dejó de amarlo y entregarle a su hijo.

Sus ojos rellenaban de lágrimas cada vez que lo recordaba.

—Remus —todo por la venganza de un ser que no pudo nunca tener a su pareja. Por que aunque lo hubiera transformado, nunca sería correspondido.

Fenrir Greyback los había traicionado. Lo había entregado a Dumbledore y le dijeron que no lo matarían, por que si lo hacían, el lobo en el interior de Remus se descontrolaría al sentir que su esencia desaparecía y el viejo no podría volver a controlarlo, sería una bestia sin ataduras, sedienta de sangre y venganza.

Su gran duda fue si alguna vez Remus sintió que perdió su magia.

Ahora sólo podía quedarse ahí, esperando que algún día Dumbledore muriera y alguien descubriera que se encontraran ahí. De preferencia antes de que el viejo dejara de darle a su hijo la poción matalobos, por que si no lo hacían… no sabía que podía ser de ellos.

º0º0º0º0º0º

En Grimmauld Place, las cosas estaban mas tranquilas de lo normal.

Severus se había quedado en la biblioteca de la misión, esperando que Potter no se metiera en ningún problema. Sintió como golpeaban la puerta y vio la cabeza del chico apareciendo por el costado.

— ¿Qué pasa, Potter?

Vio como el chico parecía debatirse entre hablar o no. Hasta que al parecer actuó a favor de la palabra.

—Yo… me preguntaba si quiere acompañarme en la cena.

— ¿Disculpa? —Eso lo había desconcertado por un momento.

—Es que como Sirius no está… bien, yo preparé algo de comida y me preguntaba…

—Está bien, Potter —dijo al tiempo en que dejaba el libro que leía sobre la mesa y se encaminó a la salida.

Harry caminó rápidamente para llegar a la cocina y servir los platos. No tenía la mas remota idea de por que lo hacía, pero sólo le vino la idea y él la tomó.

Severus se sentó donde el chico le indicó y vio que frente a él había un simple plato de pasta con salsa de tomates y carne picada.

No dijeron nada y sólo se dedicaron a comer.

Y Severus nunca dijo que le parecía la comida más deliciosa que alguna vez haya probado.

Continuará…

N/A: Sé que en este momento o están mas histeric a que antes, o con ganas de vomitar. Ya calló la mascara de Dumbledore y se dieron cuenta lo que much s creían, es un cerdo asqueroso… en fin, espero que no me odien y sepan que las cosas… ya no pueden ser peor… ¿O sí?

Un beso

Majo


	12. Capítulo 12: Es hora de hablar, padrino

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **12/36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 12: Es hora de hablar, padrino**

Harry notaba que algo le había pasado a su padrino desde que salió esa vez que Snape se quedó con él. Lo notaba más retraído. Se quedaba por horas mirando por la ventana que estaba en la sala y estaba seguro de que algo malo le pasaba o por lo menos, algo lo tenía lo suficientemente distraído como para pasar por alto las horas de la comida. Si no fuera por que prácticamente lo obligaba a comer con él, ni siquiera se levantaría de ese lugar que tomó como su nueva base privada.

Ahora estaba ahí de nuevo. Con la mirada perdida en la distancia. Su melancolía era palpable, pero eso ya le había hartado.

—Es suficiente, Sirius —le dijo parándose a su lado y cruzándose de brazos — ¿Quiero saber que te pasa? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?

Sirius miró a su ahijado. Sus ojos brillantes y suplicantes, pidiéndole que le dijera algo de lo que el mismo se negaba a creer.

—No es nada, cachorro —le dolía mentirle, pero no iba a decirle lo que le dijo Voldemort —. Sólo estoy un poco cansado.

Harry se dio cuenta como desviaba la mirada, como parecía querer rehuirle.

— ¿Dónde fuiste hace dos días?

—Sólo salí por ahí, Harry. No tienes que preocuparte por mí.

—Me preocupo por que te quiero —se agachó delante de Sirius y sujetó el rostro del mayor —. Eres muy importante para mí. Eres como mi tío, mi hermano, mi padre. No puedo dejar pasar el hecho que te veo caer día con día.

—Harry —cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería mentirle, pero esto lo superaba —. No puedo, no quiero decirte algo si no compruebo que todo es verdad.

—Dímelo, Sirius. Dime lo que te tiene así… ¿Es sobre Voldemort? —. Preguntó con cuidado, a sabiendas de lo delicado que era el tema en general.

Sirius levantó la mirada y la cruzó con la de Harry.

¿Qué podía saber su cachorro sobre lo que ese tipo le dijo?

Es sobre él. Tus ojos no mienten, Paddy.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes, Harry?

—Sólo lo que él me dijo en el cementerio… que tú eres uno de sus mortífagos.

—No lo sé —dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza —. No recuerdo nada, pequeño.

—Es lo que dice el profesor. Como si una parte de su memoria hubiese sido extraída.

—Pero eso es imposible… no podría haber olvidado a…—Apretó los dientes mientras la angustia lo consumía.

—Paddy, por favor. Dime a quien. ¿A quien no pudiste olvidar?

—Ay, cachorro. —Le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza —Él me dijo cosas que son imposibles. Que no pude haber olvidado.

— ¿Pero recuerdas si eras un mortífago o no?

—No necesito recordar —le dijo con una sonrisa triste, mientras se levantaba la manga de la camisa azul rey que traía puesta —. Sólo necesitó lanzarme un _Finite_ para que volviera a aparecer. Siempre la tuve y no lo supe.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior al ver la marca en el brazo de su padrino. La marca que lo envestía como un mortífago. No le infundió el temor que creyó que sentiría cuando viera la marca. Le pasó un dedo por la marca y lo sintió como un tatuaje. Uno mas de los que su padrino tenía en su cuerpo.

—Dime que mas pasó, por favor.

Sirius lo miró y asintió. Quizás lo ayudaría a liberarse un poco.

—_Eso es imposible —decía Sirius desde el suelo, mientras miraba su propio brazo, donde descansaba la marca tenebrosa._

_Había despertado hace unos minutos y frente a él se encontraba Lucius Malfoy y un hombre que no reconocía. El cabello negro y los ojos azules le recordaban a alguien, pero no podía acordarse de quien. Malfoy le respondió enseguida. Le dijo que estaba frente a Lord Voldemort y la reacción de Sirius fue lógica, se alejó enseguida, casi ocultándose tras el sillón donde antes estaba su cuerpo inconsciente._

_Voldemort le dijo que no tenía que temer, que si estaba ahí era por que quería volver a reunir a su círculo selecto y que él, como miembro activo, tenía que estar ahí._

_Sirius le gritó una cantidad de improperios dignos de un vulgar, pero en ese momento Voldemort le apuntó un Finite incantatem y en su brazo se rebeló la verdad._

—_Eres uno de mis mortífagos, Sirius Black._

_Voldemort le miraba desde la distancia, al igual que Lucius._

_Malfoy tenía la cabeza metida en todas las cosas que habían pasado. Si Black tenía la marca, tal como lo había dicho el Lord, entonces lo demás también podía ser verdad. Podría ser que Sirius Black haya sido su amante hace años y que él hubiera traído al mundo a su hijo._

_Es hora de que hablemos, Black —dijo el Lord, caminando hasta el sitial que estaba en el despacho de Lucius —. Fuiste, eres y serás uno de mis mortífagos. Y por alguna razón ninguno de ustedes parece recordarlo._

— _¿Nosotros? —Le dijo desde el suelo — ¿A quien mierda te refieres con nosotros?_

—_Cuida tu lengua, Black —le dijo Lucius, esperando que sus advertencias fueran suficientes para que el Lord no quisiera callarlo para siempre._

—_Cuida la tuya, serpiente. O mejor no. ¿Por qué no te muerdes y te envenenas para dejarnos en paz de una puta vez?_

—_Tan adorables como antaño —dijo el Lord con una sonrisa retorcida —. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta… me refiero a todos mis mortífagos antiguos. Lucius, Severus, tú… Lupin._

— _¡Moony nunca sería un mortífago!_

— _¿Y tú si? —Le dijo con sorna — ¿Acaso sólo tú eres capaz de traicionar, mentir, engañar? Créeme, Black. Ese lobo es uno de los míos al igual que tú._

—_No —dijo negando con la cabeza. Alterado ante la idea de que quisieran traer a su amigo a ese lugar. Al igual que lo hicieron con él —. No se atrevan a ponerle un sólo dedo encima._

—_Que actitud tan posesiva con el lobito, Black —dijo el Lord, mirándolo casi divertido. — ¿No te parece adorable, Lucius?_

_El rubio no contestó, simplemente inclinó la cabeza._

_Que mal, que mal. Dime Black, ¿Recuerdas que eras uno de mis mortífagos?_

—_Ya dije que no —le respondió levantándose por fin, pero apretando las manos a sus costados._

— _¿Recuerdas que trabajabas para mí, como espía en el departamento de Aurores?_

—_No haría eso._

— _¿Recuerdas que eras el amante de uno de mis mortífagos?_

— _¡Eso no es verdad!_

_Voldemort disfrutaba de torturarlos así. De hacer que sus recuerdos llegaran de golpe. Que la verdad les diera en la cara._

— _¿Recuerdas que en tu vientre se gestó un bebé?_

_Esta vez Sirius se vio imposibilitado de decir nada. Era como si le hubiera hechizado. Como si en ese momento se encontrara solo en el centro de la nada._

_No podía ser que algo así hubiera pasado y que además lo hubiera olvidado._

_ ¿Recuerdas que trajiste a la vida al pequeño Draco?_

_Sirius se dejó caer de rodillas. Sus piernas no tenían las fuerzas suficientes para sostener el peso de su cuerpo muerto. Negaba con la cabeza._

_¿Draco?_

_El único que conocía era el chico Malfoy, pero era el hijo de su prima y de Lucius._

_Las palabras del Lord le volvían a atacar de manera feroz. _

_ ¿Qué es lo que niegas? Te he demostrado que eres uno de mis mortífagos. La marca esta en ti… e imagino que en tu cuerpo esta la marca que me da la razón al decir que tuviste un hijo._

— _¡Cállate! —Le gritó sosteniéndose la cabeza._

—_Fuiste la pareja de Lucius y juntos trajeron a la vida a Draco._

Harry estaba con una expresión en la cara que lo decía todo. Estaba completamente anonadado.

—Luego de eso me dijeron que te tenía que mantener a salvo. Que tenía que protegerte de Dumbledore, mientras se descubre la verdad.

— ¿Eres el papá de Draco Malfoy?

—No lo sé, Harry. Sólo sé que lo que me ha dicho ese sujeto me ha estado dando vuelta en la cabeza desde que me devolvieron aquí.

Harry estaba impactado, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, la chimenea empezó a crepitar.

Ambos se pusieron de pie. Viendo como el director salía por la chimenea.

—Hola, Harry, Sirius —les dijo con su característica sonrisa —. Vengo por ti, Harry. Es hora de que regrese al colegio.

Harry miró a su padrino, buscando ayuda en ellos, pero parecía que Sirius tampoco tenía idea de que hacer.

Continuara…

N/A: Primero que todo, lamento mucho no poder contestar antes, pero ayer me moría del sueño y no fui capaz de nada, ni siquiera de prender el pc, ahora sí. Explicaciones del fic… la primera vez que publiqué este fic, me criticaron el que Sirius descubriera tan fácilmente a verdad de la marca, pero lo hice por un motivo… la verdad siempre esta aun paso de nosotros, frente a nuestras narices y no lo vemos o nos hacemos los ciegos… por eso lo simple de la aparición de la marca.. y.. a sí, sólo eso por ahora… nos vemos mañana y les repito, muchas gracias por sus mensajes, ya tendré tiempo para responderlos todos…

Un beso

Majo


	13. Capítulo 13: Eterna protección

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **13/36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 13: Eterna protección**

Sirius daba vueltas por Grimmauld Place como si con ello pudiera calmarse. No había podido hacer nada cuando Dumbledore vino y se llevó a Harry para volver a clases.

—Tengo que hacer algo. Snape no esta en el colegio por que Voldemort lo llamó.

Sus manos sudaban y no sabía que demonios hacer.

No puedo llegar e ir a ese lugar así como si nada no soy… —se detuvo frente al espejo que estaba —. Se supone que si soy uno… no, no puedo ir allá, pero Harry.

Sirius prácticamente se estaba dando golpes en la cabeza cuando ya no pudo más. Y recordando las palabras de Voldemort sacó la cruz que colgaba en su cuello.

—_Tienes que proteger a Harry Potter, Black. Y si algo llega a pasar, utiliza este traslador para llegar a mí._

No tenía idea si resultaría o no, pero no tenía muchas oportunidades.

Llévame con el amo —pronunciar esas palabras no le supieron para nada bien, pero Harry no estaba seguro solo.

Cuando llegó a su destino, no esperó encontrarse nuevamente en ese lugar. La mansión Malfoy.

Aun tenía que pensar sobre esa parte de su vida. El pensar en Lucius… sinceramente no le causaba absolutamente nada, como si siquiera le conociera, cosa que también rondaba por su cabeza. Otra cosa muy diferente era Draco. Cada vez que ese muchacho llegaba a su mente, parecía que todo se volvía de cabeza y era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea el chico lindo de ojos grises.

—No des un paso más.

Sirius sintió como una varita era puesta en su cuello y como le quitaban la que tenía en la mano.

—Estas cometiendo un gran error.

—No. Mi señor me agradecerá el que le entregue a un mago del bando de la luz —la persona que lo tenía sujeto era posiblemente de su misma altura y se notaba, por la sombra que se proyectaba en la muralla, que no tenía una constitución física mucho mayor a la suya, pero tenía varita y lo había desarmado —. Pero antes —dijo sugerente y iloendo el cuello de Black —… me parece que podría divertirme contigo antes de…

—Quita tus asquerosas manos de él, Amycus.

Sirius sonrió de lado. Parecía que tenía guardia personal dentro de las filas de mortífagos.

—Es mi presa, Malfoy —respondió el tipo, sin apartar la varita del cuello de Black.

—Creo, Carrow, que he dicho que lo sueltes. No lo volveré a repetir.

—Obedece, mentecato —le dijo Sirius, tratando de apartarse de ese estúpido que le clavaba la varita en el cuello —. Malfoy, necesito que Snape parta a Hogwarts.

— ¡Cállate! —Le dijo Carrow y golpeo a Sirius en la nuca.

—No debiste hace eso —Lucius se acercó de manera peligrosa a Amycus Carrow y apuntándolo con la varita le descargó su rabia —_Crucio_ —el cuerpo del mortífago se retorció en el piso por espacio de tres minutos —. Te lo diré una vez más, imbécil. No lo vuelvas a tocar.

El pobre idiota que seguía en el suelo, miraba como los otros interactuaban, sin apartar los ojos de Sirius. Con su alta y delgada figura, con el negro y liso cabello cayendo en cascada por su espalda. Lo quería para él… y lo tendría.

—Snape tiene que irse. Dumbledore fue por Harry y no pude hacer nada para retenerlo.

—Bien. Acompáñame —le dijo caminando frente a él —. No es bueno que aparezca por aquí así de repente.

—No procuraba venir, Malfoy. Harry es por quien vine.

—No pretendía que vinieras por mí… aun.

Sirius se detuvo de golpe, pero al ver como el prepotente rubio seguía su camino con una sonrisa de lado, terminó por bufar y seguirlo.

—Estúpido.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Harry se sentía demasiado raro de estar en su torre. Sentía como si todo el mundo estuviera mirándolo de manera rara, desafiante, como si estuvieran esperando que de un momento al otro se pusiera a atacar a todos de la nada. Ni siquiera Ron o Hermione, sus supuestos amigos, le habían hablado desde que llegó. Un terrible ahogo lo envolvía. Quería salir de ahí lo más rápido que fuera posible. Menos mal que sólo quedaba tres semanas de clases. El problema lo tendría después, por que aun no sabía como conseguir que lo sacaran de la casa de sus tíos. No querría volver a esa casa. Mucho menos si no eran sus parientes.

Y pensando en eso.

¿Qué pasaría con su vida si de verdad era hijo de Voldemort?

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?

Harry creyó alucinar al darse vuelta y encontrarse con Draco Malfoy. Aun rondaba en su cabeza las palabras de su padrino. La idea de que este rubio sea hijo de su padrino se le hacía ridícula. Claro, tan ridícula como la idea de que él fuera hijo de su Némesis.

—Sólo caminaba, Malfoy —dijo pasando de lado.

—Eso lo supongo. La pregunta es otra ¿Qué haces aquí?

Recién en ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba en los terrenos de Slytherin. Era increíble. Se sentía bien en ese nido de serpientes. ¿Será por sus raíces?

—Potter, Malfoy.

La voz del maestro de pociones llegó desde sus espaldas, logrando que ambos jóvenes se voltearan.

—Profesor —le saludó Draco. Pero antes de que le devolvieran el saludo —. Con su permiso.

Harry se quedó en ese pasillo, sólo con su profesor de pociones que no dejaba de mirarlo.

—Hay que hacer algo para que Dumbledore no se te pueda acercar, por lo menos hasta que sepamos como arreglar todo este enredo.

— ¿Pero qué? Pareciera que tiene poder sobre todo.

—Y lo tiene, créeme —abrió la puerta de su despacho y lo hizo entrar —. Tienes que mantenerte siempre acompañado. Tus amigos tienen que andar contigo arriba y abajo.

—Cuando los recupere —dijo con aire abatido —. No sé que pasó, que todo el mundo parece querer hacerme desaparecer.

—Eso es por influencia de las masas —le dijo pasándole un vaso de agua, al ver el estado desganado del chico —. Luego de que el torneo terminara. Diggory padre lanzó sus dardos contra todos…incluyéndote.

— ¡Pero yo no hice nada! —Dijo levantándose de la silla donde se había sentado y haciendo caer el vaso de su mano —Yo… lo lamento, no quise.

—Cálmate —le dijo apuntando al vaso y arreglando el desastre que había dejado. —, lo que tienes que hacer es cuidar tus espaldas.

— ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo si ahora pareciera que me miraran como el siguiente Lord oscuro?

—Probablemente lo seas. Eres su hijo.

—Profesor.

—Entiende una cosa, Potter. Si eres su hijo tendrás mucha gente cuidando de ti.

—Pero mucha más tras mi cabeza.

—Aquí me tendrás a mí.

Eso sonó tan personal que incomodó a ambos. Sólo esperaban que la protección de Severus no fuera a ser necesaria muy pronto. Que Harry no tuviera problemas con nadie, para no tener que revelar sus lealtades.

Continuará…

N/A: Hola mundooooooooooooooo lo sé, que cara dura llegar y hacerse la loca, pero de verdad, anoche no era yo misma, me moría de sueño y no podía dormir Y_Y me quedé dormida a las seis de la mañana y por ende falte al trabajo… porrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr lo que esta es la publicación de anoche… y esta noche vuelvo a publicar… sobre este capitulo, pues eso, nada que decir, sus propias conclusiones.

Un beso

Majo


	14. Capítulo 14: Un recuerdo al ocaso

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **14/36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 14: Un recuerdo al ocaso**

Harry estaba más tranquilo. Si bien aun no había nadie de su casa que le dirigiera la palabra, tampoco lo miraban o murmuraban cuando él estaba cerca, lo que ciertamente era mejor para él. Prefería que lo ignoraran, que pasaran de él, que no notaran su presencia.

De momentos sentía que era como volver a la casa de los Dursley. Cuando pasaban a su lado y parecía como si fuera invisible. Así es como ha vivido toda su vida. ¿Por qué no iba a poder en el colegio?

Lo bueno es que las clases terminarían al día siguiente y podría volver al anonimato. A ser nadie. A desaparecer por un par de meses.

— ¿Harry?

El chico se volteó al ver quien lo llamaba. Se le hacía raro que eso pasara, por lo que sonrió feliz al ver quien venía caminando hacia él. Se veía más cansado de lo normal. Más arruinado.

—Hola, Remus.

El hombre se sentó a su lado. Había venido a hablar con Dumbledore para volver a impartir clases el año que seguía. El director insistía que era necesario tenerlo como profesor en el colegio. Y a Remus le hacía bien. Sentía que estar en el colegio le devolvía parte de su vida perdida.

Le preguntó al director sobre Harry y este le dijo que seguramente estaba en el lago. Que había tomado el lugar como su refugio.

Cuando llegó y lo vio sentado contra el árbol, le recordó a cuando él mismo se alejaba del mundo y se relajaba mientras caía el ocaso.

— ¿Porqué tan melancólico, cachorro? —Le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado —No me gusta verte tan triste.

—No estoy triste, Moony. Es… complicado.

— ¿Qué te atosiga? Eres joven. Y si bien no has tenido la mejor de la vida…

— ¿La mejor de las vidas? Remus. Mi vida es una mierda —recogió sus piernas y escondió su cara entre las rodillas —. Desde que este año empezó, siento que es el último.

—No digas eso —le miró y se dio cuenta de que no sería capaz de alentarlo.

— ¿Has sentido alguna vez que tu vida ya no continua, que si miras al futuro no vez nada?

—Lo he sentido, Harry. Es horrible y lo sé.

—Cuéntame. Dime como lo superaste.

—Era joven, cachorro. Tenía una vida por delante con la persona que amaba, pero él decidió por un camino diferente y no pude ayudarlo.

Estaba realmente enamorado, pero cuando él cambió su camino, la muerte lo alejó para siempre.

— ¿Quién era?

—Regulus. El hermano menor de Sirius.

— ¿Él? —Harry no podía evitar sentirse impresionado —Bien, siempre creí que tú y Sirius… bien, ahora veo que no.

—Sirius es como mi hermano. Regulus siempre fue a quien amé.

— ¿Murió, cierto?

—Sí. Tenía dieciocho años cuando desapareció.

— ¿Y si no murió?

—No cachorro. Lo sentí. Creo que había pasado menos de un año cuando su magia se perdió de mí. Se fue para siempre.

—Entonces no era tu pareja destinada.

—Lo era, de hecho.

—Pero cuando el profesor Snape nos hizo ver ese trabajo sobre licántropos, decía que si llegaban a encontrar su pareja eterna, perderían la razón si es que moría.

—Es verdad, y créeme, siempre me pregunte el porqué de mi sanidad mental, pero nunca encontré la respuesta.

— ¿Y como sabes que Regulus era el indicado?

—Por que cuando lo veía nada más importaba a mí alrededor. Porque no podía verlo sufrir y una de sus sonrisas era más poderosa que un hechizo.

—De verdad le amabas.

—Le amo, Cachorro. Nunca dejaría de amarlo.

Harry sonrió al ver la cara de enamorado que tenía Remus. Él también quería vivir un amor así.

Claro, un amor que vivir si seguía con vida.

—Potter, Lupin.

Ambos se voltearon y Harry sintió como si su corazón saltara de golpe.

¿Por qué su mundo parecía trastocarse cuando Severus Snape aparecía en su mundo?

Él no podía estar enamorado, ¿Verdad?

— ¿Pasa algo, Severus?

—Tenemos que hablar, Lupin. —Severus pudo notar el entrecejo arrugado de Potter — ¿Algo que acotar?

—Nada, profesor —le dijo desviando el rostro, para que no se notara su confusión. Se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Remus —. Nos vemos, Moony.

Se alejó en dirección al castillo, sintiendo que ambos hombres lo miraban y queriendo que uno de ellos, lo notara únicamente a él.

Continuará…

N/A:… dormida mode on… no esperen mucho de mi esta noche, pero por lo menos ya saben quien está en manos de Dumbledore.


	15. Capítulo 15: Un llamado de auxilio

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **15/36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 15: Un llamado de auxilio**

Harry al fin estaba en su habitación.

Como siempre, el lugar no tenía nada más que una cama con frazadas viejas y rotas. La madera del piso estaba en un estado deplorable y en una esquina, un ropero que no contenía más que un par de camisetas viejas de su primo.

Aun así, estaba tranquilo.

Su tío, si es que lo era, le había ido a recoger a la llegada del expreso y sin decir ni una sola palabra le había ordenado que subiera al auto a punta de empujones.

Cuando llegó a la casa, su tía le miró con desprecio, pero no le dijo nada. Así que subió a su habitación y se encerró ahí.

Seguramente no comería ese día y quizás en cuanto más lo haría.

El tema era volver a ver a su primo. La última vez que lo vio no fue en una situación muy buena y con lo rencorosa que era esa bola de grasa, seguramente aun tenía en mente el cobrarle el que no le tomara en cuenta a él y su pandilla de gansos.

—Volviste… fenómeno.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, y el cebo que se asoma.

—Hola, Dudley —le respondió con desgana — ¿Sabes? No tengo ganas de discutir contigo.

—No me hables así, idiota —se acercó en dos zancadas y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Harry, que le rompió el labio enseguida —. No eres más que un fenómeno enclenque.

— ¿Y tú qué, Dudley? Siempre escudándote en las faldas de tu madre —se volteó para no mirarlo. Estaba arto de soportar a ese tipo.

Dursley se acercó a Harry y lo sostuvo de la camiseta, casi levantándolo del suelo.

—Escúchame bien, Potter.

—No me interesa escuchar nada que provenga de ti.

—Te crees muy poderoso por tener ese palito con el que haces tucos ¿Verdad? Pero no eres nada, sólo una pequeña basura al que puedo aplastar cuando quiera.

Harry sintió como era soltado y perdía el equilibrio cayendo al suelo de espadas. Sólo escuchó las risas de aquel tipo cuando se iba cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Las cosas para Harry no fueron muy diferentes a cuando llegó a la casa de los Dursley.

Tía Petunia seguía metida en su pordiosera vida social, regodeándose en fiestas de té que no le ayudaban en nada a su mal preciada popularidad entre las señoras del barrio.

Tío Vernon. Bien. Él nunca hacía nada más que trabajar y decir estupideces sobre la magia. Magia que no conocía y que nunca había deseado.

Dudley seguía haciendo de las suyas. Atacándolo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, lo maltrataba a base de golpes e insultos. Algo que lo tenía completamente sin cuidado.

Hasta hoy.

Sus tíos pretendían salir de la casa para poder asistir a una de esas fiestas en la empresa de tío Vernon. Dudley tendría una pequeña reunión con sus amigos. Harry sabía que tendría que aguantar las risas de esos idiotas por largo rato, así que se las arregló para sacar algo de comida de la alacena y en cuanto su primo se fue a recibir a sus amigotes, se metió en su habitación con la intención de no salir en un par de días, de ser necesario. Pero cuando ya estuvo instalado en la ventana, viendo como la gente caminaba afuera, fue cuando la puerta de su habitación se vio violentada de repente.

— ¿Que quieres ahora, Dudley? —Su tono de voz era evidentemente fastidiado —Dije que no te molestaría en nada. Que ni siquiera notarias mi presencia.

—Bien, pues resulta que me importa muy poco lo que tú tengas por decir —se movió a un lado para dejar pasar a tres de sus amigos. Cada uno con más mal aspecto que el otro — ¿Recuerdas lo que me hiciste el año pasado?

—Dudley, yo no te hice nada a ti.

—Desafiaste a mis padres al irte a ese lugar de nuevo.

—Tengo que estudiar, idiota.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, fenómeno.

Harry vio como se acercaban. Algo malo pasaría, sabía que no saldría bien de esa "entrevista" y sus temores se vieron a ratificados cuando uno de esos estúpidos adolescentes sacó una navaja. Trató d alejarse lo más que pudo, pero nada pudo hacer cuando otros dos se acercaron por los costados y lo sujetaron.

—Déjenme en paz.

—Pásame la navaja.

Con verdadero pavor vio como el idiota de su supuesto primo balanceaba el arma frente a él.

"Tengo que hacer algo… Me van a matar"

Harry miró a su alrededor y vio como la jaula de Hedwig y como su hermosa lechuza se trataba de liberar de sus ataduras para ayudarlo. Tenía que pedir ayuda. Tenía que salir de allí, pero un fuerte dolor lo hizo retorcerse.

Dudley pasaba la navaja desde su pecho hasta su ombligo, desgarrando su piel y mojando su camiseta con la sangre que brotaba de la herida. Forcejeó y logró separarse de uno de esos desgraciados, pero en la confusión no pudo darse cuenta de que el otro chico también tenía una navaja y se la incrustó en un costado. Se tambaleó mientras ponía una mano en el puñal para extraerlo, pero el dolor fue aun mayor y vio que su mano estaba cubierta de sangre, volvió la vista a los desgraciados que se reían ante su cobarde ataque y luego estiró su mano manchando a su lechuza en el proceso y se estiró con fuerza, sólo para lograr alcanzar la jaula con la punta de los dedos y dejándola caer desde la ventana.

Vio como la jaula se abría y como su amiga salía de su celda de metal para empezar a dar vueltas por el techo de la habitación.

Los ineptos trataban de atrapar a la lechuza, pero sin mayores resultados.

— ¡Ve por ayuda, Hedwig! ¡Trae a alguien!

El grito de Harry alertó a la emplumada, que salió disparada por la ventana, buscando ayuda para su joven amo.

Continuará…

N/A: Sí, las cosas se pondrán aun peor de lo que están. ¿Odian a Dudley?... pues ahora lo odiaran aun más.

Un beso

Majo


	16. Capítulo 16: Rescatando al heredero

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **16/36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 16: Rescatando al heredero**

Sirius estaba en su habitación. Como siempre, dando vueltas mientras sentía que algo malo pasaba.

Remus, que había ido a visitarlo, le pedía que se sentara. Desde hace unas semanas que su amigo estaba más nervioso de lo que siempre se mostraba.

—Estas paranoico, Sirius —le dijo tomándolo del brazo y obligándolo a sentarse a su lado —. Harry esta bien.

—Tenía que haberme impuesto ante Dumbledore. Maldito viejo manipulador, yo soy el que debería ver por Harry.

—No es justo que hables así de Albus. Él sólo quiere que Harry esté con su familia todo el tiempo posible.

—Sí, claro. Tú siempre ves buenas acciones en todos, Moony. Estoy seguro que hasta a Voldemort le verías el lado bueno.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad. Que odio a ese hombre. Que me quitó lo que más amo.

Sirius notó lo mal que le habían hecho sus palabras a su amigo.

—Yo… lo lamento, Remise —se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano —. Hay veces que lo olvido todo.

—Lo sé, no tienes que disculparte.

Sirius sonrió. Su amigo siempre amaría a su hermano. No importa que los años pasaran y que Regulus nunca volviera.

¿Cómo podía decir Voldemort que Remus era un mortífago fiel? Si fue él mismo quien mandó a ejecutar a su hermanito, la pareja de Remus y fiel a sus ordenes.

—Que imagen tan conmovedora.

Ambos miraron a la entrada de la sala y Sirius rodó los ojos levantándose en el acto para salir de la habitación.

—A ustedes se les hizo costumbre entrar a mi casa sin preguntar, ¿Verdad?

Remus ni siquiera miraba a su amigo que salía de la habitación. Su mirada estaba clavada en los dos hombres parados ahí.

— ¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí, Severus?

—Lupin —le saludó por cortesía —Yo sólo vengo a hablar algo con Black.

—Claro y lo tenías que traer a él como chaperón, ¿Cierto? —Les dijo Sirius, entrando en la habitación nuevamente, pero con una cerveza en la mano y vaso de Whisky en la otra que le tendió a su amigo —. No les ofrezco nada, pues sé que se irán ahora mismo.

—Que mal anfitrión eres, Black. Pero es verdad y es mejor que Lupin esté aquí también.

— ¿Así? Pues habla. Entre más rápido lo haces, más rápido se largan.

Sirius parecía fulminar a los tipos parados frente a ellos. Snape siempre le había caído como patada en el estomago. Y Malfoy. Bien, él le ponía terriblemente incomodo.

Lucius, que parecía tener la vista clavada en Sirius, también reparó en que Lupin los miraba con demasiada desconfianza. Dudaba que el Lord tuviera la razón con respecto a éste licántropo.

—El ministerio se ha proclamado en contra de las enseñanzas de Dumbledore —dijo con una mueca de lado —. Van a enviar a un miembro del ministerio para que tome un puesto como docente el Hogwarts.

—Eso es estúpido —Sirius comenzó nuevamente con su paseo por la sala — ¿Acaso están dementes? El ministerio no tiene nada que hacer en el colegio.

—Eso es verdad —dijo Remus, aun sin entender porque el rubio estaba ahí y no dejaba de mirar a Sirius —. Además ¿Qué puesto ocuparía?

—Por eso es bueno que tú estés aquí.

Un silencio incomodo se cernió entre todos.

—Ya veo —dijo un poco cabizbajo —. Tendré que dejar mi puesto.

—Así es. Dumbledore les dijo que todos sus puestos estaban completos y agregó que tú eras el nuevo profesor de DCAO. Evidentemente los miembros se pusieron a la defensiva sobre tu condición…

—Y pidieron mi cabeza. Lo entiendo —dijo tomando todo el contenido de un golpe —. Seguramente Albus lo hace para mejor.

Tres bufidos se sintieron en la sala y Remus los miró de manera analítica, pero no pudo ahondar demasiado en el asunto, por que un gran estruendo se sintió en la parte alta de la mansión.

— ¡¿Qué demonios pasó ahora?! —Sirius subió corriendo, seguido de cerca por los otros tres.

Cuando estuvieron en la planta alta, se acercaron a la puerta de la habitación de Harry, que era el lugar desde donde provenía el ruido.

Sirius abrió la puerta y vio desconcertado como la lechuza de su ahijado revoloteaba por toda la habitación.

Remus, que tenía un olfato más desarrollado, pudo percibir algo diferente en el aroma de la pequeña ave.

—Huele a sangre —dijo abriendo los ojos —, pero no es de ella.

—Harry —el gemido de Sirius llamó la atención de los otros —. Algo le pasó a Harry.

Ninguno alcanzó a sujetar a Sirius cuando el hombre ya había corrido a la planta baja y se dirigía a la salida, hasta que el mayor de los cuatro lo atrapó antes de que pudiera salir.

¡Suéltame! —Le gritaba debatiéndose del abrazo feroz sobre su cintura —Harry está en peligro.

—No puedes salir de aquí. Todavía los Aurores te buscan por escapar de Azkaban.

—Lucius tiene razón, Black —dijo Severus —. Ustedes diríjanse a la mansión Malfoy. Yo iré con Lupin a ver que pasó con Potter y si es algo grave… enviaré una señal.

— ¡Me importan una mierda los putos Aurores! —Les gritó tratando de soltarse — ¡Maldita sea, Malfoy! ¡Suelta de una puta vez!

—Severus y Malfoy tienen razón, Sirius. Tú no puedes salir de aquí. Mucho menos ir a la casa de los parientes de Harry.

Remus miraba a Lucius, tratando de entender porque reaccionaba así con su amigo, pero el nervio de no saber que pasaba con Harry, le tenía demasiado bloqueado.

Sirius no dejaba de patalear. Ni mucho menos dejó de hacerlo cuando vio que Remus y Snape salían de la casa, dejándolo solo con el bastardo que lo tenía atrapado.

—Ahora… quédate quieto —la voz de Lucius no dejaba lugar a reclamos —. Te voy a soltar, pero te tienes que controlar. Hazlo por tu "ahijado".

Sirius se dio cuenta en ese momento, que su actuar sólo estaba retrasando el que Harry recibiera ayuda. Así que no volvió a reclamar. Ni tampoco lo hizo cuando Malfoy prácticamente lo arrojó dentro de la chimenea y se metía con él agarrándolo por la cintura para luego evocar el nombre de mansión.

Continuará…

N/A: Publicando un nuevo capítulo, ya sabrán que es lo que pasó con Harry, pero se los advierto, no será en el próximo, aunque se viene buenooooooooooo

Un beso

Majo


	17. Capítulo 17: Furia

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **17/36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 17: Furia**

Cuando Remus y Severus llegaron a al numero 4 de Privet Drive, esperaron encontrar un poco más de orden. Menos bullicio del que había en ese momento.

Estacionados en la acera de frente a la casa, había una patrulla de policías. Alrededor, una gran cantidad de gente que quería saber que es lo que pasaba en la casa de los Dursley.

No esperaron nada más. Se dirigieron al interior de la casa y se encontraron de frente con los dueños de casa.

— ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

El estruendoso grito de Vernon Dursley no fue nada para los magos. No les intimidaba en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Dónde esta Harry? —Remus se notaba furioso, el olor a sangre era tremendo y estaba empezando a afectar sus sentidos —Esta arriba.

Severus lo escuchó y caminó rápidamente por las escaleras. Un idiota policía trató de impedirle el paso, pero Remus fue más rápido y se interpuso en su camino.

—Mantenlos ocupados, Lupin. Yo voy por Potter

—Señores, no pueden acercarse a la escena del delito.

Remus se giró para ver a Severus, pero el hombre ya no miraba a nadie, había apurado el paso hasta llegar al segundo piso.

—No puede acercarse.

—Veamos si me detienes —no fue necesario que sacara su varita, con sólo un giró de su mano, el individuo se vio aplastado contra la muralla.

Siguió su camino hasta la habitación que tenía la puerta abierta. La escena que recibió fue escabrosa.

El piso de la habitación estaba cubierto de sangre. En una esquina, se notaba un cuerpo cubierto por un plástico de color naranjo, se alcanzaba a ver una mano. En la muralla del fondo, se podía apreciar lo que parecían ser las tripas de alguien. No quería seguir ahí. Le daba asco el lugar y tenía la imperiosa necesidad de saber donde demonios se encontraba Potter. Porque no era el tipo bajo la bolsa de plástico. Su magia se sentía en el ambiente.

Bajó corriendo y se encontró con la misma escena que había visto antes de subir.

— ¿Y Harry?

Severus no puso atención a la pregunta de Remus y se acercó a Vernon para sostenerlo del cuello de la camisa que traía puesta.

— ¡Donde esta el chico! —Le gritó levantándolo del piso.

— ¡Contrólese, señor! —Le dijo el policía, pero antes de intervenir fue detenido por Remus —Si siguen interviniendo los tendremos que detener.

—Sólo queremos saber donde esta Harry Potter.

— ¿Es uno de los jóvenes que estaba en la habitación? —Le preguntó el policía a Petunia.

—Es al que se llevaron…

— ¡¿Quién se lo llevó?!

— ¡Señor, por favor, baje al señor Dursley!

— ¡No hasta que me responda!

—El chico fue llevado al centro asistencial. Al parecer los atacaron y esta gravemente herido.

— ¿A dónde lo llevaron? —Preguntó Remus, tratando de controlarse lo más posible.

—No podemos darle esa información. Estamos investigando la muerte de otros dos jóvenes y mientras eso no se resuelva…

—Escúcheme bien, desgraciado —le dijo perdiendo completamente los estribos —. Me va a decir ahora mismo donde está Harry Potter.

—Comprenda, señor…

—Somos profesores del chico y recibimos un llamado de auxilio de su parte. No nos detendrán… créame que tenemos los recursos para encontrarlo con o sin su ayuda, pero si algo malo le pasó, fue por culpa de los tíos de Harry.

— ¡Nuestro hijo también esta herido!

—Se supone que ustedes debían proteger a Harry ¿Dónde estaban cuando todo esto pasó? —Remus se había acercado demasiado a Petunia —Por el bien de ustedes, espero que Harry no esté tan mal.

—No amenaces a mi mujer, fenómeno. Si el mocoso se muere, no puede importarme menos.

—Pagaras por esto —el puño de Severus se incrustó violentamente contra la cara regordeta de Vernon Dursley, ante la atónita mirada de todos los demás.

— ¡Ya es suficiente, me los llevaré detenidos por obstrucción en una investigación de homicidio!

Remus vio como un par de policías se acercaban a ellos y sujetó la mano de Severus.

—Hay que ir por Harry y llevarlo a Hogwarts. Es lo más seguro.

—No lo creo, Lupin.

Ambos hombres se voltearon y Remus retrocedió negando con la cabeza.

—Voldemort.

—Veo que me puedes reconocer sin problemas, pero al igual que Black, tienes que aprender a respetar a tus superiores.

—Mi Lord —Severus se inclinó y vio de reojo a Lupin que sacaba su varita —. Si le atacas, no podrás volver a ver a Potter.

Remus lo miró con la vista cargada en rencor.

—Nos traicionas —dijo absorto en lo que pasaba. Luego se giró para encarar a Voldemort —. Fuiste tú. Tú atacaste a Harry.

Voldemort ni siquiera le tomó en consideración y pasó por su lado apuntando al policía a cargo.

—_Imperio_ —el ataque le llegó de golpe y los ojos del hombre se nublaron completamente —. Dime en este momento a donde trasladaron a Harry Potter.

—Fue trasladado al Hospital Marsden Real.

—Bien —se giró para ver a los muggle que eran los supuestos tíos de su hijo —. No morirán ahora. Lo harán después, a mano del que tanto han despreciado y no habrá lugar en el mundo en el que se puedan esconder cuando mi hijo surja y cobre venganza ante aquellos que le han dañado.

Severus siguió al Lord que caminaba a la salida y se encontró con que no había nadie alrededor.

— ¿Mi señor, los muggle…?

—Se encuentran en sus mugrosas casas. No me conviene que Dumbledore se entere de que estuvimos aquí, pero tuve que manipular a una vieja squid que habita a unas casas.

Remus los miraba, sin dejar de apuntarlos.

Si quieres respuestas, Lupin. Ven con nosotros.

El licántropo miró a ambos. Su alma le decía que algo estaba mal ahí, pero que no era por la presencia de ambos hombres. Así que guardó su varita y los siguió, necesitaba saber de Harry.

Continuará…

N/A: Lo lamento mucho! Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios… naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa en fin, llegaba la noche y me entraba un sueño horrible y terminaba por no publicar, pero ya está el capitulo de hoy… y si es que estoy despierta luego de mis 12, les pongo uno nuevo.

Un beso

Majo


	18. Capítulo 18: Camino a un nuevo hogar

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **18/36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 18: Camino a un nuevo hogar**

Cuando Remus siguió a Severus y a Voldemort, no se esperó que le trasladaran con ellos hasta la entrada del hospital que había dicho el hombre, estando influenciado por la maldición Imperio.

Si estaban ahí buscando a Harry, ¿Por qué no hacía algo para evitar que llegaran hasta Harry?

Era esa maldita costumbre que tenía de ver el lado bueno de todo. Por que era bueno que Harry estuviera vivo. ¡Harry seguía con vida!

El problema aquí es que estaba siguiendo al tipo que había querido eliminarlo desde que supo de su infantil existencia y se llevó a Lily y James por delante.

—Es por aquí.

La voz de Severus llegó a los oídos de Remus como un cable a tierra.

Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaban frente a un enorme edificio. En la entrada se citaba el nombre del establecimiento. El hospital a donde habían trasladado a Harry.

Entraron por la recepción y vio como Voldemort volvía a lanzar una maldición a una mujer que estaba en la recepción y le ordenó que los guiara hasta la habitación del chico.

Le daba asco tener que ser casi participe de todo esto, pero era verdad que necesitaba encontrar a Harry lo antes posible. Tenía que cerciorarse de que estuviera completamente bien.

Llegaron a una habitación en donde había un letrero que aludía la sigla UTI. Eso no le gustó para nada.

Entraron aun cuarto pulcramente blanco. Con maquinas que eran utilizadas por los muggle. Y en medio de la habitación una cama.

Los tres hombres que seguían a la enfermera muggle, se detuvieron de golpe al ver hacia la cama.

Harry Potter estaba en ella. Cubierto de telas blancas y manchadas con sangre en algunas partes. Su rostro era casi irreconocible. Su cabello, como siempre indomable, estaba revuelto en la almohada, mientras una de las piernas del chico se encontraba elevada, colgando de unas cuerdas que pendían de una base metálica junto a la camilla.

— ¿Quiénes son? No están autorizados a entrar aquí. Es un área restringida.

Remus vio al hombre que quería cortarles el paso. Era alto y joven, se notaba en su rostro. Se apellidaba Jones. Por lo menos ese era el nombre que decía en la bata de medico que traía puesta.

—Queremos saber que es lo que tiene Harry —le pidió con educación, algo que parecían no tener los hombres que lo acompañaban.

—No puedo darles esa información. Sólo los padres del chico pueden ser informados, dado lo grave de su condición.

—Entonces empieza a hablar muggle. Soy el padre del chico.

Remus se giró tan rápido que estuvo a un paso de dislocarse el cuello.

—Quédate callado, Lupin —le dijo Severus —. Si no lo haces, no seremos responsables de lo que te suceda.

Remus tenía ganas de gritarles que no le importaba que lo hicieran desaparecer con tal de no dejar ensuciar así la memoria de su amigo James, pero un gemido en la cama le recordó que Harry estaba ahí y que era lo mas importante en ese momento.

— ¿Es su hijo? —Le preguntó el medico, dudando de la veracidad de las palabras del hombre, pero ante la mirada fría que tenía Voldemort, terminó por acceder —El chico esta muy mal herido. Tiene lesiones múltiples en la espalda, hombro derecho y tobillo izquierdo. Tiene completamente destrozado la tibia del pie derecho. Una perforación en el pulmón derecho, producido por una herida con un objeto corto punzante y se salvó sólo de milagro que otra de las puñaladas que recibió no diera exactamente en el corazón.

El medico caminó con paso firme a través de la habitación, sin mirar a los hombres ni la enfermera que aun seguía bajo el hechizo de Voldemort. Se acercó a la camilla y tomó la carpeta que reposaba en la mesita junto a la camilla para ponerse a anotar datos en ella que iba viendo en las maquinas que rodeaban al chico.

—Lo sacaremos de aquí —dijo Voldemort, con voz dura y fría —será mejor que lo saquemos antes de que lleguen Dumbledore.

— ¡No dejaré que se lo lleven!

Remus se encontraba parado entre los hombres y la camilla donde reposaba Harry. Como si su cuerpo sirviera como barrera para que ellos no se pudieran acercar a sonde dormía el mal herido muchacho.

—No es como si pudieras hacer algo para impedirlo. Mi Lord acaba de decir que lo sacaremos de aquí y así se hará.

— ¡No los dejaré! —Sacó su varita y apuntó a los otros dos —Si dan un sólo paso más…

— ¿Qué? ¿Realmente crees que puedes hacer algo para evitar que saque a mi hijo de aquí?

— ¡Deja de decir esa mentira! —Le gritó ya fuera de si —Harry es hijo de James…

—Nunca he dicho lo contrario.

Remus se quedo atónito con la declaración del hombre, siendo incapaz de procesar la información obtenida y dejando pasar a Severus por su lado que se acercaba a la camilla donde dormía el menor.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretenden? —El medico le cortó el paso, poniéndose entre el porcionista y la camilla —Salgan inmediatamente de aquí, si no quieren que llame a seguridad para que los desalojen.

— ¿Crees que podrán con nosotros, inmundo muggle? —Le dijo el Lord acercándose a sonde estaba el infeliz que les pretendía poner problemas para trasladar a Harry. —No hay mucho que puedas hacer estando muerto… ¡Avada Kedabra!

Remus se giró con pavor, pensando que la maldición iba dirigida a Harry, pero increíblemente eso no pasó. Vio el cuerpo del medico en el suelo, evidentemente sin vida.

Severus. Convoca un portal a la mansión Malfoy, de hay iremos a la nueva mansión.

El porcionista se dispuso a hacer lo que el lord le indicaba, sin dejar pasar más tiempo del necesario.

Remus, que aun seguía pasmado con todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, no dudo ni un instante en traspasar el portal tras ellos. Mientras el Lord trasladaba el cuerpo de Harry, con todo y camilla. Dejando atrás los implementos de los médicos muggle y los dos cuerpos sin vida en la habitación. La enfermera ya no les era de ayuda.

Continuará…

N/A: ¿Qué tal?

No tengo tiempo por que voy de camino al trabajo.

Espero que les guste

Un beso

Majo


	19. Capítulo 19: Revelaciones

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 19: Revelaciones**

Draco miraba todo como si se tratara de un circo estúpido. En su sala, o más bien, en la sala de su mansión. Se encontraba un incontrolable Sirius Black, dando vueltas como animal enjaulado, mientras soltaba una cantidad impresionante de improperios a favor de unos muggles, que según alcanzó a entender desde su posición en la puerta de la entrada, eras los parientes del estúpido de Harry Potter.

La cuestión era básicamente esta. A él no le importaba absolutamente nada de lo que tuviera que ver con el niño dorado de Dumbledore, y no sabía por que tenía que tolerar este tipo de espectáculos tan peyorativos en su propio hogar.

—Black, no sacaras nada al trastornarte de esa manera.

Lucius lo miraba fascinado desde su sitio, sentado cómodamente en un gran sillón de fina tela color turquesa, que armonizaba exquisitamente con el decorado del lugar. Paredes color ocre, dándole un aspecto cálido al lugar. Los muebles (evidentemente costosos) eran de un estilo completamente adecuado con la decoración tan aristocrática de ese sitio.

Sirius se volteó y lo fulminó con la mirada, cosa que no pareció importarle al mayor.

—Se supone que el Lord fue por Harry hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Permitiste que Lord Voldemort fuera por tu preciado ahijado?

Draco hizo su aparición en el interior de la sala, trastocando en el instante a ambos hombres, pero obviamente, por diferentes motivos.

Sirius sintió que sus piernas no eran capaces de sostenerlo al ver al que supuestamente era su hijo, parado frente a él, mientras lo increpaba sobre sus decisiones como padrino.

Lucius miraba de uno a otro. Como si estuviera esperando que de un momento al otro, dos polos terriblemente cargados, explotaran frente a su cara. Sin que él pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo.

—No es apropiado que entres a un lugar sin darte a presentar, Draco —le retó Lucius, tratando de sortear lo inevitable.

—Lo lamento, padre —le dijo Draco, pero sin dejar de ver a Sirius, que parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablas, de un momento al otro — ¿Alguna razón en especial por la que Sirius Black, reconocido miembro de la luz y prófugo de Azkaban, este en nuestra sala?

—No hables de esa manera de un invitado, hijo. Y ahora te agradecería que nos dejaras solos.

—Espera —pidió Sirius, casi como si se estuviera ahogando con lo que estaba pasando —. Necesito saberlo —dijo mirando a Lucius —. Tengo que saber si es verdad.

—No hay manera en que yo te lo pueda decir.

Draco no entendía lo que estaba pasando ahí, ni por que se sentía tan incomodo con la mirada anhelante del moreno frente a él.

— ¿Cómo lo hago entonces? No es fácil verlo sin saber la verdad.

— ¿Podrían explicarme que es lo que pasa aquí?

—No es algo que tengas que saber, Draco.

— ¡Sí lo es! —Le gritó Sirius — ¡Si lo que dijo el Lord es verdad, esto también lo incumbe!

—No permitiré que le metas ideas en la cabeza a mi hijo, que puedan resultar ser mentira.

— ¿Y si de verdad lo es? —Dijo bajando la cabeza de repente, causándole malestar a los otros dos en la sala — ¿Qué haré si es verdad? El tiempo ha pasado, no puedo recuperar tantos años de abandono.

—Si es verdad, no es como si realmente fuera un abandono. No estuvo en tus manos el hacerlo y mucho menos en las mías el impedirlo.

—Esto comienza a molestarme. No me gusta no saber las cosas.

Sirius sonrió de lado. Podía ver tanto de si mismo en ese muchacho, que era angustiante. Si bien Draco era una copia física de Lucius, su carácter dictaba todo lo contrario. Era altanero, ególatra, un tanto narcisista y no permitía que le pasaran por delante.

—Han pasado muchas cosas en estos últimos meses, Draco —le dijo el animago. Sin importarle la ceja que alzó el menor ante el huso de su nombre de pila —. Quizás realmente no te gusten y…

—Ya te dije que te detengas, Black —le advirtió Lucius, parándose de su cómoda ubicación.

—Él tiene derecho a saberlo… si es verdad… si realmente es mi hijo.

Si había algo que Sirius no tenía ni un poquito, era tacto. Ya lo sabían sus amigos y cercanos, pero Lucius, al no recordar nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos, no recordaba la lengua suelta del moreno.

Draco lo miraba con una ceja alzada y la comisura de la boca en un ángulo despreciablemente arrogante.

— ¿Y se supone que mi madre engañó a mi padre, contigo? —Le preguntó con desprecio, mientras cruzaba las manos frente a su pecho.

—No —su respuesta fue rotunda y eso extrañó al menor, que inmediatamente arrugó el entrecejo—. Yo fui quien te dio a luz… o por lo menos, eso es lo que se supone que pasó.

Draco había dejado caer las manos a sus costados, mientras centraba su mirada en su padre, que parecía haber encontrado una fascinante manera de asesinar a Black, clavándole la mirada en el cuello.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho. Cuidando de los últimos detalles para dar por terminado el año escolar de manera satisfactoria. No importaba lo que se requiriera. Si era necesario hacer la vista gorda con algunos alumnos que no alcanzaban el puntaje para avanzar de nivel y subir una que otra calificación, con tal de que pasaran, estaba bien. Mientras él estuviera a cargo, ningún alumno reprobaría. Francamente, no le importaban en lo más mínimo los estudiantes. El asunto era su imagen. Su presencia como educador. Nadie nunca le podría reprochar el que su hijo o hija, no aprendieran un estúpido hechizo iluminador.

El crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea le llamó instantáneamente la atención, lanzando un hechizo bloqueador en la puerta.

Conocía perfectamente la procedencia de su nueva visita. Le había visto hace años, pero los nuevos acontecimientos, le obligaban a tener nuevos contactos con personas de baja categoría.

—Dumbledore —el saludo áspero y casi con desprecio, provino de un ser que era igual de desagradable que su tono.

—Toma asiento, Greyback —le dijo apuntando a la silla que estaba frente a él, para protegerla antes de que esa bestia la utilizara — ¿Qué sabes de la vuelta de tu señor?

—Aun nada —le dijo sentándose, mientras ponía los pies sobre el escritorio, sin el más mínimo respeto con el hombre frente a él —. Sólo ha llamado a su círculo interno.

— ¿Y de quienes estamos hablando? —Le preguntó, mientras trasladaba los papeles que tenía frente a él, hacía uno de los estantes que estaban a sus espaldas, pero sin siquiera molestarse en levantarse y cerciorarse de que quedaran en perfecto orden. —Suponiendo que la mayoría esta en Azkaban o muertos.

—Sabes que son más los que estaban dentro de la orden oscura y que le son fieles a Voldemort hasta la muerte.

—Evidentemente tú no estas dentro de esos parámetros —se puso de pie para caminar alrededor del despacho —. Aun recuerdo el día que llegaste a mí, con el cuerpo inconsciente de Regulus Black, pidiéndome que lo alejara de Lupin. Estabas realmente desesperado.

—No estamos hablando de mí, aquí.

—Pero me fuiste de mucha ayuda en esos tiempos —se situó tras el hombre y apretó con fuerza los hombros de este —. Quiero que los mantengas vigilados. Que la poción que les dimos no pierda su efecto.

—Sí, claro. Tu increíble poción para la selección de los recuerdos… aun puedo recordar cuando me lo dijiste, y te cito "Asegurare de que todo quedé como es debido, Greyback. Los Gryffindor son los buenos. Los Slytherin son los malos" —casi se reía de su propia voz chillona, mientras imitaba al anciano tras él —. Tú siempre con esa estupidez de las peleas entre las casas —se puso de pie y caminó a la chimenea nuevamente —. Yo los vigilaré, mientras tú sigas manteniendo en las sombras al mocoso Black y al cachorro de mi futuro amante.

Al tipo desapareció sin dejar que el anciano dijera nada más.

—Eso esta por verse, Greyback. No eres el único interesado en el poder del lobo.

Su risa retorcida le calaría los huesos a cualquiera, por eso no quitó los hechizos de su despacho, disponiéndose a salir por la trampilla que había tras su librero. Era momento de ir a ver a su preciosa y antigua adquisición. Aquel que seguiría con él, por los siglos.

Continuará…

N/A: ¿Qué puedo decir después de este emocionante capítulo?... muajajajajajajaj

Un beso

Majo


	20. Capítulo 20: Cuidando del principe

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **20/36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 20: Cuidando del príncipe**

Remus siguió a Severus y a Voldemort a través de del portal, llegando a un lugar impresionante.

Frente a ellos se elevaba la construcción mas magnifica que hubiera visto hasta el momento (dejando de lado Hogwarts, claro).

Remus pensaba que por lo menos debía tener tres pisos. Jardines hermosamente decorados, como si el lugar lo fuese a habitar una familia real o algo parecido. Las paredes blancas, el inmenso obelisco de agua que se alcanzaba a ver desde el frontis de la mansión. Sólo le indicaba que el lugar tendría que ser increíblemente glamoroso por dentro, pero aun ante todo lo abrumado que se sentía al ver un lugar así, se preguntó a quien había pertenecido tan magnifico lugar.

— ¿A quien le quitaron este lugar? —Vio como el Lord seguía su camino. La camilla de Harry levitaba tras suyo, pero Severus se volteo.

—Esta es la mansión del amo…

—Es la nueva mansión de mis herederos.

Ambos hombres se quedaron impresionados ante las palabras del Lord.

— ¿Mi señor? —Le preguntó Severus, extrañado de las palabras de su amo —No entiendo a que se refiere.

—A eso mismo, Severus —le dijo apuntando a la entrada con su varita, para que las puertas se abrieran de par en par y por ella poder entrar el cuerpo de su hijo —. Harry es mi heredero y sus hijos lo serán también.

— ¡Harry no es su heredero! —Remus ya estaba arto de todo lo que había escuchado desde que llegaron con Harry — ¡Él es hijo de James y Lily Potter!

—Harry es mi hijo. El hijo que tuvimos con James.

— ¡Eso es mentira! —Sentía que su sangre bullía y eso no era bueno para nadie.

—Lupin, contrólate —la voz pausada de Severus, le rogaba que dejara su furia para después.

—No me importa lo que me digas… —estuvo a un segundo de atacar, pero el crack de una aparición resonó a unos metro de ellos.

Sirius apareció frente a Remus, Snape y el Lord.

No quería pensar más en lo que había pasado en la mansión Malfoy. Dejó de escuchar cuando Draco salió del salón dando un portazo digno de su sangre arrebatada. Por eso estaba ahí. Le había pedido a Malfoy padre que lo llevara con Remus y Harry y muy a los problemas que había puesto el aristócrata, terminó por mascullando algo que no terminó por entender y lo sostuvo de un brazo para aparecerlos ahí

—Remus, ¿Dónde esta Harry?

El licántropo tuvo la intención de abrir la boca, pero el gemido que provino de la garganta del animago, le detuvo. Sirius ya había visto a Harry.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarse, Black —Le dijo la voz profunda del Lord, cortando el camino del moreno al instante —. El único que se acercara a Harry será Severus.

El porcionista sintió como se le removía el piso, pero no iba a negarse a una orden de su señor.

—Como usted ordene, mi Lord.

Sirius apretó los puños de manera altanera, sin importarle en ese minuto desafiar a quien sea. Él quería ver a Harry y ni siquiera Lord Voldemort lo detendría.

El Lord entendió enseguida las intenciones de Black, así que tomó cartas en el asunto, y su carta, estaba parada junto al hombre.

—Sacado de aquí, Lucius, por que si no lo haces, dejare a tu hijo huérfano.

La amenaza fue certera, Lucius dio un paso adelante y sostuvo nuevamente su brazo con la intención de sacarlo de ahí, pero vio como los ojos azules resplandecían ante el temor de que lo separara de su supuesto ahijado.

—Por favor… no me interpondré —le dijo al Lord —. Sólo le ruego que no me aleje de él. No quiero perderlo a él… también.

Lucius sintió una punzada al recordar a Draco. Tendría que hablar seriamente con su heredero. La actitud que había tenido con Black no se la podía tolerar.

El Lord vio con deleite como su intención de romper a Black se cumplía ampliamente, por lo que simplemente siguió caminando al interior de la casa.

Remus quería hablar con su amigo. Algo no encajaba ahí. Era como si todo el mundo supiera algo que él no.

Severus siguió al Lord. Subieron a la segunda planta, dejando atrás los pasillos de estilo clásico, al igual que la habitación que acababa de pasar, para poder subir por las hermosas escaleras de mármol blanco.

Llegaron a una habitación, que podía compararse fácilmente con el despacho de Dumbledore en comparación de porte. Como imaginó. Las paredes de pulcro blanco al igual que el piso alfombrado. Era mullido y sentía que caminaba sobre nubes. La cama de dos plazas, con doseles exquisitamente bordados. Se imaginaba que la habitación sería así de estrambótica, pero eso no le servía en ese momento.

—Te dejo con él, Severus. Quiero un reporte a cada hora con sus avances.

El Lord salió de la habitación, mientras Severus hacía una reverencia.

Severus miró al cuerpo sobre la camilla y con un pase de su varita, levitó el cuerpo, con el mayor cuidado posible. Situó el cuerpo en la cama, que se hundió levemente por el peso que ejercía el joven cuerpo al ser depositado.

Vio como se quejaba y por lo menos eso le demostraba que no estaba inconsciente como en algún momento lo pensó.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron, Potter?

Se acercó con cuidado y pasó su varita por el cuerpo del menor.

Muggle idiota —refunfuñó al encontrar más daños de los que habían encontrado los médicos muggle.

Encontró, además de los daños anteriores, una gran hemorragia interna, un trozo de hueso anclado en el pulmón derecho, lo que seguramente le traería problemas después.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación, tratando de no encontrarse con nadie en el camino, para meterse por una muralla falsa y caminar unos cuantos metros a través de un pasillo. Llegó a un improvisado laboratorio que el Lord había mandado a hacer para que pudiera tener todas las pociones que se necesitaran a la hora de la batalla y posterior a esta.

Se dirigió rápidamente al armario y empezó a recolectar todo lo que creyó, necesitaría para el chico. Sacó viales de más, pero eso no le importaba, tenía que cubrir todas las posibles lesiones que podrían aparecer después del primer tratamiento.

Cuando volvió al cuarto, no puedo evitar estremecerse al contemplar a Harry. El chico estaba demasiado anclado en su vida como para ignorarlo en este estado.

Su hermosa cara, ahora se encontraba hinchada por los golpes que le administraron. Su blanca piel, ahora enrojecida y marcada.

Quería saber que es lo que le había pasado, que era lo que le habían hecho.

Caminó rápidamente hasta la cama y con un cuidado inmenso elevó un poco su cabeza sosteniendo de la nuca. Con su mano libre, llevó uno de los viales a su propia boca para descorcharlo y luego lo aproximo a la boca del menor.

El líquido fue entrando por la garganta de Harry y buena parte de ella se salió por la comisura de su labio.

Severus tragó con dificultad. El chico estaba inconsciente, herido, sangrando, pero aun así no perdía su encanto.

Lo volvió a acomodar. Esa poción le diría cuantas lesiones tenía en el cuerpo y podría empezar a curarlas apropiadamente.

Pero necesitaba como afrontar lo que fuera cuando el chico despertara.

Tomó su varita y con la otra mano, abrió un ojo de Harry.

¡_Legeremens_!

Continuará…

www . planosdecasas . info / wp-content / uploads / 2009 / 05 / grande-mansion . jpg

La mansión Riddle…


	21. Capítulo 21: Reconstrucción de escena

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **21/36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 21: Reconstitución de escena**

_Severus se vio entrando en la casa de los supuestos tíos de Potter. Los tipos en general no le tomaron en cuenta, más que para advertirle que no se le ocurriera hacer magia (o cosa de fenómenos, según Vernon Dursley) dentro de las paredes de su digno hogar._

_Harry no los había tomado en cuenta y en cuanto pudo se escabulló al que parecía ser su cuarto._

_Severus se pasó cerca de quince segundos, mirando a través de la alcoba. El lugar no tenía mucho que apreciarse. La cama junto a la muralla y un viejo ropero que casi se caía por si mismo. El piso crujía y las cortinas de la ventana no eran mas que finas telas por donde seguramente entraba el frió en invierno._

_Vio como el ballenato primo de Potter, entraba en la habitación y amenazaba a Harry, pero sólo se batieron a duelo verbal, del que obviamente salió vencedor el adolescente obeso, que terminó por empujar a Potter y dejarlo en el suelo._

_Se paseó por otros pasajes de la memoria de Potter y vio con repulsión como trataban al chico. Nunca se imaginó que algo así podría pasarle al hijo de su amo. Lo trataban peor que a un elfo domestico, y eso ya era decir mucho._

_Llegó a la escena que parecía ser la última en la memoria del muchacho._

_Los adultos de la casa se despidieron de su hijo y a Potter le mandaron una mirada fría y con la clara advertencia de que no hiciera nada indebido._

_¿Qué podría hacer, si con suerte se alimentaba a diario?_

_Unos minutos más tarde, los amigos del primo llegaron a la casa y escuchó como se acercaban a la habitación._

_La puerta de abrió de repente y por ella entraron cuatro adolescentes. Ninguno de ellos le dio buena espina. No eran más que un montón de matones que se parecían guiar por el primo de Potter._

— _¿Que quieres ahora, Dudley? —Severus vio como se paraba con parsimonia, tratando de mostrar fastidio, del cual no estaba muy seguro que sintiera. —Dije que no te molestaría en nada. Que ni siquiera notarias mi presencia._

—_Bien. Pues resulta que me importa muy poco lo que tú tengas por decir —El tipo realmente parecía tener malas intenciones, más que nada cuando se apartó de la entrada, dejando pasar a los otros tres adolescentes — ¿Recuerdas lo que me hiciste el año pasado?_

—_Dudley, yo no te hice nada a ti. —parecía que el pánico empezaba a consumirlo, por lo menos eso fue lo que sintió en sus palabras._

—_Desafiaste a mis padres al irte a ese lugar de nuevo. —Le dijo altanero._

—_Tengo que estudiar, idiota. —Eso le logró sacar una sonrisa de lado a Severus. Parecía que el espíritu Gryffindor de Potter, por fin salía a flote._

—_Sabes a lo que me refiero, fenómeno._

_Severus vio como empezaban a acorralarlo de apoco. Eran cuatro contra, una clara desventaja y mucho más cuando iban armados. Vio en la habitación, tratando de ver donde demonios dejó Potter su varita y la encontró sobresaliendo por debajo de la almohada._

—_Déjenme en paz._

_Severus se volteó nuevamente para ver como dos de los tipos lo sujetaban, uno por cada lado._

—_Pásame la navaja. —Pidió el primo de Potter, y como era obvio, el otro tipo que portaba el arma, se la entrego casi con honor._

_El adolescente torpe balanceaba el cuchillo de un lado al otro, mostrándoselo a Potter y pasándoselo de mano en mano, como si estuviera mostrando grandes habilidades. Nada más patético._

_Vio como el terror se apoderaba de la cara del joven mago, mientras miraba alrededor algo con que defenderse, sin dejar nunca de moverse, tratando de sacarse del agarre del idiota ese._

— _¡Potter! —Gritó Severus._

_Aun sabiendo que era inútil advertirle, no pudo mas que gritar para llamar la atención del chico._

_El gordo le había rasgado la piel a través de la ropa y al tratar de alejarse, el cuarto chico en la habitación, le enterró el cuchillo por el costado._

_Vio como parecía perder a conciencia por un instante y como trataba de quitarse el puñal, parecía doler más que tenerlo incrustado, por que sus ojos se abrieron ante el agonía._

_Los idiotas sólo se reían de su desgracia._

_Vio como se estiraba y lograba alcanzar la jaula, que rodó por el suelo y se abrió para liberar al ave de Potter._

— _¡Ve por ayuda, Hedwig! ¡Trae a alguien!_

_La emplumada pareció entender perfectamente, porque salió rauda por la ventana y se perdió en la distancia._

— _¿Qué hiciste, mierda? _

_El primo de Potter parecía aun más furioso que antes. Se acercó en un par de zancadas y lo sostuvo del cabello, para luego levantarlo y tenerlo a un palmo de distancia, sólo para terminar dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo lanzó por el suelo, hasta chocar con la pared._

_Potter trataba infructuosamente de ponerse de pie, pero nunca soltaba su sangrante herida._

_Potter, Potter, Potter — Le canturreó mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama y se apoyaba con las manos en las rodillas — ¿No sabes acaso, que no saldrás bien librado de esta?_

_Los mocosos alrededor se reían ante las palabras del que parecía ser su líder._

_El gordo les miró con seriedad y les movió la cabeza en dirección a Potter._

_Uno de los tipos de hizo tronar sus dedos, mientras se acercaba casi a saltos hasta donde se encontraba Potter._

_Severus, sin poder hacer nada, vio como le pateaban contra la muralla, golpeándole por donde pudieran. La rodilla de Potter sonó de manera seca al fracturase cuando le pisaron con fuerza. Se retorcía cuando le golpeaban los genitales y el estomago, pero no alcanzaba a recuperarse cuando una nueva lluvia de golpes le llegaba en la cara y el pecho._

_Los gritos de Potter llenaban el ambiente, pero los adolescentes parecían animales sedientos de sangre, parecían disfrutar el dañarlo y ponían más énfasis en sus golpes._

_El primo de Potter parecía ser el que mas disfrutaba. Severus notó que se movía en su puesto y con horror vio como en un momento, una de sus manos viajo a su entrepierna. El enfermo parecía excitarse con el dolor de Potter. Se acariciaba y gemía. _

_Severus no quería seguir mirando, pero tenía que saber que más pasó en esa habitación._

_En un momento, uno de los chicos tomó nuevamente el puñal y lo clavó en el pecho del mago._

_Severus supuso que esa era la herida que estuvo a un paso de matarlo, pero que por milímetros no llegó a su objetivo._

_El cuarto empezó a temblar. Las paredes vibraban y las cosas que había dentro del ropero, se salieron de su refugio, para caer esparcidas por el suelo._

_Los adolescentes parecían no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por que en el gordo seguía en la cama, masturbándose ante la cruenta imagen. Y los otros tres ahora se divertían arrastrando a Potter hasta el centro de la habitación._

_Vio como el que había enterrado el cuchillo se sacaba la camisa y la arrojaba a un lado._

— _¿Me dejas tomarlo, Dudley? —Le preguntó mientras empezaba a desabrocharse el pantalón._

—_Todo tuyo —le respondió el gordo, sin dejar de mirar ni acariciarse._

_Severus no quería pensar en ese momento. No sabía hasta que punto había llegado el ataque, pero la idea de ver como violaban a Potter y no poder hacer nada, le retorcía el estomago._

_El adolescente fue a desabrochar el pantalón de Harry, pero la mano del herido tomó con fuerza su muñeca._

_Severus vio como los ojos de Potter empezaban a cambiar de color. Se paseaban por todos los colores, como si fuesen tornasol. Hasta que quedaron completamente negros._

_Lo vio inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado y como con la mano libre, apuntaba hacia la puerta y esta se trababa, haciendo lo mismo con la ventana._

_Los adolescentes lucían aterrados. El gordo se había puesto de pie y corrido hacia la puerta, pero nada podía hacer ante la magia natural de Potter._

_Harry se puso de pie. Al parecer, el dolor de las heridas le era indiferente. Miró al tipo que aun tenía su miembro afuera, y que ahora caía flácido entre sus piernas._

_Severus presencio la casería más brutal que jamás haya imaginado, ni siquiera estando tantos años al servicio de Lord Voldemort._

_Ellos normalmente llegaban y mataban a base de maldiciones o torturas, pero nunca nada como lo que veía ahora._

_Potter sostenía al tipo por el cuello, levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo, pese a su enorme diferencia de porte, ya que claramente, Potter era el mas bajo en la habitación. _

_Le vio mirarlo sin ninguna expresión y como tomaba el miembro del chico con la mano libre y de un solo golpe lo quebraba y luego lo arrancaba._

_Los gritos de horror de los demás y el de dolor del chico, llenaron la habitación._

— _¿Querías meterme esto?_

_Esa voz no era la de Potter, Severus estaba seguro de ello. Era mas fría y ronca. No como la suave y cristalina que normalmente tenía._

_Vio como pese al dolor de ser castrado, el chico no perdió el conocimiento. Y por un momento, quiso que el chico se desmayara o muriera rápidamente. _

_Harry, aun con el pene del tipo en la mano, se lo metió al chico en la boca, ahogándolo con su propio falo ensangrentado. Luego, puso la mano en el estomago del tipo y susurró lo que pareció ser un Bombarda._

_Severus entendió por que las viseras del chico estaban en la muralla cuando llegó a buscar a Harry. Había hecho explotar al adolescente y luego de eso, tiró el cuerpo a un lado, como si no hubiera acabado de matarlo a sangre fría._

_Los otros tres se apretujaban contra la puerta, arañándola, golpeándola, tirando del picaporte._

_Harry se les acercó y uno por uno pareció jugar con ellos. Nunca cambio su expresión. Por lo menos, no hasta que su primo vio la varita en la cama y se arrastró hasta ella, dejando una huella de sangre en su camino. La tomó y apuntó a Harry con ella, como esperando lograr hacer magia._

— _¡Aléjate, monstruo!_

_Harry parecía no importarle lo que dijera Dursley, por que se acercó casi en un segundo y le sujetó del cuello._

— _¿Te gustó verme sufrir, primo? —Su voz parecía volver a ser la de él, pero su mirada no cambio — ¿Qué sentiste? —Severus vio como agarraba el paquete de su primo. Pensó que quizás haría lo mismo que con el otro tipo._

— _¡No me toques!_

_El gordo se aterró y con fuerza rompió la varita de Harry._

_Potter soltó al adolescente, dejándolo caer al piso como un costal y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar. Una onda expansiva salió de su cuerpo, removiendo todos los cimientos de la casa._

Severus se vio arrojado a la realidad. Seguramente Harry se había desmallado en ese momento y por eso fue expulsado de su mente.

Sentía un odio tremendo por los muggle.

Tenía la necesidad de matar y cobrar venganza por el niño que dormía en la cama, pero sabía que el Lord querría tener ese privilegio. O como él mismo dijo en la casa de los Dursley, ese "privilegio" lo tendría Potter.

Se acercó a la cama nuevamente y por instinto acaricio la mejilla del adolescente.

—Ya haz sufrido demasiado. No es bueno que recuerdes algo que no eres.

Apuntó con su varita y luego de barios minutos terminó su trabajo.

Había borrado los recuerdos del Harry psicópata y asesino, dejándolos solamente hasta cuando casi perdía la conciencia en medio de los golpes y cuando estuvo a punto de ser violado. Pensó por un momento en borrar también ese recuerdo, pero eso le demostraría lo bestia que eran los muggle. Sería una lección a futuro para él.

Al terminar de modificarlos, tomó su propia varita y apuntó a su cabeza extrayendo sus recuerdos y encerrándolos en un tubo de ensayo. Esos recuerdos irían a caer a manos del Lord.

Ahora lo importante era hacer volver a Harry, sanar sus heridas y entrenarlos.

Nunca mas sufrirás algo así. Te lo prometo —le susurró al oído y luego de suministrarle un calmante salió de la habitación.

Caminó con tranquilidad, analizando sus últimos momentos, hasta que terminó apoyándose en una de las murallas y sin poder evitarlo, vomitó todo el contenido de sus estomago.

No sintió cuando unos pasos se acercaron y no vio cuando el gran charco en el piso fue eliminado, sólo se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, cuando un hechizo le envolvió y se sintió limpio de nuevo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Severus reconoció la voz de su amo, pero no fue capas de voltear a verlo. Se arrodilló frente a él, sin levantar la mirada en ningún momento, y le tendió el tubo de ensayo.

—Ingresé en la mente de su hijo, mi Lord —Le dijo al tiempo en que sentía sus manos libre del cristal.

— ¿Esto es lo que pasó?

Severus logró levantar la mirada y el Lord reconoció la rabia en sus ojos. La furia que le envolvía cuando se unió a sus filas por primera vez. Le gusto esa expresión, pero le aterró el contenido del vial.

No necesitó respuestas, simplemente caminó en dirección a su despacho y dejó caer el contenido en un pensadero ubicado en medio de la habitación.

Severus vio desde la puerta como se sumergía y como, luego de unos minutos, emergía de el para apoyarse con las manos en la orilla del instrumento mágico.

Podía sentir la magia revolotear por el lugar. Como las cosas empezaban a estallar y en un momento Lucius, Black y Lupin estaban a su lado.

— ¡Los quiero a todos muertos! —Gritó con furia.

Severus se arrodilló frente a Lord y sabía que Lucius haría lo mismo, pero lo que le extrañó, fue ver que Lupin y Black también lo hacían. Seguramente el Lord les había demostrado que si eran mortífagos, pero es ese momento, lo más importante era no ser receptor de la fuerza del Lord.

¡Quiero que vayan por ellos y los traigan a mi!

El Lord salió de la sala y se encaminó a la habitación de Harry, pero antes de llegar vio que Severus le seguía.

—Mi señor, debo comunicarle algo —le habló con respetó.

—Habla, Severus —Le dijo mirándolo y deteniendo sus pasos.

—Me tomé la libertad de borrar los últimos recuerdos de Potter. No creo que sea conveniente para su salud mental, ver en lo que se esta convirtiendo tan de golpe.

— ¿Desde donde borraste? —Le dijo serio, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho.

—Desde que su magia de descontroló. Todo lo anterior esta intacto.

—Bien. Eso le llenara de rencor y será más fácil para él llenarse de odio contra esas asquerosas alimañas.

Severus inclinó la cabeza y regresó sobre sus pasos. Había dejado a los otros tres en el despacho, viendo sus recuerdos.

Lupin le dijo que el Lord tenía el pensadero ahí, por que le había mostrado sus recuerdos. El como le servían cuando recién salieron de Hogwarts y como fue que se llevó a cabo el nacimiento de Harry. Ahora le tocaba a él el verlo, pero no lo haría. Creería sin ver. Se llenaría de odio como dijo el Lord y protegería a ese niño a costa de su propia existencia.

Continuará…

N/A: Sé que en este momento me deben estar odiando, pero estoy desesperada, mandé a i madre al sur del país y estoy haciéndome cargo de absolutamente todo… u_u estoy muerta… en fin, como cada vez que me atraso les dejo el de ahora y a la noche publico el que corresponde…

¿Odiaban a Dudley? ¿Lo odian más ahora?


	22. Capítulo 22: Una dura rehabilitación

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **22/36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 22: Una dura rehabilitación**

Harry sentía que todos de sus huesos eran partidos. Trató de gritar, pero ni un solo lamento salió de su boca.

Sintió cuando alguien se acercaba y le tomaba de la muñeca.

Largos dedos. Cálidos. Fuertes.

_Snape. _

Su mente era más rápida que su conciencia.

—No te muevas.

Escuchó la voz del que era su profesor de pociones y supo enseguida que no podía estar en casa de los Dursley.

Trató de hablar, pero no pudo. Ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca.

— ¿Despertó?

Otra voz en la habitación. Otra voz conocida.

_Remus._

Quería hablar, llamarlos, decirles que le dolía, pero nada podía hacer.

—Trata de tranquilizarte, Potter —le dijo la voz de Snape —si te alteras, sólo lograrás más dolor.

Por lo menos sabían que estaba sufriendo. Eso era algo bueno.

— ¿Que le pasa?

—Es una reacción a las pociones. Lo mantendrá en una especie de nebulosa. Sus sentidos estarán reducidos al mínimo, para evitar que enloquezca de dolor.

¿Acaso podía sentir más dolor del que ya estaba sintiendo?

—Harry, no te preocupes —le hablaba Remus —pronto saldrás de esta.

Harry se pasó cerca de cinco días en ese estado. Siempre al cuidado de Snape, que no le dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

Hoy era diferente.

Severus había decidido que le despertaría, pero el proceso sería lento y el señor tenebroso quería estar presente.

—Potter —le llamó, logrando que el chico volteara la cabeza en su dirección, con lentitud y aun con los ojos cerrados —te daré una poción y empezaras a recuperar uno a uno los sentidos, pero no puedes alterarte.

Harry sabía que no era una recomendación, era una advertencia.

Sintió como el líquido le empezaba a quemar la garganta, como lentamente su cuerpo empezaba a despertar. Los dedos, el cabello hasta respirar se le hacía doloroso. Tenía la incomoda sensación en la espalda, que le proporcionaba el no haberse levantado por más de una semana. Sus labios le punzaban. El estomago le cosquilleaban. La garganta la sentía seca, aun sabiendo que le habían estado tratando a base de pociones Reabastesedoras de sangre, crece-huesos y fortificantes (según el mismo Snape le iba informando) no eran suficientes como para abrir su esófago y ahora que era consiente de eso, sentía que se le cerraba cada vez que trataba de respirar.

Severus se dio cuenta de la angustia que tenía, al ver como abría y cerraba la boca. Tenía claro que esto llevaría un buen rato, pero no podía hacer nada para detener el proceso, por lo menos hasta que pudiera respirar por si solo.

Voldemort veía a su sangre retorcerse en la cama. Esos muggle pagarían, pero no por su mano. Entrenaría a su hijo, le enseñaría a no mirar al lado cuando de matara. Que aprendieras las técnicas de tortura. Que supiera como le podría arrancar el alma a un ser, sin necesidad de que lo mire a los ojos. De poder descargar todo su odio en un solo ser, sin importar que tuviera o no relación con quien le hizo mal.

Harry seguía agonizando, tratando de abrir su garganta, pero cada vez que trataba de tomar aire, sentía como si fuera arena lo que inhalara.

—Ayu… ayuda.

Severus supo que ese era el momento preciso para intervenir. Comenzó a suministrarle más pociones, tratando de no perder tiempo y que las cosas salieran lo mejor posible. No dejó pasar el tiempo en vano.

Todos en la mansión sabían que tenían prohibido entrar en esa habitación. De hecho, la única parte donde los mortífagos podían utilizar, era el salón principal. Por lo que ahora, nadie podía escuchar los gritos que salían de la garganta de Harry.

Ahora el menor era completamente consiente del dolor que sentía su resentido cuerpo. Era insoportable, el sentir todos sus huesos molidos, pero era la única manera que encontró Severus de reparar lo quince huesos que el chico tenía roto.

Remus se mantenía al lado de Harry y del otro lado lo sujetaba Sirius. Ambos tratando de sostenerlo y que no cayera por ningún costado al tratar de huir del dolor.

— ¿Se puede hacer algo con su dolor? —Preguntó Lucius, al ver como el chico se retorcía en la cama.

—Nada —dijo Severus, apretando los puños apretados —Tiene que terminar el proceso de formación. La poción restaurara los huesos. Es obviamente doloroso.

Los gritos de Harry inundaron la estancia durante toda la noche, hasta que, ya cansado de sufrir, el cuerpo de Harry cayó inconsciente en la cama.

Severus no dejó que nadie se quedara. Obviamente, esa condición excluía al Lord, el cual se retiró por su propia cuenta, luego de ver que Harry dormiría apaciblemente durante la noche y quizás un par de días.

De hecho así pasó, la semana terminó y Harry no había vuelto a abrir los ojos. Aunque la mayoría de sus heridas estaban completamente sanadas, Severus no estaba seguro de cómo habían quedado los recuerdos que él mismo modifico.

Severus se aseguró que el chucho y Lupin no estuvieran para poder hablar con Harry. No podía decirle al Lord que no estuviera, pero estaba seguro que el señor oscuro comprendería que el chico no estaba listo para verlo.

—Ennervate.

Harry se removió sobre la cama y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Podía darse cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación en la casa de los Dursley, como tampoco en su torre en Hogwarts, cosa que le alivió.

Miró un poco al redero, si levantar la cabeza de la almohada. Las paredes eran de color blancas. A su derecha podía ver un ropero de madera a través de las telas de tul perlado que colgaban de los doseles de la cama donde estaba recostado. Giró la cabeza y en vez encontrar la otra parte de la habitación, encontró a su profesor de pociones, pendiente de lo que hacía.

—Profesor.

La voz de Harry se escuchaba pastosa, evidenciando la poca utilización que había tenido en esas semanas.

—Va a mantenerse en silencio —le advirtió, al tiempo en que le pasaba otro vial y lo incitaba a tragárselo —sus cuerdas vocales están severamente dañadas y no podemos permitir que algo malo le pase. Por lo que le sugiero palabras cortas y tratare de ayudarle en lo que pueda.

Harry no podía alejar su mirada de los labios del profesor, entendiendo a medias las palabras que salían de ellos.

— ¿Lugar?

—Estamos en un lugar seguro, si es a lo que se refiere —le dijo con seriadas, acercando un poco la silla a la cama a donde reposaba el chico.

— ¿Dudley?

—No hablaremos de eso ahora —le respondió apretando los puños —eso lo hablara con su padre.

— ¿Voldemort?

Severus pudo notar el miedo formarse en sus hermosos ojos. Ojos que aun eran un misterio para él.

—Si, él esta aquí, pero no creo que entre hasta que se encuentre en buenas condiciones. Una tanda de emociones fuertes, no son recomendables en este momento.

Harry se sintió un poco más aliviado después de las palabras de su profesor, pero no podía evitar estremecerse al pensar que el mago oscuro más poderoso y temido de los últimos (y que además se suponía su padre) estaba afuera de la habitación, esperando para ser llamado, cuan doctor esperando por su paciente.

—Yo no… quiero…

—Ya le dije que no creo que entre y que no fuerza su garganta —le cortó —ahora sería bueno que durmiera.

— ¿Sirius?

—Debe estar en su casa, con Lupin —le respondió, al ver que no conseguiría mantenerlo callado —sólo le contestaré una pregunta más, si es que promete no preguntar más.

Harry asintió y estuvo en silencio por largo rato, seguramente pensando en la pregunta que le haría.

— ¿Tiempo?

—Si te refieres a cuanto tiempo ha pasado… pues han pasado seis semanas desde que saliste de Hogwarts… y cuatro desde que trajimos aquí.

Harry, aun con sus facultades mentales un poco más lentas de lo normal, pudo calcular muy bien la fecha, debía ser la segunda semana de julio.

Ahora se beberás esta poción —le dijo mostrándoosla —y dormirá un poco más.

—Padrino.

—Bien —le dijo, evidentemente fastidiado —llamaré a su chucho para que este aquí cuando vuelvas a despertar.

Harry no pedía nada más. Aun se sentía raro ante la noticia de Sirius como un mortífago, pero era una persona conocida y le hacía sentirse un poco más normal de lo que se sentía a hora.

Severus vio como poco a poco empezaba a cerrar los ojos y en cuanto comprobó que estaba completamente dormido, salió de la habitación y fue hasta el despacho del Lord.

Entró en la habitación. Un lugar sublime, nada parecido a lo que haya visto antes. Estaba repleto de estantes con libros de magia tanto blanca como oscura. Como bien dijo su maestro "a veces hasta la magia blanca va de la mano de la oscura" nunca era todo completamente blanco o negro, los matices eran lo fundamental y triunfaría aquel que supiera mezclarlas con un fin propio.

—Mi Lord —dijo arrodillándose frente al escritorio de Voldemort, dando a conocer su presencia —Su hijo ya a recobrado el sentido, mi señor.

—Veo —Voldemort dejó a un lado los planos que tenía sobre la mano y las cruzó frente a él, apoyando su mandíbula en ellas — ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Quiere ver a Black, mi Lord —le dijo rápidamente —al parecer aun confía lo suficiente en él, como para querer tenerlo a su lado.

—Me parece bien, por que intuyo que no me quiere tener cerca.

—Así es, mi señor. Sólo preguntó por él.

—Ve por Black, entonces —le dijo tomando los papeles que había estado revisando —seguramente estará en la mansión Malfoy.

Severus hizo una reverencia antes de salir y cerrar la puerta. Estaba seguro que Black debía estar dejándose morir junto a una botella de Whisky de fuego en su mansión en Grimmauld Place, por lo que sin dudar se dirigió a ese lugar.

En la mansión Malfoy, Lucius trataba infructuosamente que Draco le hablara.

El chico se había vuelto una completa estatua cuando él estaba cerca. No le hablaba, no le miraba, ni siquiera puso atención cuando le dijo a Narcissa que dejara la casa.

Draco era un ser impredecible. Podía ser el ser más frío y sin escrúpulos que existiera en el mundo, pero se transformaba en el hijo mas terno y complaciente en cuestión de segundos si se daban las circunstancias.

Pero claro, todo cambio desde el día en que Black le confeso su paternidad.

—_No —su respuesta fue rotunda y eso extrañó al menor, que inmediatamente arrugó el entrecejo—Yo fui quien te dio a luz… o por lo menos, eso es lo que se supone que pasó._

_Draco había dejado caer las manos a sus costados, mientras centraba su mirada en su padre, que parecía haber encontrado una fascinante manera de asesinar a Black, clavándole la mirada en el cuello._

—_Supongo que es mentira —dijo Draco, sin apartar su mirada de la cara de Lucius, negándose rotundamente a mirar a Sirius._

—_No, hijo… bien, todavía no estamos completamente seguros…_

—_Yo se que es así —dijo Sirius, completamente seguro de sus palabras —eres mi hijo, aunque "este" sea tu otro padre._

_Lucius enarcó una ceja al escuchar las palabras del moreno. No entendía como podía odiar tanto a una persona y desear tanto tenerlo bajo su cuerpo, jadeando mientras lo llevaba a la locura. _

_Se obligó a salir de sus pensamientos, cuando las palabras de Draco hicieron eco en los oídos de Black y en los suyos propios._

— _¿Así que de un momento al otro decidiste que ya era hora de dejar de mimar a Potter y tomarle un poco de atención a tu hijo? _

_Las palabras de Draco podían dejar fluir ácido de ser posible y le removían el alma a Sirius._

_El moreno nunca fue una persona paciente y cauta. Aunque viendo al chico frente a él y entender el por que de sus palabras, le hacía ver las cosas de otra manera._

—_No quise dejarte de lado, Draco…_

— _¡No te he permitido llamarme por mi nombre! —Le gritó furioso._

—_Draco, tranquilízate._

—_Tú no me hables, padre —le dijo entre dientes y luego dirigió su glaciar mirada hacia Sirius — ¿Qué pasó, Black? ¿Qué te motivó a dejarme cuando era un bebé? Por que evidentemente nunca supe de ti, a no ser de las leyendas del traidor de los Potter y asesino en serie que se encontraba en Azkaban…_

—_Hijo…_

—_Déjalo, Malfoy —le detuvo Sirius, aun cuando sentía que cada palabra de Draco lo mataba, estaba en todo su derecho de hablarle así. Después de todo, él mismo sentía que lo había abandonado._

—_Si, padre. Déjame decirle todo lo que se merece…_

—_Basta..._

—_Tú me dejaste cuando era un bebé. —Siguió hablando, sin tomas en cuenta la advertencia de Lucius —Tú te desligaste de mi educación. Tú fuiste quien no estuvo junto a mi cuando más lo necesitaba ¿Y quieres saber que mas? Tú fuiste el que, cuando volvió, corrió a abrazar a Potter y yo quedé nuevamente de lado._

_Draco no dijo nada más. Salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo, completamente inapropiado para un Malfoy._

_Sirius quedó mirando la puerta por la que había salido Draco, sintiendo como su nariz se irritaba y los parpados comenzaban a calentársele. No iba a llorar en frente de Lucius Malfoy. No iba a permitir que nadie viera su dolor._

—_Llévame con Harry, por favor —le dijo casi en un susurro, pero ante el silencio sepulcral que había en el lugar, Lucius lo percibió como si lo hubiese gritado._

—_Creo que primero hay que hablar con Draco._

—_No querrá hablar ahora —Le dijo tomando aire y despejando su cabeza para mirar al rubio —es igual de arrogante y pretencioso que tú, pero es cabezotas como yo y no querrá verme en lo que le quede de vida._

— _¿Y qué? —Le dijo acercándose — ¿Te dejaras vencer así de fácil?_

—_Por supuesto que no —por primera vez, Lucius pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro —te dije que soy cabezotas, no me dejaré vencer por ese mocoso al que has mimado demasiado._

_Lucius sonrió de lado y tomó a Sirius para aparecerse con él, en los terrenos de la nueva mansión de su Lord._

Sirius estaba recordando los nuevos acontecimientos, cuando sintió como llegaba Snape a su lado.

— ¿Algo le pasó a Harry? —Le preguntó, poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

—Reaccionó, si es lo que quieres saber —no dio ni siquiera un paso dentro de la habitación cuando la chimenea comenzó a crepitar — ¿Esperas a alguien?

—No —dijo sacando su varita, pero la guardo al ver quien aparecía — ¿Remus?

—Sirius, Severus, que bueno que están aquí —les dijo estabilizándose —tengo una muy buena teoría para saber el por que el Lord pudo recordar… y por lo menos Sirius y Lucius, podrán saberlo también.

Los dos hombres quedaron viendo al licántropo, esperando que de su veredicto, pero este sólo les señalar la marca y entendieron enseguida. Hablaría frente al Lord.

Continuará…

N/A: Nada que decir… ahora saben como reaccionó Draco y Harry…

Un beso

Majo


	23. Capítulo 23: El primer encuentro

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **23/36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 23: El primer encuentro**

Cuando llegaron a la mansión del Lord, no se escuchaba ni el más mínimo ruido. Parecía que ni las aves revoloteaban alrededor.

Los tres hombres caminaron en dirección al salón principal, viendo que no había más personas alrededor y con calma se dirigieron al despacho del Lord.

—Me gustaría pasar a ver a Harry, primero —dijo Remus, haciendo que Severus detuviera sus pasos —. No sé si estoy en lo correcto, pero antes de que experimentemos con mi teoría, quiero asegurarme de que este bien.

Severus no dijo nada, simplemente siguió caminando y antes de llegar al despacho del Lord, se metió por un pasillo aledaño y subió la escalera, seguido de cerca por los otros dos hombres.

Llegaron a la habitación de Harry, viendo a este dormido, en la misma posición en que le habían visto la última vez.

— ¿Cómo ha reaccionado a los tratamientos? —Preguntó Remus, mientras se ubicaba a la derecha de la cama de Harry, sin apartar la mirada de él en ningún momento.

—Lo hice despertar hoy y al parecer no tiene demasiados traumas…

— ¿Traumas? No dijiste nada de eso.

—No me refiero a los traumas que se crean en la vida, Black. Déjame terminar cuando habló —vio como el hombre desviaba el rostro al escuchar el regaño. Caminó hasta ubicarse a la izquierda de la cama de Harry y posó su varita sobre su cuerpo mientras una luz verde lo iba iluminando —. Lo que quería decir por traumas, eran las heridas internas que podía presentar, las cuales parecen ser mínimas y con un par de pociones se encontrara renovado.

Ambos hombres asintieron y con una caricia se despidieron momentáneamente de Harry, para dirigirse al despacho del Lord.

Severus esperó a que ambos se fueran, y ya sea por impulso o quizás que cosa, acomodo un mechón de cabello que Harry tenía en el rostro, poniéndolo tras su oreja.

No supo por que lo hizo, y de la misma impulsiva manera en que se acercó, se alejó al instante. No era bueno para nadie que estuviera encariñándose tanto con el hijo de su amo.

Afuera, Remus y Sirius esperaban el arribo de Severus, que se apresuraba en salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, sin decirles nada ni dirigirles una mirada.

Comenzó a caminar, sin importarle si los otros dos le seguían o no, él iba mas pendiente de no dejar caer sus barreras mentales. No sabía de que sería capas su amo, si veía lo que había hecho a Potter.

Llegaron al despacho del Lord y como era una costumbre se arrodillaron frente a Voldemort.

— ¿Qué los trae frente a mí? —dijo sin levantar los ojos de los planos que estaba analizando y los cuales le mostraban detalladamente el castillo de Hogwarts.

—Creo saber porque recuerda aquellos que nosotros no recordamos, mi Lord.

Eso fue suficiente para que Voldemort dejara lo que hacía y se pudiera de pie para encaminarse a don de se encontraban los tres mortífagos.

—Habla.

—Según tengo entendido, el momento en que usted comenzó a recordar todo, fue luego de que terminara el ritual.

—Así es —dijo sin cambiar su expresión.

—Pues repasando los pasos del ritual, hay uno que involucra a Harry directamente.

Los otros tres en la habitación, trataron den analizar las palabras del licántropo y encontrar las conexiones, hasta que fue Severus el que la encontró.

—La sangre.

—Así es —dijo casi con alegría —. Puede ser como un hechizo de sangre. Aquellos que se rompen con la sangre del heredero.

—Entonces la sangre de Harry, fue la que rompió el hechizo en mi memoria.

—Eso es lo que creo. Por lo que Draco, puede quitar el hechizo en Lucius y Sirius.

—Lo que dejaría a ti y a mí en la ignorancia.

—Así es Severus. Ni tú ni yo tenemos descendencia.

— ¿Pero si ustedes tuvieran alguna vez un hijo? —Preguntó Sirius.

—No. Recuerda que sólo se romperá con el heredero que había antes del hechizo. Draco y Harry ya estaban en este mundo cuando todo eso pasó, ya que si no, no habría manera de que no recordaras a Draco. El hechizo o poción que tomamos en ese tiempo, tuvo que haber sido después de que ambos, tanto tú como James, hayan llevado a término sus embarazos.

El lord se quedó pensando en todas las cosas que pasaron antes de que todo se estropeara. Una escena llegó a su memoria en ese instante.

_Ya había logrado meter a más de un mortífago en las dependencias del ministerio de magia. Sus planes iban en aumento y ahora se le antojaba salir a "divertirse"._

_Llamó a un grupo de sus más acérrimos partidarios. Irían a atacar un barrio muggle. Quizás algo de diversión le caería bien en un momento tan glorioso como el que su organización estaba viviendo._

_Llegaron junto a Abraxas Malfoy y Avery a un poblado que les llamó la atención. Se veía demasiado tranquilo._

_Con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro, se dirigió a la calle mas ancha y pasó su vista por el lugar. Las casas todas iguales, y bonitas. Para los estándares de moda de los muggle._

_Mas sin embargo, una de las casas de ese lugar llamó poderosamente su atención. En ella se concentraba una gran cantidad de magia. Llegaron al pórtico de la casa, su jardín cuidadosamente arreglado y las murallas blancas del frente. _

— _¿Mi señor? —Preguntó Avery, al ver como el Lord se concentraba en la parte alta de la casa._

—_Magos, Avery. Cinco núcleos de magia yacen en este lugar. Cuatro magos sangre pura y un licántropo._

_Los otros dos magos se quedaron mirando los alrededores, mientras el lord murmuraba un Alohomora y entraba a la propiedad._

_Sólo alcanzó a dar un paso cuando la luz de una de las habitaciones de abajo se prendía. Miró expectante, apuntando con su varita en dirección al ruido de un grifo de agua, hasta que esta se acabó._

_Luego de eso, su visión se concentro en el adolecente que salió de la cocina._

_Un chico de unos dieciséis años, de cuerpo flaco, que sólo llevaba un bóxer y una camiseta sin mangas. El cabello terriblemente revuelto, de color negro y unos expresivos ojos castaños, que en ese momento trataban de enfocar mejor, mientras que el vaso que hace un rato sostenía, caía al suelo de manera estruendosa._

— _¿Qué? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Preguntó mirando a los cuatro en la puerta de su casa — ¡Padre!_

_Voldemort vio como las luces del segundo piso se prendían y el ruido de los pasos en el segundo piso. Fue cuando vio descender a otros dos adolecentes. Uno de cabello negro y ojos azules, que traía sólo un bóxer de color azul. El otro chico, el licántropo, tenía el cabello castaño muy claro y los ojos dorados, llevaba puesto un pantalón largo de color azul y una camisa del mismo color. Luego de ellos, bajaron dos personas de edad. Ambos con ropa de dormir, muggle._

_Voldemort tenía su mirada fija en el primer chico que vio. Su mirada, no era el miedo habitual que detectaba en las personas que iba a asesinar. Este muchacho lo desafiaba, aun con su belleza._

— _¡¿Quiénes son y que hacen en mi casa?! —Preguntó el mayor de los hombres, mientras se ponía frente a los jóvenes, protegiéndolos con su cuerpo._

— _¿Te atreves a hablarle con ese tono a mi amo, insecto? —Preguntó Abraxas, mientras apuntaba con su varita, pero la mano de su amo le hizo detener su inminente ataque._

—_Tienen valor, eso lo admito —le dijo caminando en dirección a los jóvenes, mientras miraba las cosas a su alrededor —magos viviendo entre los muggle. Algo patético._

—_Voldemort —dijo el primer chico que vio —eres el tal Voldemort ¿Verdad? _

—_Muy intuitivo, ¿Joven? —Preguntó, esperando recibir el nombre de ese muchacho cautivante._

—_No estoy tan loco como para dártelo —le dijo cruzándose de brazo._

—_Una lastima —dijo al tiempo en que apuntaba a los adultos — ¡Petrificus Totalus!_

— _¡No!_

_El joven no pudo detener el ataque a los adultos y estos cayeron laxos en el suelo. Hizo el intento de irse contra el Lord, pero los otros chicos le detuvieron._

— _¡James, detente!_

—_Así que el nombre que solicité es James —dijo con burla, al haber conseguido su objetivo —Ahora, jóvenes, me acompañaran…_

— _¡No pienso ir con un demente como tú! —Le gritó con los dientes apretados._

—_Mira, niño —le dijo acercándose y tomándolo por la barbilla para que mantuviera la mirada fija en él —O vas conmigo o te quedas con los que serían los cadáveres de esos —le dijo apuntando con la cabeza a donde se encontraban los mayores, aun petrificados._

_James apretó los puños y terminó asintiendo._

_Avery, llévate a nuestro joven licántropo y hazle las pruebas necesarias para saber si es factible que forma parte de nuestras filas —empezó a delegar —Abraxas, llévate al otro joven y lo mismo. Ve si es bueno para ser un mortífago —los otros asintieron y tomaron del brazo a cada joven, desapareciendo de la sala con ellos. El lord sostuvo a James del brazo y sonrió de lado —obviamente tú vendrás conmigo. Veremos si eres tan desafiante como muestras._

— ¿Mi Lord?

Voldemort salió de sus recuerdos cuando sintió el llamado de Severus.

—Haremos la prueba. Traigan a Lucius y al pequeño Draco.

Sirius no pudo evitar estremecerse con eso. No estaba seguro de si le agradaba o no ver a Draco en la misma habitación que el hombre al que hace unas semanas, tenía por único objetivo en su lista de asesinatos.

—Como usted diga, mi Lord —dijo Severus, mientras se ponía de pie y e dirigía a la sala, mientras era seguido por los otros dos.

Pasaron por los pasillos y llegaron al salón, donde había tres personas.

—Pero miren nada más que tenemos aquí —dijo la única mujer, con tono de burla —. Dime algo, Snape ¿Desde cuando los miembros de la luz se pasean por la sala del Lord?

—Alecto —dijo escupiendo su nombre —no te metas en lo que no te incumbe, mujer.

—Iré por Malfoy —dijo Sirius, no queriendo sentir más, la desagradable mirada de Amycus sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Huyendo, Black? —Le preguntó Avery, mofándose con su tono de voz.

—A diferencia de ustedes, nosotros si tenemos cosas importantes que hacer, así que mejor se alejan —habló Remus por primera vez, viendo como Sirius se acercaba a la chimenea.

— ¡Mansión Malfoy! —como era de esperar, las barreras de la mansión estaban abiertas para él, cosa en la que había insistido Lucius.

— ¿Quién trata de entrar? —Preguntó un elfo domestico.

—Llama a tu amo y dile que Sirius Black le habla —le dijo sin pasar atreves de la chimenea, sólo usándolo como comunicador.

Pasó un rato en el que no obtuvo respuesta y que los otros cinco en el salón no decían nada, pendiente de las palabras del moreno. Hasta que la voz de Lucius se escuchó por el otro lado.

— ¿Qué sucede, Black?

—Necesitamos que vengas con Draco. Parece que Remus encontró la solución.

No hubo que decir nada mas por que en cuestión de minutos, Draco y Lucius Malfoy aparecieron atreves de la chimenea.

El chico venia con los brazos cruzados y miraba a todos con el seño fruncido, pero cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Sirius, desvió la mirada, tratando de ocultar su evidente sonrojo.

Sirius sonrió de lado. Al parecer, su hijo reaccionaba rápidamente y seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de lo mal que se comportó con él. Pero lo que ahora necesitaban era presentarse con el Lord, ya después arreglaría sus problemas familiares.

— ¿Para que nos requieren? —Preguntó Lucius, sin perderse detalle de la interacción de su hijo y Sirius.

—No es algo que podamos hablar en un lugar como este —dijo Sirius volteándose para poder encaminarse al despacho nuevamente, pero fue sujetado por el brazo.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que pretenden ustedes, dejando que estos dos se paseen así como si nada por la mansión de mi Lord?!

—Quita tus manos de él, mujer —dijo Lucius ¡¿Qué tenían ese par de hermanos que tocaban lo que era suyo?!

—Quiero verte intentar obligarme, Lucius.

—Déjalo por la paz, Carrow —Le dijo Severus, pensando en lo posesivo que se había vuelto Lucius desde que supo que Black era quien había llevado en su vientre a Draco —. Ellos están aquí por órdenes del Lord. Cosa que a ustedes no les tiene porque importar.

—Si es por la clandestinidad de los miembros, claro que tiene que ver —dijo Avery —no confío en ellos, y al parecer tampoco puedo confiar el ustedes —dijo mirando a Lucius y Severus.

—Imaginaba que se habían demorado por la incompetencia de alguno de mis servidores, pero no me imagine que fuera por ustedes tres —la voz estridente del Lord, provocó que todos se giraran y que se inclinaran ante su presencia.

—Íbamos en camino a su encentro, mi Lord —dijo Sirius. A él no le gustaba que los Carrow le hablaran con tanto desprecio cada vez que le veían —pero los Carrow nos impedían el cumplir con su orden, mi señor.

Remus sonrió de lado mientras agachaba la cabeza, al igual que Lucius. Sirius era un ser vengativo. No dejaría que le dejaran mal, mucho menos frente a Draco.

El Lord por su lado, miraba a los hermanos, que temblaban cual gelatina y estuvo a un paso de apuntarlos con su varita, cuando un elfo apareció al lado de Severus.

—El niño Harry despertó y preguntó por usted —le dijo al maestro de pociones —tiene fiebre.

Eso fue más que necesario para que la gran mayoría saliera de la habitación. Donde quedaron los cuerpos temblantes de los Carrow y un muy curioso Avery.

Draco siguió a su padre. Quería saber que es lo que estaba pasando con todo eso de Potter y el Lord. Además de hacer algo que nunca en su vida había hecho, pedir perdón.

Lucius había hablado con él, explicándole detalladamente todo lo relacionado con su nacimiento y la participación de Sirius Black en todo eso. Se dio cuenta de lo injusto que había sido y una cuota de culpabilidad llegó a su corazón, cuando su padre le dijo que el mismo Black se odiaba por haberlo abandonado, cosa que evidentemente no había hecho.

Ahora todos estaban frente a las puertas de una habitación, mientras Severus abría las puertas y por ella les llegaba una escena que les llenó de furia a la mayoría de ellos.

Continuará…

N/A: tengo sueño!

Jejejje ya verán que pasó con Harry

Un beso

Majo


	24. Capítulo 24: La verdad de la familia Mal

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 24: La verdad de la familia Malfoy**

Cuando entraron a la habitación, todos esperaban encontrarse a un Harry jadeando por la fiebre y no por tratar de respirar como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Sobre Harry, con ambas manos sobre su cuello y apretándolo al punto de quitarle todo el oxigeno, se encontraba Fenrir Greyback.

— ¡_Depulso_!

El cuerpo del licántropo salió volando de la cama y fue a dar contra una de las paredes de la habitación, rompiendo una mesa en el proceso.

Severus corrió a socorrer al menor que se apretaba el pecho, tratando de conseguir recuperar su respiración. El pocionista la vio difícil, no podía lograr que se calmara.

— ¡Necesito que salgan de aquí!

Si el Lord hubiera querido, se hubiera quedado y luego maldecido a Severus por haberle gritado que se largara, pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como el llevarse al estúpido de Greyback de ahí, para terminar de hechizarlo, luego de haberle asentado el primer golpe.

Cuando Severus se vio solo con el adolecente, procedió a darle una poción tranquilizante, era lo que necesitaba ahora, para luego poder seguir con lo de su respiración.

No lograba mantenerlo quieto. Seguía retorciéndose en la cama, tratando de calmar la sensación de ahogo que tenía.

Severus, sin ver mas remedio, se bebió todo el contenido del vial tranquilizante y sujeto a Harry por la nuca para poder traspasarle boca a boca la poción que lograría calmarlo.

Claro que se sintió raro, pero ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso después, ahora necesitaba curar al hijo de su amo.

Vio los dedos de Greyback marcados en su cuello y gruñó por eso. Ya Potter estaba más calmado, por lo que lo ayudo a incorporarse un poco en la cama.

¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si un neandertal me hubiera atacado —dijo con voz clara, cosa que le sorprendió — ¿Cómo?

—Es por la poción. Al relajarte, relajó también tus cuerdas vocales, por lo que ahora podrás hablar con mayor facilidad.

—Eso es bueno —dijo tomando el vial que Severus le extendía —Gracias.

Severus lo miró, sin entender a lo que se refería, pero intuía que era por todo lo que estaba haciendo por él.

—No tienes por que darlas.

—Si debo. Usted esta haciendo mucho por mi.

—Es mi deber.

Harry no dijo nada más. En su corazón sabía que el hombre estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para lograr que se recuperara y por eso, tendría su eterna gratitud.

Por otro lado, Severus trataba de no fijar su mirada en la boca de Harry, y es que el haberle pasado la poción de manera tan "intima" estaba causándole más trastornos de los que pensaba.

Voldemort dejó caer el cuerpo en el centro de la sala, donde aun permanecían los otros tres mortífagos que habían impedido la rápida acción de sus, ahora, mas cercanos soldados.

El jadeo en la sala no se hiso esperar y mucho menos cuando el Lord apuntó con rabia su varita.

— ¡Crucio!

El licántropo se retorcía en el suelo, tratando de escapar del feroz ataque, pero era imposible. No tenía escapatoria.

Sirius, que había seguido al Lord junto a los demás, sostuvo a Draco del brazo y lo sacó de la habitación. Vio que Lucius lo miró por un segundo, pero luego asintió y se dio vuelta para seguir viendo la tortura para el licántropo.

Draco se sentía incomodo, tanto en la sala, frente a ese hombre retorciéndose en el suelo, y ahora, frente a Sirius, que lo miraba con una ternura que le parecía hasta idiota.

—No debes sentirte mal conmigo, Draco. No pretendo forzarte a que me aceptes de buenas a primeras.

—Tampoco pretendía hacerlo —dijo con prepotencia, pero desviando el rostro, sólo segundos después —yo no debí… digo.

—No te preocupes —puso una mano sobre su hombro —ahora descubrimos que hay una forma de recordar todo ¿Tu padre te contó lo que pasa, verdad? —Vio como Draco asentía, teniendo toda su atención —pues necesitaremos de tu ayuda para poder hacerlo.

— ¿Qué necesitan? —Preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

—Remus cree que el Lord recuerda a Harry, por que en el ritual con que lo trajeron de vuelta, se utilizó su sangre. Puede que la razón por la que no recordamos es por que el hechizo sólo se rompe con la sangre de un heredero.

—Y como soy vuestro heredero, puedo romper el hechizo sobre sus recuerdos.

— ¡Exacto! —Dijo entusiasmado, abrazando a Draco en el proceso.

El chico se sintió incomodo, pero no se apartó de la muestra de cariño. Tenía que acostumbrarse a eso, pero aun era difícil, mucho más por un gran detalle.

—Yo… no puedo dejar de decirle madre a Narcissa.

Sirius se tensó dentro del abrazo. Sabía que eso era verdad y no podía ir y decirle que no lo hiciera, mucho menos después de tantos años creyendo en eso.

Pero… —soltó el aire que tenía retenido, sin apartarse aun de Black, era mas fácil así —puedo hacer el esfuerzo de… aceptarte.

Sirius sonrió y apretó un poco más el cuerpo del Rubio.

—Eso es más de lo que puedo pedir.

Se quedaron un rato más en esa posición, hasta que el animago soltó al rubio lentamente.

Cuando el lord entró en su despacho, Sirius se puso de pie y se inclinó como los demás, haciendo que en el proceso, Draco actuara de la misma manera.

Severus entró en el despacho minutos después.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hijo, Severus?

El pocionísta se levantó e inclinó la cabeza, mientras recordaba las cosas que había hablado con el chico.

_Harry se levantó, con ayuda del pocionísta y caminó al baño. No es como si realmente necesitara utilizarlo, pero quería mover su cuerpo. Sentía como poco a poco los músculos comenzaban a responderle mejor y aprovecharía eso._

— _¿Profesor? —Vio como el hombre le miraba desde el umbral de la puerta mientras el dejaba que el agua fría tocara sus manos — ¿Sirius esta aquí, verdad?_

—_Si —se acercó para ayudarle, al ver que pretendía volver a la cama y se tambaleaba un poco —al parecer, Lupin encontró una manera de devolver sus recuerdos._

—_Oh, eso es bueno. —No pudo evitar la duda, era algo que le consumía — ¿Es cierto que Draco Malfoy es su hijo?_

_Severus lo dejó a los pies de la cama, donde le sentó cómodamente, mientras él se quedaba de pie frente a él._

—_Al parecer si, eso lo vamos a comprobar ahora._

— _¿Cómo?_

—_Al parecer, el Lord recuerda todo gracias a que tú, al ser su heredero, diste tu sangre en el ritual —vio como el chico desviaba la mirada, era evidente que aun le molestaba el hecho de que lo emparentara con Voldemort —por eso ocuparemos sangre de Draco en Lucius y Black, para ver si así se rompe el hechizo que tenemos encima._

—_Ya veo —dijo pensativo —entonces… usted y Remus…_

—_Si lo que intentas decir es que nosotros no podremos recordar nunca. Pues si, es lo mas probable._

—_Lo lamento._

— _¿Por qué habrías de disculparte? No es tu culpa._

_Harry se sintió incomodo de repente, pensando en que si Lily hubiera tenido un hijo con el profesor… pero no, esa idea le molestó aun más. Se estaba poniendo celoso de una muerta y eso no podía permitírselo._

— _¿Yo… podría estar presente en el ritual de mi padrino? —Preguntó con decisión._

—_De poder, no creo que haya problema, pero estoy seguro de que mi Lord estará presente._

—_Creo que puedo manejar la molestia un momento. No quiero dejar a Sirius sólo en esto._

_Severus vio a Harry. Se notaba la decisión en su mirada, así no que tuvo más que asentir._

Severus se encaminó a la puerta por donde había entrado hace unos segundos, y por ella apareció Harry. Traía puesta una bata de color verde sobre su pijama. No tuvo tiempo de cambiarse, ya que tendría que ir lo antes posible al encuentro de los demás.

Sirius y Remus se pusieron rápidamente de pie y acercaron al chico, que si bien aun se notaba débil, se veía mas repuesto.

Harry les dedico una sonrisa para tranquilizarlos, pero en ningún momento se sonto del agarre del brazo de su profesor.

Voldemort, desde su lugar, veía las reacciones de todos en la habitación. Draco evidentemente incomodo por la emoción que mostraba Sirius ante la presencia de su hijo. Lupin demasiado entusiasmado, pero eso lo atribuían a los que pasó en la sala. Cosa de lo que tendría que encargarse después con la ayuda de Severus. El mismo Severus, que mantenía a su hijo firme, preocupado de su salud. Y finalmente su hijo. Que no se alejaba de Severus para nada. Cosa que le extrañaba, ya que según el mismo Severus, ellos nunca se llevaron bien, pero tendrían que ver más detalladamente eso.

—Es hora de que empecemos con el ritual.

La voz estridente del Lord, les llegó a todos de golpe. Harry apretó su mano en el brazo de Severus, cosa que notó el pocionísta, por lo que con cuidado, lo llevó a una esquina de la habitación, lo suficientemente alejado para que nadie los escuchara y lo dejó sobre uno de los sitiales.

—Nada malo te sucederá aquí —le dijo infundiéndole confianza —no te muevas de aquí. No puedes intervenir en el ritual ¿Esta claro?

—Si… gracias.

Severus asintió y luego volvió con los demás. Viendo la pregunta clara en las caras de los demás.

—Potter pidió estar presente en el ritual de su "padrino", pero no puede interferir en tal.

Los demás asintieron y trataron de centrar su atención en lo que tenían que hacer.

Remus tomó la mano de Draco y le hiso un corte en la palma izquierda, para luego repetir la misma acción en la derecha.

—Dale la mano a Sirius y Malfoy, Draco —le dijo el licántropo.

Draco hizo lo que le pedían. Tomo con la mano izquierda a Sirius y con la derecha a Lucius, la sangre goteaba entre sus manos enlazadas.

—_Sanctus sangis el aeternum completa corda parentum, hoc mundo corporibus, et sic omnes de malo parentum.__1_

El despacho donde se encontraban comenzó a brillar de la manera magnifica. Todos en ella quedaron absortos entre las sensaciones.

Draco mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo como su magia salía de su cuerpo y volvía a entrar. De un momento al otro, todo entró de golpe en su cuerpo y la descarga fue tal que le dejó inconsciente.

— ¡Draco!

Sirius cayó al piso agarrándose la cabeza, mientras que Lucius auxiliaba a su hijo.

— ¡Devuélvanmelo!

Todos se giraron a donde se encontraba el animago. La mirada demente de Sirius alerto a Severus, que se acercó al moreno y trató de sostenerlo.

— ¡Black, tranquilízate!

— ¡No, no! —Sacudía la cabeza de un lado al otro — ¡Devuélvanme a mi bebé!

Lucius se puso de pie, dejando el cuerpo inconsciente de Draco sobre uno de los sillones y se acercó a Sirius.

—Sirius.

El moreno clavó sus ojos en Lucius y se agarró de su túnica.

— ¡Tráemelo, Lucius! ¡Devuélvanme a mi bebé! ¡Draco!

Harry, desde la distancia, sólo podía ver como su padrino se trastornaba. Pedía a gritos un bebé que ya era un adolecente. Un bebé que nunca más volvería a ver.

Continuará…

_1) Sangre santa y eterna, que llenas el corazón de sus padres, deja que esta limpie sus cuerpos, y que todo mal salga de sus progenitores._


	25. Capítulo 25: Veritaserum

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **25/36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 25: Veritaserum**

Harry se encontraba en su habitación. Había sido llevado hay por Severus, luego de que este le asegurara mil y un veces que le diría todo lo que pasara con su padrino.

Ahora se daba vueltas de un lado al otro. Tratando de calmar la ansiedad que sentía y que estaba seguro, no se iría por un buen rato.

De un momento al otro, sintió como la puerta era abierta y temió por que fuera otra vez al estúpido de Greyback que trató de matarlo hace rato.

Para su sorpresa, el que entró en la habitación fue Remus, que cargaba el cuerpo de Draco, que aun seguía inconsciente.

—Remus... ¿Qué?

—Necesito dejar a Draco aquí por un rato, Harry. No podemos permitir que alguien más sepa que esta aquí.

—Oh, claro —se corrió a un lado cuando Remus dejó el cuerpo del rubio en la cama y vio como trasmutaba una mesa de noche en una cama — ¿Por qué no lo dejas en mi cama? Yo podría ocupar la que transformaste.

—No te preocupes, cachorro —Cambio el cuerpo del rubio y le tendió una manta encima — ¡Merlín! Realmente tiene muchos rasgos de Sirius.

Harry se acercó a contemplar el rostro del rubio. Sus facciones, ahora relajadas, eran demasiado parecidas a las de Lucius, pero como Remus había dicho, muchos de sus rasgos también eran los de Sirius. Además de eso, tenía que admitir que en carácter se parecían mucho. Ambos eran prepotentes, egocéntricos y vanidosos. Sí, no había duda de que Draco Malfoy era hijo de Sirius.

— ¿Qué van a hacer ahora, Remus?

—Bien. Lucius se llevó a Sirius a una de las habitaciones que le facilitó el Lord, para que pudiera tranquilizarlo.

— ¿Estaba muy mal, verdad?

—Sí. Y será muy duro para él, el poder recuperarse de todo lo que ahora recuerda. Tienes que tomar en cuenta de que ahora tienes todos sus recuerdos. Los que vivió en Azkaban y los que vivió junto a Malfoy. El tiempo en que estuvo con Lucius y en algún momento dejó de recordar a Draco entre sus brazos.

—No volverá a tener un bebé entre los brazos —dijo con lastima, mientras se dejaba caer en su cama.

—A no ser, claro, que a Malfoy se le ocurra embarazarlo.

Harry se ruborizó al pensar que esos dos se podían poner a coger como conejos ahora que recordaban su antiguo romance, pero una mujer lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

— ¿Qué pasara con Narcissa Malfoy?

—Eso sólo lo puede saber Malfoy, Harry. Pero te aseguro de que Sirius no le gusta ser plato de segunda mesa —se encaminó hacia la puerta —. Por lo que imagino que ese matrimonio no tiene mucho futuro.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Le preguntó levantándose, viendo a Draco que seguía dormido sobre la cama.

—Tenemos unas dudas con Greyback. Algo raro pasa con ese idiota y el Lord quiere que Severus le suministre Veritaserum, para poder interrogarlo.

—Ya veo —dijo preocupado —Eh… ¿Qué le digo si despierta? —Dijo apuntando con la cabeza hacia la cama del rubio.

—Te pido que lo convenzas de que se quede aquí por un rato. Yo vendré por él en cuanto termine el interrogatorio para llevarlo con sus padres.

Harry asintió, viendo como Remus salía de la habitación y ahora se quedaba solo con Malfoy.

-…-

Sirius recién habría los ojos cuando todos los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe. Un rubio que sostenía en brazos a un bebé, el cual luego se lo entregaba. Un pequeño rubio de ojos claros que le llamaba madre y luego le reñía al rubio mayor por instarlo a que le dijera así. Una fiesta… él con un bebé de ojos verdes en los brazos… Azkaban… dolor… miseria… un adolecente de cabello rubio que se dejaba abrazar… sangre.

Se levantó de golpe cuando todo pasó por su cabeza de manera rápida. Le dolía la cabeza de una manera insoportable, pero quería saber que pasó con Draco.

—Mi Draco.

—Despertaste.

La voz a unos metro le hiso voltear la cabeza. Lucius se encontraba sentado en una silla, mientras sostenía "el profeta" en sus manos.

Pudo apreciar un poco el lugar en donde se encontraba. Una habitación de color verde, la cual le hiso rodar los ojos. Los muebles, una mesa ratona, un par de sillones y un tocador. Todos antiguos y claramente costosos. Una puerta a un costado que seguramente era el baño. Y la cama en la que estaba, sobre un cobertor de piel de… algo que no supo distinguir, pero muy suave al tacto, las cortinas en la parte trasera de la cama… todo de un gusto exquisito.

— ¿Dónde me encuentro? —Preguntó poniéndose de pie lentamente.

—Estamos en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Potter —dijo con algo de burla.

Era ilógico para él que el Lord haya puesto la mansión a nombre de Harry Potter. Claro, era su hijo, pero ni él, con el infinito amor que le tenía a Draco, era capaz de heredarlo en vida.

— ¿Y Draco? —Le dijo acercándose, fijándose en los cambios que tenía este Lucius del que recordaba.

—Lupin lo llevó con Potter —le respondió al tiempo en que el moreno llegaba a su lado —. Quedó agotado luego del ritual.

—Ya veo —bajó la cabeza mientras se mordía los labios.

Lucius al ver como se comportaba terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos y lo sostuvo de la cintura para arrasar con su boca. No les importaba el lugar donde estaban, tenían que sacar toda la pasión que traían dentro.

Fue empujando el cuerpo del moreno hacia la cama, mientras le arrancaba la ropa. Sirius mientras, sostenía el rostro del rubio con ambas manos, para no tener posibilidades de separar sus bocas.

—Esto es demasiado —dijo Lucius arrojando el cuerpo de Sirius sobre la cama y poniéndose encima de él —. No grites.

—No lo iba a hacer —le dijo con prepotencia, mientras lo atraía con una mano y con la otra le quitaba la túnica que aun tenía encima.

Lucius se dedicó a mordisquear su cuello, mientras movía sus caderas para hacer que sus erecciones se frotaran.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos estuvieran desnudos y Lucius se encontrara penetrando la boca de Sirius con su miembro, el cual estaba metido entre sus piernas y él se encargaba de preparar la entrada del moreno, hasta que no pudo más y logró separarlo de su erección para ponerlo de espaldas, mientras él se ubicaba entre sus piernas. Con una mano sujetaba su miembro para dirigirlo al ano de Sirius y con la otra le tapaba la boca. No hubo preámbulos y se metió de una sola embestida, logrando que Sirius gritara, pero que no pudiera salir mucho ruido al tener su boca tapada. Se empezó a mover con fuerza, mientras escondía la cara en el cuello del menor y daba una que otra mordida, sin parar de penetrarle y enterrarle contra el colchón.

Sirius estaba tan envuelto en su propio placer y dolor que ni se quejaba al sentir como su entrada sangraba al ser partida con tanta brutalidad.

Así eran ellos. No eran la típica pareja romántica y calmada. Ellos eran fuego puro, pasión, desenfreno… locura.

Lucius quitó su mano de la boca de Sirius, para ser sustituida por su propia boca. Y su mano libre, ahora la ubicó en el pene del moreno para empezar a bombear.

Las embestidas se hicieron más erráticas y la respiración de ambos era claramente inestable. Lo que no ayudaba mucho, era el hecho de que se besaran y mordieran los labios del otro como si no existiera una hora más de vida.

Lucius se corrió fuertemente en el interior de Sirius, mientras que este, al sentir la caliente esencia de su amante hacer contacto con las paredes desgarradas de su ano, terminó entre los cuerpos de ambos.

El rubio cayó sobre el cuerpo del otro, sin siquiera salir de su interior, mientras sentía como el menor mantenía sus piernas abiertas por el peso del otro y las manos en señal de la cruz. No tenían nada de fuerza. La pasión que desbordaron fue demasiada en ese momento como para pensar en que acababan de tener sexo en la mansión del Lord y que ni recordaron a su hijo inconsciente a unas puertas de distancia.

-…-

Severus se encontraba con el vial de Veritaserum en la mano, vacío. Veía como Greyback trataba de mantenerse cuerdo, mientras era sujetado por Amycus y Avery.

Ambos hombres fueron testigos de la cantidad de ataques que había recibido el licántropo. Era obvio que había hecho algo muy malo como para hacer enfadar así a su amo. Algo que claramente ellos no harían.

Remus entró en la habitación, donde ya se encontraban una serie de mortífagos, los cuales se le quedaron viendo con cautela y desprecio, cosa que no le importó en lo más mínimo.

—Es hora, Severus —dijo el Lord, mientras se mantenía sentado en su sillón, apartado del centro donde estaba Greyback con los dos mortífagos que lo sostenían, y Severus que sería el encargado del interrogatorio.

—Bien, Greyback —dijo el pocionísta, mientras conjuraba una silla y le hacia una seña a Amycus y Avery para que le dejaran allí.

El licántropo se removía, pero intervino un subalterno que termino amarrándolo con fuertes sogas, para que no pudiera moverse.

¿Porque lo atacaste? —Le preguntó Severus, sin dar el nombre, por razones de seguridad —Responde.

—Ese chico… no debe vivir —dijo tratando de resistirse al efecto de la poción.

— ¿Por qué no puede seguir con vida?

—Por que si lo hace… intervendrá en los planes de mi… aliado.

— ¿Quién es tu aliado?

—No… —dijo con dificultad.

Severus se acercó al hombre y lo obligó a tomar más poción, para luego retroceder y volver a su posición original.

— ¿Quién es tu aliado?

—Dumbledore —dijo luego de resistirse mucho al efecto del Veritaserum.

Voldemort se puso de pie y se acercó con furia.

— ¿Por qué te aliaste a ese hombre? —Le preguntó apretándole el cuello.

—Por que el me quitó de su camino… a una alimaña.

— ¿A quien mató?

—A nadie… —dijo con desprecio —El maldito aun… lo mantiene con vida.

— ¿A quien tiene?

—Regulus… Black.

Remus separó las manos que tenía sobre su pecho. Sin poder creer lo que decía. Se acercó casi corriendo y no le importó apartar al Lord de su camino para tirarse contra la silla, haciendo que esta se fuera hacia atrás y apretó con fuerza el cuello del herido licántropo que lo transformó cuando era un niño.

— ¡Sepárenlos! —Ordenó el Lord, haciendo que varios de sus mortífagos tuvieran que intervenir.

Cuando por fin los separaron, Greyback volvió a ser sentado en el centro, mientras que un buen grupo de hombres, trataba a duras penas de mantener a Remus al margen.

— ¿Cómo sabes que Regulus Black está vivo? —Preguntó Severus. Impresionado ante las palabras del hombre.

Greyback escupió sangre que tenía en la boca. Ya sabía que de esta no saldría, pero no se iría antes de que esos supieran la verdad de Dumbledore. Si él caía, el viejo caía con él.

—Le llevé a Regulus Black hace años, para que lo alejara de Lupin. Él me pertenecía, no podía ser de un mocoso como lo es Black —dijo cargado de ira —. El viejo se apropió de él y me entregó la poción que tenía que verter en los líquidos que se consumieron en la última reunión que recuerdan. No sé que hizo el viejo, pero dijo que los Gryffindor siempre tenían que ser los buenos y cambio las memoria de todos, menos la mía —escupió mas sangre que se le acumuló en la boca —. El viejo se jacta todas las veces que voy a verlo, de que tu antiguo amante sigue tan estrecho como la primera vez que lo violó —le dijo con maldad, viendo el horror en la cara de Remus —. Y cuando él muera, tu pequeño hijo ocupara el lugar de puta que tiene en manos de Dumbledore.

El Lord no necesitó seguir escuchando. Le lanzó la maldición asesina para acabar con él. No les daría mas información que esa, lo sabía. Si había algo más, se lo preguntaría a Dumbledore antes de eliminarlo.

Remus por su lado dejó de luchar por liberarse, dejándose caer de rodillas. Tenía un hijo. Regulus seguía vivo. Dumbledore había violado a su pareja y seguía haciéndolo. La ira se empezaba a desplazar en su interior, haciendo que las paredes del lugar se estremecieran.

— ¡_Desmaius_! —Atacó el Lord a Remus —Llévenselo a una de las celdas.

— ¿Mi Lord? —Preguntó Severus. Aun impactado con todo lo que habían escuchado.

—Si despierta ira por Dumbledore, pero no podemos dejar que haga una estupidez como esa, en un momento tan crucial. Lo necesito cuerdo —se giró para dirigirse a los demás —. Quiero que todos se preparen… se acerca el momento en que atacaremos Hogwarts.

Continuará…

N/A: muajajajajajja, la hora final casi llega para el viejo desgraciado. Remus ya sabe que Regulus sigue con vida… ¬ ¬ y los Malfoy tuvieron su reconciliación. He de admitir que siempre quise escribir sobre ellos, me encanta lo calientes que se pueden ver ellos dos juntos.

Un beso

Majo


	26. Capítulo 26: Un rato de sus recuerdos

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **26/36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 26: Un rato de sus recuerdos**

Harry daba vueltas en la habitación, desesperado por diferentes razones. No había salido del lugar nunca, pero lo que mas le molestaba era su inquilino en la cama al lado a la suya propia.

Miró nuevamente por la ventana y se dio cuenta, por la posición del sol, que ya debían ser cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, si es que no era más tarde.

¿Es que nadie pretendía decirle lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar?

Obviamente no iba a salir, pero estaba seguro de que desde que Remus fue a dejar a Draco, habían pasado por lo menos unas dos horas.

Los movimientos en la cama del rubio, lo hicieron ir a su cama y subirse a esta, como si por eso el rubio no fuera a molestarse. Y es que conocía demasiado bien a Draco Malfoy. Siempre buscando alguna escusa para armar una pelea en que ambos terminarían maldiciéndose prácticamente.

—Demonios —dijo el rubio, cubriéndose los ojos con uno de sus brazos —se me revienta la cabeza.

Harry se puso de pie rápidamente, tenia claro que el rubio no recibiría nada que él le entregara, pero tenía que intentarlo. Se fue a la cómoda, donde se encontraba el "arsenal" de medicamentos que Snape había dejado para él. Estaba seguro que en esas semanas, había tomado más remedios que en toda su vida. Abrió el primer cajón y tomo un vial de la primera fila, el de contenido verde claro. Snape había sido categórico al decirle que eran para el dolor de cabeza y que no tenía permitido tomárselos como si fueran jugo de calabaza. Se acercó a la cama de Draco y le puso el vial en la mano que tenia tendida sobre la cama, notando como este saltaba ante el contacto.

—Bebe este vial. El profesor Snape dijo que era para el dolor de cabeza.

Draco ni se movió al escuchar la voz de Harry. Le retumbó más la cabeza, y es que ese insufrible Gryffindor le salía hasta en la sopa.

Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. La habitación estaba bien, elegante y sofisticada, pero no sobrecargada. Algo le decía que su padre metió sus manos ahí, la clase de los Malfoy se veía en cada rincón.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Le dijo mirando hacia la ventana, tratando de orientarse.

—Se supone que en mi habitación —le respondió Harry, de no muy buena manera —. Ahora bébetelo. No es veneno.

—Como si fuera a tomar veneno hecho por ti —destilaba desprecio por cada silababa, mientras descorchaba el vial y se tomaba el contenido de un solo trago —. A diferencia de ti, yo sí se reconocer los venenos… además, eres pésimo en pociones, lo único que podrías hacer, es provocar una indigestión.

Harry se mordía la lengua para no gritarle a ese bastardo las cosas en la cara, y de verdad estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por controlarse ¿Cómo podría ser que un arrogante como ese fuera hijo de Sirius? No, algo malo tenía que haber pasado. Quizás se le cayó de los brazos a Lucius cuando era un bebé y por eso era tan diferente a su padrino.

Draco, que sentía la mirada de Harry sobre su cuello, con la clara intención de morderlo, se giró para encararlo. Bien, el chico no se veía tan mal como imagino que estaría luego de lo que le dijo su padre. Por que su piel por lo menos no mostraba los daños que supuestamente había tenido. Sólo un par de parches encima, que seguramente estarían en esos lugares por un par de días.

¿Qué tanto me miras, Potter? —le dijo destapándose y levantándose para encarar al moreno.

—Nada. Sólo me preguntaba como un tipo tan altanero como tú, puede ser hijo de MI padrino.

Draco miró a Harry de mala manera, no dejaría que ese mocoso se metiera en esos ámbitos de su vida.

—No metas tus narices en lo que no te importa, Potter —le dijo parándose derecho y poniendo una mano en su cintura, mirándolo hacia abajo —. Mejor preocúpate de no desagradar a tu papi.

—Touche —dijo Harry sonriendo de lado y poniéndose a la altura de Draco —. Eres realmente venenoso.

—No sabes cuanto.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación y por ella apareció el profesor de pociones, ataviado en un pantalón de vestir de color oscuro, pero que no llegaba a ser negro, una camisa de color negro y una túnica que le cubría, pero que llevaba abierta.

De más esta decir que Harry casi le salta encima cuando lo vio, pero eso no sería propio de él, además de lo estúpido que sería, ¿Cómo le explicaría su actitud a Snape?

—Veo que ya están en condiciones —dijo cerrando la puerta tras él —. Me imagino que tendrán muchas preguntas.

— ¿Dónde esta mi padre? —Preguntó Draco, sin dar la oportunidad de preguntar a Harry, que al quedarse con la boca abierta, se cruzó de brazos enojado.

— ¿Cuál de los dos?

Harry hiso el intento de no reír, pero es que Snape había dicho precisamente lo que él quería decirle al rubio.

Severus sonrió de lado al ver la sonrisa limpia de Harry. Era increíble que ese chico tan dulce, fuera un acecino en masa. No iba a permitir que "ese" Harry volviera a aparecer.

—No me parece para nada gracioso, Severus —dijo el rubio, con evidente rabia.

—Bien, tomando en cuenta que ahora tienes dos padres…

—Hablo de Lucius, ¿Bien?

—Pues según escuche… recordando viejos tiempos con tu otro padre

Draco puso una cara de horror y trató de salir, pero Severus lo sostuvo del brazo.

—Déjame salir, Severus.

— ¿De verdad quieres ir a una habitación y entrar para ver una escena bochornosa?

El rubio se soltó del brazo, se volteó y caminó a la cama para dejarse caer sin mayor ceremonia y cruzar sus brazos mientras miraba por la ventana.

Harry sonreía y negaba con la cabeza. Se imaginaba que algo parecido podría pasar con Sirius, lo conocía.

—Profesor, ¿Dónde esta Remus?

—No puedo responder a eso todavía —dijo desviando el tema —. Lo que si te puedo decir es que ahora esta recluido por su propio bien.

Harry no preguntó más. Sabía que su profesor no contestaría mas preguntas.

Ahora quiero que se preparen y me acompañen. Desde ahora, empieza su entrenamiento.

— ¿Entrenamiento? —Preguntó Draco — ¿Para qué?

—El Lord va a atacar el colegio. Tienen que entrenarse, porque de seguro tendrán que participar.

— ¡¿Atacar?! —Ambos se voltearon a ver a Harry —Eso es ridículo. No hay alumnos en el colegio.

—Y no pretende atacar a los alumnos, Potter. Como veras, las intenciones de tu padre, son plenamente enfrentarse al director.

Harry se mordió el labio, sin ser consiente de lo que eso provocaba en su profesor. Lo único que pensaba en que había gente querida para él en ese lugar.

— ¿Qué pasara con los demás? —Preguntó de repente — ¿Con los miembros de la orden…?

—Eso depende del lado del que estarán luego de saber la verdad —dijo buscando unos viales.

—No entiendo —dijo Harry, recibiendo un vial con un nuevo medicamente, como venia haciendo desde que había reaccionado.

—Dumbledore ha hecho cosas despreciables, y veremos como reaccionaran los "buenos" cuando se enteren.

Harry se quedó con la duda, pero no preguntaría más, por lo menos no sobre esto.

—Necesito hacerle otra pregunta, profesor.

—Pues dime. Tenemos que ir a su nueva área de entrenamiento.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la casa de mis tíos?

Draco, que hace un rato ya se encontraba en la puerta, esperando que Severus decidiera que salieran, se quedó expectante ante las palabras de Potter, eso era algo que también le intrigaba. Quería saber como fue que Potter llego a casi agonizar por culpa de unos muggle.

Severus por su lado, no estaba muy convencido de responder a esa pregunta, cosa que no tuvo que hacer ya que la puerta fue abierta por nada mas ni nada menos que Lord Voldemort.

—Yo responderé a esa pregunta —vio como su hijo se casi ocultaba tras Snape, lo que acarreó el que alzara una de sus cejas —. No pretendo matarte, si es a lo que temes.

— ¿Por qué abría de creerte? Has tratado de hacerlo desde que nací.

—Eso es por razones que estaban fuera de mi control —se acercó y le hizo una seña a Severus para que se hiciera a un lado, cosa que el pocionísta no tuvo mas que hacer —. Cuando tú llegaste al mundo te transformarte en lo más importante para mí, pero no pude tenerte más de unos días. Luego pasó todo lo de la memoria y que tu papá se fuera contigo y Evans, además claro, de Lupin y Black —acarició la cara de Harry, muy a la reticencia de este —. Eres igual a él cuando lo traje conmigo.

— ¿Lo trajiste? —Pregunto dudoso — ¡¿Lo secuestraste?!

Muy a su horror, Harry no fue capaz de apartarse de esa caricia, mucho menos cuando Voldemort soltó una carcajada.

—Podría decirse que sí. Que lo traje conmigo y lo entrené. Al igual a como lo harás ahora.

—Antes quiero saber que es lo que pasa. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la casa de los Dursley? y por sobre todo, ¿Donde se encuentra Remus?

Voldemort veía con diversión la pose de su hijo. Altanero como lo era James.

—Dumbledore a hecho cosas que le costaran la muerte. No por ahora, pero lo hará en cuando todo este listo. En la casa de esos muggle, a la que no volverás a poner un pie en tu vida, un descontrol de tu magia logró alejarlos, pero no podías reaccionar ante la cantidad de golpes que tenias.

—Ellos… —dijo un poco incomodo —uno de ellos quería… bien.

—Si quieres saber si ese estúpido muggle alcanzó a violarte, pues no. Eso no pasó.

—Bien —Harry bajó aliviado la cabeza. Tenía la duda de lo que había pasado, por que fue justo antes de que ese chico lo empezara a manosear, que dejó de recordar — ¿Qué pasó con Remus?

—Esta encerrado en una de las mazmorras.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Por su propio bien. Se enteró de algo que lo alteró y podía ponerse en peligro innecesariamente.

Harry iba a decir algo más, pero Severus le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que no siguiera. Decidió callar. Ya le preguntaría a su profesor después.

Prepárate, por que empezar tu entrenamiento —dijo dándose vuelta —. Usted también esta dentro de los planes, joven Malfoy.

Salió de la habitación divertido, tanto por el desconcierto como el terror en los ojos del rubio al verse en su mira.

Continuará…

N/A: Sorry por demorarme para actualizar, estuvo fuera de mis manos mi pc y no lo tenía en el pendrive, pero ahora si, y seguimos… sólo quedan diez capítulos para terminar esta parte y empezar con develaciones… kukukukuku

Un beso

Majo


	27. Capítulo 27: Entrenamientos y roces

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **27/36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 27: Entrenamiento y roces**

Harry se dejó caer exhausto en el patio de la mansión. Desde temprano en la mañana, Severus lo había estado entrenando en duelo. Habían luchado por más de cuatro horas y el sol comenzaba a molestarle de verdad.

—Estás demasiado agitado como para que puedas rendir —le dijo extendiendo la mano para que pudiera levantarse —. Ve a darte un baño y al despacho de tu padre.

Harry sólo asintió, sin soltar la mano de Severus, cosa que el hombre también notó, pero al parecer tampoco la quería apartar.

— ¡Cachorro!

El grito de Sirius les hiso apartarse casi automáticamente. Harry se volteó y vio a su padrino que se acercaba rápidamente y le abrazaba.

—Sirius —le llamó tratando de ganar aire, el cual el moreno le estaba quitando —. Iré por un baño y vuelvo enseguida.

—Bueno, pero date prisa, por que te tengo algo.

—Claro —se separó y empezó a caminar en dirección a la mansión. De sólo pensar en la cantidad de escalones que tenía que subir para llegar a su habitación, le dio una muy mala sensación —. Dijeron que no tendría problemas si me aparecía dentro de los terrenos, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó si voltear.

—Mientras estés dentro del terreno, no, no tienes problemas —le respondió Severus.

Ambos hombres vieron como Harry se aparecía.

— ¿Qué crees que hacías con Harry antes de que llegara?

—Raro se me hacía que no preguntaras una idiotez, Black —dijo caminando hacia la mansión.

—A mi no me engañas, Snape. Y que te quede claro algo. Harry es un niño…

—Desde hoy no.

Sirius se quedó con la boca abierta y vio como Snape se iba por las escaleras. Nunca, desde que empezaron ese raro juego con Harry de ir y venir, las miraditas cómplices, o los roces por cualquier motivo, Severus había dado a entender que tenía alguna clase de interés en Harry, por lo menos no hasta ahora.

¿Acaso sabía a que se afrontaba Snape al tratar de tocarle si quiera un cabello al hijo del Lord?

No es que a él le pareciera desfavorable para su ahijado, pero de verdad, no creía que Snape se llegara a atrever a tener un acercamiento más que de maestro a alumno.

Cuando vio hacia donde debería estar Severus, este ya ni siquiera se encontraba. Negó con la cabeza y se encaminó a la mansión, quería ver como había amanecido Remus.

Desde que se enteró de lo que ese viejo desgraciado de Dumbledore le había estado haciendo a su hermanito desde hace años, también tuvo la intención de ir por el vejete y despedazarlo con sus propias manos, pero se contuvo sólo por que Draco se lo pidió. Y era verdad, en este momento él no podía hacer nada para ayudar, así que esperarían las órdenes del Lord para atacar. Arrancaría a su hermano de las manos de ese asqueroso ser, y haría que rogara por que lo matara.

Llegó a las mazmorras y vio a Remus mirando a la nada como el día en que supieron la verdad. Entró a la celda, a la cual sólo él, Severus o el Lord tenían acceso. Harry había reclamado que no lo dejaban ver a Moony, pero para ser sinceros, Harry era demasiado manipulable y Remus podría convencerlo de que lo liberara.

—Hola, Moony —le dijo sentándose frente a él, pero el saludo no fue regresado, así como tampoco la mirada. Lo mismo desde que lo encerraron —. Sabes que es por tu bien.

—Lo puede estar violando ahora —dijo con voz adolorida. Tanto tiempo sin hablar lo tenían así —. Tengo un hijo, Sirius. Un hijo que puede estar sufriendo el mismo destino. Un niño que puede estar siendo violado por ese…

—No pienses en eso, por favor —se acercó y se arrodilló frente a él —. Los salvaremos.

— ¿Y cuando, Sirius? ¿Cuándo los haya matado, al darse cuenta que Greyback no volvió y empiece a dudar?

—Sólo espera un poco más, amigo. Yo también sufro el destino de mi hermano y sobrino, pero lo que el Lord dice es Verdad. Si queremos eliminar por completo a ese demente, tenemos que hacerla a la primera. Sin errores… sin bajas.

—No me importaría morir de ser necesario.

— ¿Y luego qué? —Le dijo tratando de sonar duro —Vas a dejar a mi hermano luego de todo lo que ha tenido que soportar ¿No crees que es muy egoísta de tu parte? Estás comportándote como un adolecente herido al que hay que tener encerrado en su habitación para que no haga la estupidez de irse con su amante secreto. Sinceramente, Remus… ya no te reconozco.

El licántropo dejó caer los hombros al darse cuenta de la verdad. No podía perdonar al viejo por lo que le había hecho a su pareja, pero tenía que vivir por ellos, por hacerles olvidar las torturas que debieron hacer pasado junto a ese demente.

—Es verdad —dijo levantando el rostro —. Llama al Lord, Sirius. Es hora de que me ponga a entrenar.

Sirius sonrió de lado y se puso de pie para ir al despacho del Lord, lo había logrado por fin.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Harry dejó caer en su cama, con el cabello húmedo y una toalla aun atada a su cintura. Estaba tan cansado que no podía mover ni un solo musculo.

Llevaban tres semanas entrenando de sol a sol. Hechizos, pociones, incluso el uso de la espada. Y es que según Voldemort, tenía que ser experto en muchos ámbitos del combate y el cuerpo a cuerpo, era parte importante de ello.

Escuchó el ulular de Hedwig en la ventana y se levantó para dejarla entrar. Traía un paquete, que reconoció como de los Weasley. Impresionado se dio cuenta de que ya era su cumpleaños y él ni cuenta se había dado. Se volvió a sentar en la cama y abrió la carta que traía el paquete.

Se le revolvió el estomago al darse cuenta, por las cartas de los pelirrojos, que no tenían ni la mas mínima idea de que ya no estaba en la casa de sus supuestos parientes. Ron le había escrito, lamentando el hecho de no poder ir a verlo y sacarlo de la casa de sus "tíos" pero que sólo quedaban unas semanas para el regreso a Hogwarts. Que Ginny le mandaba saludos al igual que los demás hermanos de su compañero. Que no habían tenido noticias de Voldemort y que Sirius estaba bien.

Le dio una rabia horrible. ¿Cómo pudo confiar tanto tiempo en todas esas personas? Ahora resultaba que su padre era su supuesto enemigo y que todos aquellos a los que tenía por amigos eran unos completos desconocidos.

Escuchó como golpeaban a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo al tiempo en que se levantaba para poder ir a dejar el paquete a la mesa de centro y poder ir a vestirse.

—Potter, tu padre te espera… —si iba a decir algo más, pues ni se acordaba.

Severus se quedó congelado viendo el cuerpo semidesnudo de Harry. En estos días en la mansión había ganado más peso, todo aquel que perdía en las vacaciones en casa de los Dursley. Esos malditos muggle ¿Qué apariencia tendría Harry si lo hubieran cuidado desde un bebé? Además ahora, su cuerpo estaba más tonificado por los entrenamientos. Era delicioso.

Harry sintió la mirada sobre su cuerpo y se volteó para encontrarse con la mirada hambrienta de Snape sobre él. Sabía lo que provocaba en el hombre, pero también estaba el asunto en que no se atrevía a dar un paso más. Las cosas ahora estaban más complicadas que antes y no podía intentar conquistarlo si estaba en la mansión de Voldemort. Claro que para eso quedaba poco, ya en unas semanas mas se marcharía a Hogwarts y partiría el plan de Voldemort.

—Enseguida voy, profesor —dijo haciéndose el loco, mientras se dirigía al baño con una muda de ropa.

Severus lo vio desaparecer de nuevo y se apoyó contra la pared.

—Demonios —dijo golpeándose la frene con una mano y dejando salir el aire —. Esto será difícil.

Harry salió del baño. Se había puesto un pantalón de tela azul oscuro con una camisa del mismo tono y una capa encima de color verde musgo. No es la clase de ropa que estaba acostumbrado a utilizar, pero al parecer esa es le ropa que a Voldemort le apetecía, por lo que no le quedaba mas que acatar.

—Estoy listo —dijo abriendo la puerta, haciéndose el que no veía el estado en el que se encontraba el profesor.

Severus, que parecía haber tenido un paro mental al ver a Harry ya vestido, tuvo que reaccionar de manera rápida para poder seguir a Harry hacia el despacho del Lord.

Las cosas para él se pondrían peor, por que el lord ya le había dado una nueva misión. Desde ese día, era el guardián de Harry Potter. Ni siquiera en Hogwarts podía separarse de él.

Continuará…

N/A: boya trazada, asi que los comentarios personales se los dejo para el próximo.

Un beso

Majo


	28. Capítulo 28: El regreso

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **28/36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 28: El regreso**

Harry iba mirando por la ventana del expreso a Hogwarts. Aun tratando de poner atención a las cosas que le habían sido advertidas cuando salió de "su mansión".

Se habían dirigido a Privet Drive a la casa de los que hace unas semanas, creía sus parientes. Voldemort había ido junto a él y le envió un práctico hechizo a Vernon y Petunia. Borró sus recuerdos de su falta en la casa el último tiempo y su participación en el ataque, del cual aun Dudley se recuperaba en el Hospital Marsden Real.

No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que Alastor Moody apareciera por la puerta, disque a sacarlo de ese horrible lugar, mientras que los demás miembros de la orden, atiéndase por Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt y otras dos personas más que ni siquiera puso demasiada atención. Tenía que tener presente todas las instrucciones que le habían Snape antes de irse hace mas de una semana.

Le habían trasladado a Grimmauld Place. A la mansión de Sirius. Otra fachada para las charlatanerías de Dumbledore y quienes estuvieran al corriente de las cosas que pasaban. Tuvo que fingir el sentirse alegre con toda esa gente que ahora se le hacía tremendamente desconocida. Tuvo la pelea de costumbre con Ron y Hermione por dejarle sin conocimiento de las cosas que pasaban en el mundo mágico mientras él estaba en casa de sus tíos. Cosa ridícula tomando en cuenta que lo que le deberían haber informado es de los avances de Voldemort, y ya no lo necesitaba, vivía bajo su mismo techo.

Luego de eso vino el tradicional viaje a la estación, donde Sirius, interpretando genial su papel de perrito que no mordía nada, le dejo en el anden. Ni siquiera le saltó encima a Lucius Malfoy cuando lo vio. Cosa bastante rara, tomando en cuenta de que en cuanto recuperaron sus recuerdos, con suerte salían de la habitación para comer, si es que.

Ese era otro tema. Sirius y su asunto con los Malfoy. Draco, a pesar de haber hecho mil berrinches por que se le ocultó su verdadera procedencia, no dijo nada cuando Sirius, de la noche a la mañana, desplazó a su prima de la habitación matrimonial de la mansión Malfoy. La mujer no había puesto ninguna traba, de hecho, en cuanto Sirius dijo, "Soy su papá y su amante. Te quiero lejos de ellos" la mujer agarró sus maletas le extendió la mano a Lucius el cual, ya sabiendo lo que más atraía a la rubia mujer, le dejó caer en la palma abierta una bolsa de terciopelo negro repleto de galeones y joyas preciosas. Draco había quedado con la boca abierta y Narcisa sólo se acercó, le dio un beso y le dijo que volvería para las fiestas. Al parecer se iría a recorrer el mundo mientras Lucius preparaba los papeles de divorcio. Otra de las exigencias de su amante para dejarlo estar en su cama.

Remus fue de mucha ayuda. Entre el rencor de la verdad, la cual le fue relatada con mucho cuidado y sólo le abrió los ojos un poco más de los que ya los tenía, fue el mismo licántropo el que se estaba encargando de su entrenamiento en artes oscuras. Le daba asco pensar en que Dumbledore hubiera tenido las mismas intenciones hacia su persona cuando lo tocaba de manera rara en su despacho.

El ruido de la puerta de su privado en el vagón lo hizo ponerse en alerta, pero bajó la varita cuando vio aparecer a Draco en la entrada. No es que confiara plenamente en el rubio, pero se podría decir que llegaron a un acuerdo tácito de cese de hostilidades desde que ambos eran casi ¿Primos? Eso era aberrante, pero Draco era hijo de su padrino y Sirius era como su padre… y definitivamente no vería Draco Malfoy como su hermano.

—Mi padrino dice que vayas a su vagón —le dijo casi molesto al verse casi como mensajero. Aun no entendía muy bien todos los planes y esperaba que lo que entendió fuera mas que suficiente para no arruinar los planes del Lord.

—Gracias —se puso de pie para dirigirse al último vagón del tren, pero vio que Draco no parecía muy convencido de dejarle salir — ¿Qué pasa ahora?

— ¿Qué te traes tú con mi padrino? —Se rio de lado cuando la cara de Harry pasó del tono normal a uno blanco, para luego ponerse medio verde y finalmente tan rojo como las luces de navidad —. Claro.

—No, espera —vio como el rubio pretendía salir del privado así que lo jaló del brazo y lo hizo entrar de golpe y comenzó a sellar la puerta con una gran cantidad de hechizos de aislamiento. Quizás ahora podía tener un informante.

— ¿Qué pretendes, idiota? —le dijo sobándose el brazo. Maldito Potter y su incremento de fuerza por el entrenamiento. Ya le diría a Sirius que le entrenara. Él no se quedaría atrás.

—No puedes ir diciendo cosas como las que dijiste…

—Oh, ya vasta —se acercó al chico y puso sus manos en los hombros de este —. Te gusta mi padrino. Le gustas a mi padrino. ¿Cuál es el problema?

— ¿Qué es mi profesor y es mayor que yo?

— ¿Y?

Harry miró a Draco buscando burla en sus palabras, pero no encontró nada de eso, suspiró dejando caer los hombros. Es verdad. Ni una cosa ni la otra le importaban. Le gustaba Severus Snape y ya había pensado conquistarlo… un momento. Si Draco lo sabía…

— ¿Quién mas lo sabe? —Dijo un tanto incomodo, recordando unas palabras del Lord que no le gustaron para nada.

— ¿Ahora si te asustaste, verdad? —Le dijo soltándole y dejándose caer en una de las butacas —Si lo que temes es que tu adorado padre lo sepa… pues no lo sé. Pero Sirius y mi padre ya se dieron cuenta. Supongo que el profesor Lupin también.

—Demonios —se apoyó contra la puerta. Realmente no le importaba que Voldemort lo supiera, pero si que su padrino y Moony lo hicieran — ¿Qué dice mi padrino?

—Que le cortara las manos a mi padrino si te pone un dedo encima —dijo divertido —. Dijo algo de muy pequeño y cuidar tu virtud.

Se notaba que Draco aguantaba estoicamente las ganas de reírse en la cara de Harry, mucho más por que este se había puesto completamente rojo.

Es mejor que vayas con "tu amado". No quiero que crea que no te di el mensaje.

—Sí —tomó aire para que sus mejillas dejaran de estar rojas y quitó los hechizos del vagón.

—Apropósito, Potter —le llamó para que se detuviera —. ¿No se supone que nadie tenía que ver ese anillo?

Harry miró su mano. Fue imposible que no recordara todo lo que pasó el día de su cumpleaños.

_Salieron de la habitación de Harry para dirigirse al despacho del Lord. Como siempre, Harry estaba muy incomodo con la presencia de "su padre", cosa que notaba todo el mundo y más que nada su profesor, ya que era junto a él, que pasaba la mayor parte del día._

_Llegaron al despacho del Lord y adentro se encontraba Remus, Sirius, Lucius, Draco y el Lord. Harry entró y sintió cuando el profesor cerraba la puerta tras él._

—_Adelante, Harry —la voz del lord era clara y casi, casi entusiasmada —. Seguramente te preguntaras el por que te mande a llamar._

—_Sí, es verdad —trataba de mostrarse imponente, cosa muy lejos de estar. Ya no sentía un gran odio por el hombre, pero dejémoslo en que si mucho respeto._

—_Es tu cumpleaños, Harry._

_Bien, eso si que no se lo esperaba. Pensó que probablemente quería decirle que es lo que haría al momento de la batalla, como tendría que participar. Su papel en el enfrentamiento, pero nunca que le ¿Felicitara por su cumpleaños?_

— _¿Perdón? —Preguntó impactado._

—_Es algo lógico que te recuerde tu cumpleaños, no le veo el problema._

—_No se trata de eso. Digo… no me lo esperaba._

—_Lo sé. Como imagino que tampoco te esperabas que te entregara esto —el Lord se acercó a Harry con su varita en la mano —. Entrégame tu brazo, Harry._

_El menor dio un paso atrás instintivamente. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Marcarlo como a los demás mortífagos?_

—_No —dijo escondiendo sus manos en la espalda. Un acto totalmente inútil, por no decir tonto._

—_Harry. Hazme caso y entrégame tu brazo._

—_Me darás la marca._

—_Claro que sí —le dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo —eres mi hijo y serás mi heredero…_

—_No la quiero._

—_Ciertamente no te estoy preguntando —le dijo sujetando su hombro con fuerza —. No quiero tener que obligarte, Harry._

—_Lo estas haciendo._

_Los demás espectadores veían con cierto grado de diversión la fútil discusión._

—_Escúchame bien, Harry. Porque en ningún momento volveré a repetirlo —le dijo con mucha seriedad —. Eres y serás mi heredero. Tu nombre se conocerá, no precisamente por matarme._

—_Ya lo conocen por eso._

—_Por lo mismo. Te pondré la marca, pero no la misma que tienen todo. Una marca que será trascendental, que más a delante se elevara como estandarte, cuando tu gobiernes por sobre todos._

_Bien. No es que Harry fuera una persona ambiciosa, pero esa idea ¿A quien no le gustaría sentirse amo y señor del mundo? Claro, sin las técnicas retorcidas de "su padre". No supo que lo orilló a hacerlo, pero en un movimiento que no identificó como propio extendió su brazo derecho. Vio como Voldemort lo pinchaba con su varita y empezaba a recitar en un idioma que no entendió. El dolor fue realmente fuerte, pero comparado con todo lo que había vivido hace semanas, no era mucho para ser sincero. _

_Cuando el Lord había terminado miró el tatuaje en su brazo era impresionante ver su piel, siempre blanca, con una nueva adicción. Era una serpiente, pero su forma era rara. Estaba enrollada la cola y después cuando se iba estirando le salían un par de alas y garras. Un diseño original y gracias a Merlín, no tenía ninguna calavera._

—_Es… Wow._

—_Lo sé. Cuando tengas en el futuro a tus propios subalternos, estos tendrán tu marca._

_Harry sonrió de lado. El poder era embriagante, no podía evitar codiciar esa fuerza que le podía dar el tener un gran grupo de gente a su disposición. Entonces se dio cuenta de la verdad. Esta cambiando. Algo en él le decía que así debió haber sido siempre, que nunca debió haberse separado de sus padres, que James Potter tenía que estar vivo, a su lado, al lado de su otro padre. No de Voldemort. De Tom Riddle. Pero… ¿No se supone que eran la misma persona? Era el mismo ser, sediento de poder y gobierno. Asqueado de los muggle y de repente entendió algo más. ¿Por qué tenían que compartir su sangre y magia con personas que nuca la tuvieron? Quizás por algo escaseaban de ella. Porque no la merecían. Porque no merecían vivir cerca de los magos._

_Tengo algo mas para ti, Harry —le dijo sacándolo de sus nuevos pensamientos._

_Harry vio como sacaba de su túnica una pequeña bolsa de un material muy parecido a la capa de invisibilidad. La volteo sobre su palma y vio un anillo descender sobre la palma de su padre._

— _¿Un anillo?_

—_El anillo de tu papá —Harry sintió como se le helaba la sangre._

— _¿Por qué lo tienes tú?_

—_Por que soy su pareja. Este anillo no lo tienen los Potter, se los entregan a su pareja. Cuando tú tengas a tu pareja, si es que no la tienes ya, se lo entregaras en símbolo de tu entrega._

_Harry se puso completamente rojo. Ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, por temor de darse vuelta y entregárselo al hombre que estaba a sus espaldas. Simplemente estiró la mano cuando el Lord se lo entregó y lo pudo ver con más detalle. El anillo de un material que reconoció como oro tenía en medio una placa con una runa, la cual no tenia idea de que se trataba y a los lados le escoltada altivos dragones. Por dentro tenía grabado un escudo que ahora si podía reconocer… el emblema de los Potter. Era delicada y precioso, justo lo que alguien le regalaría a su persona amada._

—_Entonces ¿Ahora es mío? —Preguntó poniéndoselo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Sabía que en ese dedo iba el anillo de compromiso, algo que pretendía obtener ese año._

—_Sí, es tuyo, pero nadie lo puede ver._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Es mío no? Simplemente puedo decir que lo heredé de mi padre._

— _¿Y cómo le explicaras al viejo que el anillo llegó a tus manos?_

—_Harry, conozco a Dumbledore —dijo Remus, por primera vez —. Te lo quitara y lo mandara a investigar. Quizás nunca lo vuelvas a ver._

_Harry se mordió el labio y asintió, era lo mejor por ahora._

Draco aun esperaba que Potter ocultara el anillo. Podría poner a todos en la mira si es que alguien se lo veía. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de su alrededor.

— ¿Dónde están la comadreja y la sangre sucia?

—Obviamente no están aquí —dijo poniendo un hechizo desilusionador sobre su anillo.

—Eso lo noto. Lo que quiero saber es por qué.

—Bien… me pelee con ellos en cuanto nos encontramos. No me gustaría estar cerca de ellos. No hasta saber quienes están metidos en todo este embrollo.

Draco se alzó de hombros y lo vio salir. También tenía la sensación de que algo malo estaba oculto dentro del círculo de seguidores de Dumbledore y seguramente los Weasley eran los primeros en la lista de aliados del viejo.

Harry llegó al vagón de Snape, sintiendo que alguien le seguía. No podía girarse o se descubriría ante quien sea que le estuviera vigilando.

—_Desmaius_ —susurró una vos frente suyo y luego sintió como algo caía a sus espaldas.

—Me asustó —dijo al ver como la puerta se abría y aparecía Severus con la varita en la mano.

Ambos se giraron y no se sorprendieron para nada cuando vieron a Hermione Granger desmayada a unos metros.

—Supongo que ella estaba encargada de "cuidarte"

—Lo más probable.

Harry vio como Severus levitaba el cuerpo de Hermione y lo dejaba dentro de su privado, mientras la amarraba y cerraba la puerta luego de que Harry entrara.

—El Lord ya me informó lo que se hará —eso logró captar toda la atención de Harry —. En cuanto pongas un pie en el colegio, empieza la guerra.

Harry asintió. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Y la guerra ahora estaba a unas cuantas horas.

Continuará…

N/A: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa que emoción republicar este capitulo, por que me gusta mas el de mañana… kukukukukukuku

¿Qué les pareció mi marca tenebrosa al estilo Potter? Aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww cuanto tiempo que hice ese dibujo, en fin, el anillo, en este momento, no recuerdo que era la runa.. en fin

Un beso

Majo

(anillo)

www . ka-gold-jewelry images / new-thumbs220 / runes-ring-gold . jpg

(Marca)

img513 . imageshack . us / img513 / 696 / spa0141 . jpg


	29. Capítulo 29: Mas verdades, para variar

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 29: Más verdades, para variar**

Si alguien podía estar más nervioso que Harry, que por favor se lo dijera, por que juraría que sintió el piso moverse bajo sus pies cuando vio a lo lejos el colegio. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Mantenerse alejado lo mas posible del director, y ahora, que iba en esos carruajes en compañía de unas chicas de Hufflepuff de tercero que le miraban casi con adoración, se sintió mas incomodo que antes.

Sintieron como el carruaje detenía y no habían llegado aun al colegio, la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció el profesor Snape.

—Acompáñeme, Potter —dijo con tono imperativo.

Las niñas en el carruaje parecían rogar para que Harry Potter hiciera caso y se bajara. No que quisieran deshacerse de él, pero no querían estar cerca del profesor mas temido de todo Hogwarts.

Harry bajó del transporte y vio como este partía, dejándolos atrás.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó extrañado.

— ¿Bajas primero y después preguntas? No hagas eso.

—Bien —dijo molesto. Primero le decía que le acompañara y luego le regañaba —fue usted el que me pidió bajar.

—Ven —le dijo volteándose y caminando hacia el interior del bosque.

Harry lo miraba dudoso, pero se tranquilizó cuando llegaron a un claro.

— ¿Qué haremos aquí?

— ¿Realmente confías en mí, verdad, Harry? —Le dijo parándose frente a él.

—No eres Severus —le dijo apuntándolo con su varita — ¿Quién eres?

—Soy yo, Harry —le dijo sonriendo de lado.

—Severus no se atreve a llamarme por mi nombre —le contestó sin bajar la varita — ¿Quién eres?

—Creíste que Albus no tendría más gente que Snape dentro de las filas del Lord, mi príncipe —dijo haciendo una estúpida maniobra y de un momento al otro la poción multijugos que tenía encima y poco a poco se fue revelando al traidor.

—Como no me lo esperé —dijo soltando un bufido — Y dime, Pettigrew ¿Ya le dijiste a Dumbledore sobre lo que he hecho todo este tiempo?

—Claro que no. La idea es que venga y te encuentre y me de mi recompensa. Conozco al viejo, es capaz de matarme luego de darle la información.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo hará de todos modos?

—Estará demasiado ocupado —dijo refregando sus rechonchas manos —. Lord Voldemort, él lo tendrá ocupado.

—Eres asqueroso.

—No es la primera vez que me lo dicen —dijo acercándose —. Entrégame tu varita, mi príncipe.

—Olvídalo —le dijo apuntándole con mas énfasis —. Además, Voldemort vendrá aquí, no te permitirá hacer el intercambio. —Vio como se acercaba, le acechaba —, no podrás ponerme un dedo encima.

—Oh, pero es que pondré más de un dedo encima de ti —la sonrisa lasciva del tipo, le dijo enseguida de las intenciones del chico.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y no bajó la varita en ningún momento, pero de repente sonrió de lado.

—Definitivamente no podrás tocarme.

—Eso lo veremos —dijo acercándose, pero sus pies se trabaron — ¡¿Qué demonios?!

—No, definitivamente no le tocaras ni un cabello.

El traidor sólo alcanzó a voltear cuando un fuerte hechizo le dio en de frente que lo lanzó varios metros antes de chocar contra un árbol y caer inconsciente.

Harry vio todo con seriedad. No podía estar tranquilo, ya estaba cansado de que le intentaran atacar sexualmente. Primero el tipo ese, amigo de su "primo", ahora Pettigrew y lamentablemente, luego de escuchar todo lo que había hecho Dumbledore, se sintió vulnerable la ultima vez que el viejo le llevó a su despacho.

¿Estas bien?

—Sí —respondió como quitándole importancia —. Gracias.

— ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando cuando lo seguiste a este lugar? Si no hubiera seguido el carruaje…

—Bien. Pensé que era usted —dijo mirándolo a los ojos —. No me iría con alguien más.

—Fue irresponsable—dijo sin apartar la mirada.

—Entonces tendré que desconfiar de usted, incluso —dijo volteándose para irse.

—Espera, Harry. —Harry se quedó quieto, impactado por escuchar su nombre en los labios del hombre. — ¿No fue eso lo que te hizo dudar? Y no es precisamente que no me "atreva" a llamarte así.

Harry se giró, quedando frente al hombre y levantó la varita en su contra.

— ¿Otra vez? Nunca, nunca me ha llamado por mi nombre.

Severus se acercó, sintiendo la varita en su cuello.

— ¿Serás capaz de arriesgarte?

Harry veía en sus ojos. Ojos negros como la noche, incluso, más oscuros que las penumbras. Vio lo cerca que estaban. Un poco más, sólo un poco más y lo lograría.

Severus estuvo tentado a terminar con la distancia, probar por fin esos labios que le torturaban en sueños, que le habían delirar cuando lo tenía así de cerca, pero el sonido de un galope lo detuvo. Se volteó y apuntó a la distancia.

Harry tuvo que sacudir su cabeza, ese hombre tenía la facultad de hipnotizarlo cuando lo miraba. Ahora veía su espalda, que lo protegía de un supuesto enemigo.

Firenze apareció entre los arbustos, y no hubo en ellos un alivio tanto para Severus o Harry. El asunto se veía cada vez más difícil.

Severus sabía que el centauro estaba del lado de Dumbledore.

—Profesor Snape, es un gusto saludarle —dijo con ironía, cosa que notaron ambos hombres —. He de decir que justamente me dirigía al colegio para informar al director sobre ciertas sombras que se mueven a través del bosque. No es bueno que el chico este aquí —dijera mirando a Harry.

—De eso me encañaré yo —dijo sin dejar de apuntarle —. Vuelve por donde vienes, centauro.

—El joven Potter esta al tanto de tu lealtad a Dumbledore, ¿Pero sabe de tus otras lealtades? —le dijo desafiante, aplastando las piedras con sus cascos.

—Sé todo lo que necesito saber de él —dijo Harry. Otro enemigo doloroso.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo entornando los ojos —. Entenderé entonces que no te asusta estar solo en el bosque.

—No te acerques —le dijo Severus, viendo como el centauro empezaba a caminar hacia ellos.

—Debo llevar al joven Potter a un lugar seguro, profesor —dijo a unos pasos de ellos — ¿Qué mas seguro que el colegio? El señor tenebroso esta cerca.

Severus vio a la criatura y no tenía demasiadas opciones.

—Creo que tienes razones. Yo debo ir con el director y no puedo escoltar al señor Potter.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Severus sujetó a Harry del brazo y lo llevó hasta donde estaba el inconsciente Pettigrew, asegurándose de que el centauro no les viera.

—Debes ir con él.

—No quiero. Lo que hará es llevarme a Dumbledore.

—Y eso es lo que se supone que tiene que pasar. Yo iré a llevarle al viejo el cuerpo del mortífago —le dijo apuntando a un lado, al cuerpo inerte en el suelo.

—Pero…

Severus vio que iba a seguir reclamando y el tiempo seguía su curso.

—Vasta de excusas —dijo molesto. Atrajo la cara de Harry poniendo una mano en su nuca y le dio un beso que le dejó sin aliento, pero sin ir mas allá —. Ahora ve con él. —No separó sus labios, habló sobre estos, moviendo en el proceso los labios de Harry —. Luego hablaremos de esto.

Harry se quedó tan impactado por lo que pasó que no fue capas de moverse cuando vio a Severus desaparecer con el cuerpo de Pettigrew.

—Eso fue raro —se dijo a si mismo —, pero delicioso —puso un par de dedos sobre sus labios y cerró los ojos mientras dejaba entrar el aire en sus pulmones, rememorando el mejor beso hasta ahora —. Porque no será el último.

Caminó hacia en centauro que ahora le veía de frente.

—El profesor ya se fue, por lo que veo.

—Sí. Y es hora de que nosotros también partamos.

El Centauro se inclinó para permitirle a Harry subir sobre su lomo y dirigirse al colegio.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|00|

—Es hora de que partamos. Mi hijo debe estar en el colegio en este momento.

—No creo que podamos aparecer en este momento, mi Lord —dijo Severus apareciendo frente a Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

— ¿Y puedo saber por qué? —Dijo molesto por la demora de su plan.

—Este es el motivo —dijo descubriendo el cuerpo de Pettigrew —estaba al servicio de Dumbledore al igual que Greyback. Trató de atrapar a su hijo, mi señor.

—La luna, mi señor —dijo Remus —si no lo hacemos ahora, no podre ir.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Severus, luego de que un par de mortífagos se hicieran cargo del traidor por órdenes del lord. —creí haberle entregado la poción a Dumbledore para que te la entregara.

—Y lo hiso —dijo algo nervioso —pero el vial cayó de mis manos y ahora no lo tengo.

— ¿Pero el de repuesto?

— ¿Cuál de repuesto? —dijo extrañado.

Severus vio en los ojos del licántropo que no mentía y lo entendió.

—Black y tu hijo tienen que estar en un lugar cercano si es que no esta en el mismo castillo —dijo decidido —hace años que Dumbledore me dijo que le entregara dos pociones para asegurarse de que nunca la extraviaras.

—La otra se la da a mi hijo.

—Bien, entonces te quedaras, en tu transformación buscaras por los alrededores a tu hijo y pareja —dijo el Lord —Amycus irá contigo.

El mortífago asintió, no muy convencido de acompañar a una misión a un hombre lobo que estaría completamente descontrolado.

Harry llegó al colegio cuando la luna aun no termina de asomarse por completo en el cielo, esa sería la señal. Estaban cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, cuando Firenze le hizo descender.

—Hasta aquí llegó yo, Harry Potter. Espero que lo que tu alma haya decidido no traiga consecuencias demasiado trágicas para el mundo mágico.

—No es de tu incumbencia —dijo dándose vuelta —es mejor que regreses con los tuyos.

— ¿Deberé proclamar, entonces, que el hijo del Lord ha vuelto?

Harry sintió como se le congelaba la sangre y se volteó apuntándolo con la varita.

— ¿Quién más lo sabía? —Le dijo con los dientes apretados.

—Todos los que pelearon la primera vez. Cuando James Potter renuncio a la luz y le dio un heredero a Voldemort.

—Dije ¿Quién mas lo sabe? Quiero nombres.

— ¿Pretendes asesinarme, pequeño heredero?

—No hasta que me lo digas.

— ¿Qué sacaría entonces? De todas formas la maldad corre por tus venas.

—Y por todas las de la gente que me engaño, que me mintió sobre mis padres y trató de que matara con mis propias manos a uno de ellos.

—Como el mismo Dumbledore dice —le dijo dándose vuelta —un pequeño sacrifico, por un bien mayor.

Harry vio como volvía al bosque y se giró para poder llegar al colegio lo más rápido posible.

Todos lo sabían. Los Weasley, Kingsley, Tonks, todos. Su puta vida estaba al corriente de los miembros de la "honorable" Orden del fénix.

—Van a pagar. Juro que me pagaran cada golpe, cada caída, cada noche en soledad —decía caminando con paso firme, sin guardar la varita.

Vio en la distancia como Draco le esperaba en la entrada.

—Te demoraste —miró la cara de Harry y notó lo perturbado que estaba —demonios.

En la distancia, el aullar de un lobo les dio la señal. Todo había empezado.

Rápidamente los profesores del colegio se pusieron en alerta y Draco junto a Harry se apresuraron a entrar al colegio. Ellos abrirían desde el interior.

Continuará…

N/A:…. Ups. Error de calculo

Un beso

Majo


	30. Capítulo 30: El rencuentro y los que se

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **30/36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 30: El rencuentro y los que se van**

Dumbledore llegó a la entrada del colegio, seguido de McGonagall y dos maestros más.

—Harry, joven Malfoy —les llamó al ver que iban entrando —, diríjanse a sus salas comunes y no salgan de allí —les ordenó.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, director? —preguntó Harry, notándose totalmente sorprendido.

Draco miró al chico de oro y pudo encontrar mas rastro de su "madre·" en él. Sirius era un experto en mentir y al parecer había entrenado bien a Potter en ese ámbito.

—Nada de lo que se tengan que preocupar —sonrió dulcemente, provocando que a ambos chicos se les devolviera el estomago. El viejo sabía mentir mejor —sólo espero no necesitar de la ayuda de los alumnos en una situación tan preocupante.

Draco, que sabía perfectamente que hacer, asintió y se alejó en dirección a las mazmorras. Él tenía que desactivar la chimenea de su padrino, para que los mortífagos que estaban en la mansión Potter pudieran llegar al colegio por esa vía.

Harry, haciendo gala de toda su valentía Gryffindor, se paró frente al director.

—Quiero ayudar, director.

—No me gustaría que te vieras involucrado en algo como esto, muchacho, es mejor que te vayas a tu sala común.

— ¡Pero es Voldemort, estoy seguro!

El viejo hiso una mueca, simulando un terrible dolor.

—Es verdad, Harry, no te lo voy a negar, pero por eso. Lo más importante en este momento es mantenerte a salvo.

—De todas formas tengo que derrotarlo ¿Qué importa que sea ahora?

— ¡Dumbledore!

El grito de una persona desde las afueras del colegio hizo que todo el mundo se pusiera en alerta.

—Ese es Tom. Maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió venir el primer día de clases.

—Lo mas probable es que quiera atacara ahora que los chicos están tan desprevenidos —dijo la subdirectora —Albus, tenemos que pelear.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo abatido y miró a Harry, para luego posar sus manos sobre sus hombros —. No quiero que te arriesgues, hijo.

—No me arriesgaré —le molestaba demasiado cuando el idiota ese le llamaba de manera tan familiar, siendo que era el principal responsable de lo que le había pasado toda su vida —, pero ese ser mató a mis padres, no puedo permitir que siga matando a mas personas. Tengo que destruir al responsable de la vida que tuve.

—No es bueno que guardes tanto rencor en tu alma, Harry —le dijo apretando sus hombros, con un tono malditamente condescendiente —. Sólo recuerda que no puedes morir, hay demasiada gente que te ama en este mundo.

Los ataques se sentían en la puerta del colegio y todos se voltearon para ver hacia el lugar, dándose cuenta de que las barreras no aguantarían mucho más.

— ¡No te escondas más, anciano!

Dumbledore se hiso el héroe, poniéndose frete a Harry, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo como si fuera una especie de escudo que le protegiera de los desastres que podía ocasionarle Voldemort si se acercara a atacarlo.

Harry que aun estaba tras el viejo, sonrió de lado al darse cuenta de que era su oportunidad. Levantó su varita y apuntó al frente, claro, todos creían que apuntaba a la entrada como lo hacían los demás.

— ¡Confringo!

— ¡Albus! —McGonagall vio impresionada como un fuerte hechizo golpeaba contra el director y lo lanzaba varios metros hasta caer de bruces — ¡Harry! —Se giró para retarle, pero los ojos del chico le hicieron retroceder.

— ¿Algo la asusta, Profesora? —Preguntó con cinismo — ¡Bombarda!

Las puertas del colegio explotaron si que ningún profesor alcanzara a detenerle.

No pasaron ni treinta segundos cuando los mortífagos empezaron a entrar al colegio. Rápidamente entró un licántropo que se fue por los pasillos, seguido de otro encapuchado.

— ¡Remus!

—Él no esta de su lado, profesora —volvió a decir Harry.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Harry? Tus ojos…

—Mis ojos, Oh, sí. Resulta que este verano fue ciertamente esclarecedor —comenzó a caminar en dirección a Voldemort, dando con ese movimiento, un alivio falso a sus profesores —pues resulta que siempre había tenido un potente hechizo sobre ellos, mis ojos no eran verdes… eran azul oscuro. Como mi padre.

La mujer palideció cuando el chico se paró frente al encapuchado que estaba a la cabeza y este se descubría el rostro, mostrando un hombre guapo y maduro, de aproximadamente cincuenta años, con el cabello ondulado hasta casi llegar a los hombros, los ojos de un color escarlata altamente reconocido por los demás y que les causo un miedo increíble.

—Profesora McGonagall —saludó al poner la mano sobre el hombro de Harry — ¿Debería darle las gracias por la educación que se le dio a Harry?

—Esto no puede ser —dijo la mujer retrocediendo —, no puede pasar.

—Oh, se refiere a que Harry y yo ya sepamos la verdad, pues es así, es como dirían… el pago de la vida.

Los mortífagos no dejaban de amedrentar a los profesores, que se veían rodeados en un margen de tres a uno.

Cada escuadrón a cubrir los puntos pactados —ordenó —ningún alumno fuera de las salas comunes.

—Iré a la sala de Gryffindor —dijo Harry, uniéndose al escuadrón de Avery, Alecto y Macnair.

—No. Te quedaras aquí, conmigo, como debe ser.

—Pues resulta que en esa sala común hay tres personas en especial que me deben muchas explicaciones. Tú encárgate de los de tu porte, que yo me encargo de los míos.

Voldemort sonrió de lado. Había muchas ocasiones en que el carácter de Harry se le hacía demasiado parecido al de James cuando recién empezaba su entrenamiento.

—Severus, ve con ellos. Si Harry tiene un solo rasguño…

La amenaza quedó en el aire, y el profesor no hiso más que una reverencia antes de ir por el pasillo.

— ¿Qué pretendes, Tom? —Preguntó Dumbledore, mientras Lucius y otro encapuchado le sostenían. Ya le habían quitado su varita.

—Recuperar aquello que me quitaste, viejo —dijo caminando a donde se encontraban —ya recupere a mi circulo interno.

—No lo creo —dijo tosiendo un poco, el golpe de Harry en la espalda, le había afectado más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

—Pues yo creo que sí —dijo el mortífago que estaba a su lado, mientras se quitaba la capucha.

— ¡Sirius! —La exclamación ahogada de la subdirectora causó una, mueca de desagrado en el Lord — ¿Qué haces, muchacho?

—Recuperé mis recuerdos, bruja —le dijo en ambos sentidos —. Recuerdo a mi hijo y pareja. Y como es lógico, ustedes pagaran por lo que hicieron.

—Sirius, hijo. Tom trata de engañarte.

—Vasta de habladurías, viejo —dijo Tom —es hora de que partamos al ministerio. Hay un reinado que me espera.

—No podemos dejar a los chicos a tu merced —dijo el profesor Filius.

—Desde este momento y hasta que YO decida lo contrario, el colegio queda bajo las dirección de Severus Snape y subdirección de Remus Lupin. Minerva McGonagall, se le acompañará a una celda en el ministerio, al igual que al director, por conspirar contra mi familia.

— ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Por qué sólo a Minerva y Albus? —Preguntó la profesora Hoock

—Por que ellos, en conspiración con su "noble" Orden del Fénix se atrevieron a separarme de mi familia… pero todo lo demás lo sabrán cuando todo el mundo se entere sobre lo que este viejo infame ha hecho —dijo dándose vuelta hasta donde el director se debatía entre el agarre de Lucius y Sirius —y tú, viejo de mierda —le dijo mas bajo — prepárate para que Lupin te haga una visita… cuando haya puesto a salvo a su pareja e hijo.

El terror en los ojos del director fue obvio y eso llenó de regocijo a Tom.

Escolten a nuestros queridos profesores al ministerio, y ustedes —le dijo a los que se quedaron atrás —se quedaran a dar las clases normales. No quiero faltas. Se elimina estudio muggle y defensa contra las artes oscuras, para pasar a Artes Oscuras. Adivinación también se elimina y los profesores que las impartían, se van ahora o los eliminaré yo mismo.

Tom y unos cuantos mortífagos se fueron, dejando atrás a un gran grupo de hombres que había estado reclutando a escondidas los últimos meses.

º0º0º0º0º0º

Draco dejó entrar a los mortífagos que se quedarían a "resguardar" el colegio y se dirigió a donde su padrino. Ahora debería estar en la dirección. Sabía que él quedaría al mando luego de la baja de Dumbledore.

Llegó al lugar y se dio cuenta de que había un elfo domestico en el lugar, con un plato de comida, seguramente para el director.

—Déjalo ahí y vete.

—Pero el director…

—Él no cenará esta noche, por lo que no será necesario que se la traigas más.

—El director no volverá —comenzó a diaria — ¿Verdad? El hombre es malo, el hombre golpea al niño, el niño llora.

— ¿Disculpa? —Le pareció que este elfo sabía exactamente que es lo que había ido a buscar el profesor Lupin a ese lugar — ¿Qué niño llora?

— ¡Oh, no Mitfa malo! —Dijo golpeándose con el escrito — ¡Mitfa habla de mas!

— ¡No hagas eso! —Le dijo llegando a su lado — ¡Dime inmediatamente a donde tiene al niño!

—El niño juega con la luna, el niño no puede salir hoy —dijo mirando a terrado a Draco.

— ¿Para quién es la comida?

—Para los ojos tristes.

— ¿Cómo se llama el de ojos tristes?

— ¡Mitfa no puede decir! ¡Mitfa será liberado!

Draco tenía unas tremendas ganas de golpear a ese elfo, pero algo le hiso reaccionar. Si habló mal de Dumbledore…

—Mitfa, escúchame —le dijo sacándolo de su maldito estado de automutilación — ¿Quieres mucho al niño que llora, verdad?

—Si, Mitfa lo cuidaba cuando ojos tristes dormía, cuando el director lo dejaba llorar.

El estomago de Draco vio un vuelco.

— ¿Qué edad tenía el niño que llora cuando lo cuidabas?

—Oh, niño lindo, bebé, no hablaba.

¡Merlín, este elfo cuidaba al bebé del profesor! Esperen un segundo. Si el hijo del profesor es de su amante, Regulus… eso lo hacia…

—Mi primo —sus puños se cerraron con fuerza. Su propia sangre había sufrido desde el nacimiento, y él lo iba a ayudar. —Mitfa, escúchame bien —le dijo llamando la atención del elfo —el niño que llora es mi familia, y tengo que sacarlo de aquí ¿Tú le quieres, verdad? —Vio como asentía con entusiasmo —entonces tienes que llevarme con él. Tenemos que liberarlo para que no llore más.

El elfo parecía entusiasmado, se notaba el cariño que le tenía al chico, le recordó a Dobby, cuando se hiso amigo de Potter.

Mitfa caminó al estante de libros que estaba tras el escritorio del director y mirando a ambos lados corrió uno de los libros, liberando la trampilla.

Draco sentía su corazón desembocado. Caminó tras el elfo y llegó a un pasillo habían varias puertas, pero el elfo seguía caminando hasta el final. Llegaron a una puerta, pero al llegar, elfo se hizo a un lado.

—El niño esta jugando con la luna, señorito, Mitfa no puede entrar, Mitfa aun teme cuando juega con la luna.

—No te preocupes, Mitfa, ve por el profesor Snape, él me puede ayudar a sacarlos de aquí.

El elfo asintió y se apareció. Draco tenía miedo, no lo podía evitar. Nunca estuvo en contacto directo con un hombre lobo, y lo más probable es que estuviera incontrolable.

Pero no había ruido. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ningún ruido de destrozo o aullido que le espantara o le hiciera retroceder. Las cosas se podrían poner peor, lo sabía bien, podría el Lord sacar a los desgraciados de ahí, pero también podían llegar muy tarde a ayudarle.

No, tenía que ser fuerte. Era su familia quien estaba tras esa puerta. Debía sacarlos de ahí, fuese como fuese.

Abrió la puerta con un Alohomora y se sorprendió de que esta cediera al primer intento. Quizás se había equivocado y no estaban ahí como lo pensó en un principio. Por que tendrían que haber tenido mayor protección con ellos, si es que los tenían en calidad de secuestrados.

Se introdujo en el lugar. Un maldito cuarto de no más de cuatro metros cuadrados. Una pequeña ventana por donde se colaba la luz de la luna y bajo esta, una cama ocupada con dos personas, o por lo menos una persona y una criatura.

Un hombre, de cabello muy largo y enmarañado, oscuro. Dormitaba al tiempo en que movía una de sus rodillas para "acunar" la cabeza del hombre lobo que parecía dormir a su lado. Las manos del hombre estaban atadas a las cadenas de la pared y se veía indefenso.

Draco se acercó con cuidado y sacó su varita. Tenía que actuar rápido.

—Desmaius —dijo despacio, apuntando al hombre lobo, que sólo alcanzó a quejarse un poco, mientras volvía a su posición inicial.

El hombre en la cama se asustó de ver un desconocido y trató de tirar de las cadenas, en un vano intento de liberación.

No te esfuerces —le pidió Draco —te liberaré y te ayudaré a salir de aquí.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Soy amigo, es lo único que te puedo decir por ahora. —No sabía si podía decir más o no, así que se decidió por el silencio —Te tengo que liberar.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Harry llegó a la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor, que ya estaba custodiada por los mortífagos que había mandado Voldemort.

— ¡Harry!

Vio como todos los chicos de la casa estaban reunidos en el lugar, había también un pequeño grupo de niños de once años que aun no habían sido seleccionados. Seguramente Dumbledore los mando allí.

Ron se le acercó, pero él no hiso el esfuerzo de dar un paso.

—Estábamos preocupados por ti, hermano —dijo el pelirrojo.

—Él esta aquí, Harry. Estamos seguros que quiere atacar el colegio —La voz de Hermione le empezó a molestar desde un principio.

Harry sólo los miraba a todos. Los Weasley que aun estaban ahí. Los chicos de su dormitorio. Los niños con sus caritas asustadas. Se sentía superior. Se sentía poderoso.

— ¿Para que has venido?

La voz de Severus lo sacó de su nirvana autoimpuesta. Acordándose inmediatamente de lo que había pensado durante todo el tiempo desde que supo la verdad.

—Si no soy el elegido, sólo queda una opción —dijo moviendo su cabeza en una dirección en especial.

— ¿Qué dices, Harry? —Le preguntó Ginny, que llegaba junto a los mellizos y sus amigos.

—Joven amo —le llamó uno de los mortífagos que estaba en la puerta, recordando el como debía dirigirse al hijo de su amo, desde que este les rebeló la verdad —Mi Lord se dirige al ministerio. Proclamó a Snape el nuevo director —los chillidos quejas y demás se sintieron por toda la sala común —es libre de tomar cartas en el asunto.

El silencio se cernió en el lugar y Harry meditó sus posibilidades. Se giró para quedar de frente con Severus.

— ¿Me puede facilitar su despacho, director? —Preguntó con una sonrisa de lado, la misma que fue devuelta, junto a un cabeceo positivo —Ah, si, lo había olvidado —dijo de repente — ¿Puedes hacer que el sombrero me vuelva a seleccionar? —Vio como asentía nuevamente —bien, lo primero será eso.

— ¿Harry?

El chico se giró para ver a los que tenía en frente.

—Mortífagos —llamó a los que estaban en la puerta —escolten a los Weasley, Granger y Longbottom al despacho del director.

Y ahí, empezó el caos.

Continuará…

N/A: Lamento mucho la demora, pero estuve trabajando once días seguidos, sin descanzo, desde las ocho de la mañana a las once de la noche y llegaba muerta…

Pero ahora mi desquiteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ee

Un beso

Majo


	31. Capítulo 31: La conversación

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **31/36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 31: La conversación**

Harry iba al frente. No dejaba que nadie le cortara el paso y Severus iba a su lado, como siempre, protegiéndolo entre las sombras.

El sonido de los pasos de los que venían tras él, no le importunaban para nada. Estaba más pendiente de lo que iba a pasar.

Voldemort ya se dirigía al ministerio con Dumbledore y McGonagall, según le había indicado uno de los mortífagos que le acompañaban, unos pasos más atrás. Ahora estaba el enfrentar a ellos, a los que creyó por años sus amigos.

No alcanzaron a llegar a la puerta del director cuando un elfo apareció frente a ellos.

— ¡Profesor Snape, señor! —Le dijo apretando sus manos de manera nerviosa.

— ¿Qué sucede, Mitfa?

—El joven Malfoy le llama, señor. Necesita ayuda para sacar al niño que juega con la luna y a los ojos tristes, señor.

— ¿El niño que juega con la luna? —Preguntó Harry, mirando a Snape.

—Espera —le dijo a Harry —Mitfa, ¿Dónde esta Draco?

—Donde siempre ha estado el niño lindo. Donde el hombre malo lo hace llorar.

—El hijo de Remus —dijo Harry con un sonido ahogado.

—Llévame con él, Mitfa —sintió como Harry lo sostenía de la manga —. No te preocupes, encárgate de lo que tengas que hacer, pero no te quedes solo —se giró a ver a quienes estaban con ellos —. Avery y Macnair no lo dejen en ningún momento.

— ¡¿Y a ti quien demonios te puso a cargo?! —Le gritó Macnair.

— ¿Algún problema con lo que se te ordeno, Macnair?

El tipo casi saltó en su puesto ante el tono amenazante del hijo de su amo. Le recordó cuando fue "presentado" ante los demás mortífagos.

_Estaban todos reunidos, esperando poder saber que es lo que pasaba, el por que los habían reunidos a todos en el salón principal de la mansión de Lord Voldemort. Los murmullos no faltaban y fueron acallados sólo con la presencia del Lord apareciendo frente todos de manera estrepitosa._

—_Atención, mis queridos partidarios —dijo parándose al medio, para que todo el mundo le pudiera ver —, los he reunido para anunciarles varias cosas. Muchas de ellas perturbadoras y otras increíbles, pero deben saber que nunca les mentiría, que en ustedes estaré depositando la seguridad de lo que ahora, es lo que mas me importa._

_Nadie dijo nada, pero al momento de aparecer en el salón Harry Potter, no faltaron las varitas en alto._

_Guarden sus armas, mortífagos, que nadie nunca mas levantara una varita contra Harry —como era de esperarse, todos estaban anonadados con las palabras del lord —. Hace años, todos fuimos victimas de las maquinaciones de un viejo al que todos conocen muy bien. Albus Dumbledore —los abucheos se sintieron enseguida —. Sí, lo sé, pero ha hecho cosas peores._

_Vieron que atrás del chico entraban Sirius y Remus, claro, algunos ya los habían visto, pero no se imaginara que aparecerían en una reunión del Lord._

_Seguramente se pregunta como es que estas dos personas se encuentran aquí y confórmense con los que les digo. Ellos están aquí por que hace muchísimo tiempo formaron parte de mis filas —los mortífagos empezaron a negar a murmurar entre ellos — ¡Silencio! —El estridente grito fue suficiente para que el salón quedara en el mas absoluto de los mutismos —Si no creen en mis palabras, es por que todos fuimos manipulados por Dumbledore, un hechizo que sólo se rompe con la sangre del heredero que tenían cuando el hechizo se lanzó._

—_Disculpe que le interrumpa, mi Lord —dijo uno de los mortífagos — ¿Qué pasa con los que no tenían o no tienen descendientes?_

—_Ellos tendrán que creer sin saber. No les queda de otra._

_Nadie dijo nada y fue el momento en que Remus hiso una reverencia al Lord, para poder tomar la palabra._

— _¿Quiénes cumplen con el requisito? Tienen que tener un hijo mayor de catorce años. _

—_Yo tengo a mi descendiente —dijo Avery._

—_Entonces vengan los dos._

_Ambos hombres, de similares características se pudieron frente al licántropo y el repitió el mismo ritual que hiciera con los Malfoy y Sirius. Cuando este terminó ambos hombres recordando todo. Era todo tan confundo. Fueron unos cuantos más, pero no muchos los que se sometieron al ritual, ya sea porque sus descendientes no estaban en el lugar, o por que simplemente no los tenían._

—_Ahora ya saben y entienden que Harry no puede sufrir el más mínimo rasguño. Los que no lo saben, se los resumiré brevemente. Harry Potter es mi hijo —es si que dejó a todos mudos, ni siquiera una mosca volaba en el lugar —. Su padre, James Potter, era mi pareja y todos nos vimos involucrados en las mentiras y engaños de Dumbledore. Como entenderán, sólo recuperé la memoria, luego del ritual y en ese momento recupere a mi hijo —puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry, que se mantenía quieto en su lugar —. Más cosas han sucedido. Sirius Black también fue separado de los suyos. Es el padre de Draco Malfoy y por ende, pareja de Lucius —el rubio sonrió de lado en dirección a los Carrow, que no podían tener la mandíbula más desencajada —. Y por ultimo, los que no estaban en el "interrogatorio" de Greyback, supimos que el supuestamente difunto Regulus Black, quien es pareja de Lupin, esta en manos de Dumbledore desde hace años, al igual que su hijo._

_Atacaremos Hogwarts en unos días, y como entenderán, mi hijo es máxima seguridad. ¡Dumbledore pagara en mis manos todo lo que ha hecho!_

_La algarabía se desató en ese momento._

—Nada, joven amo —dijo haciendo una inclinación. No quería saber que tan parecidos eran los Crucio del chico, en comparación a los de su padre.

— ¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí, Harry?!

— ¡Silencio, sangre sucia! —Le sostuvo uno de los mortífagos, haciendo que la chica chillara.

—Sigan con su camino…

Iba a decir algo más, pero Severus se vio interrumpido por el gruñido de Lupin, en su forma licana, que les pasó rápidamente en dirección al despacho del director.

— ¡Draco los encontró!

—Eso parece —dijo Severus, a un entusiasmado Harry —. Y tal parece que están cerca del despacho. Será mejor que vuelvan a la sala común, utiliza la que era tu habitación antes.

—Espera —le detuvo del brazo — ¿No será peligroso en este momento?

—No puedo dejar solo a Draco. Estará con dos licántropos —vio la angustia en los ojos del menor —. Llévenselos —les dijo a los mortífagos que les escoltaban, sin dejar de sujetar el brazo de Harry, cuando vio que todos se habían volteado lo volvió a mirar —. Tu padre estará muy molesto si algo te pasa…

—Nada me pasara si estas conmigo. Quiero ir también.

Severus dudo un momento y vio que uno de los mortífagos se había quedado a esperar por Harry.

—Yo lo llevaré de vuelta a se sala común después. Encárgate de que ninguno de esos se escape o se comuniquen con nadie fuera del colegio.

El hombre asintió y se fue por sonde se habían ido los prisioneros, mientras Harry, Severus y Mitfa seguían rápidamente en dirección al despacho.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Draco estaba realmente nervioso. Había logrado liberara a Regulus, que se sintió mal enseguida por el cambio en la posición de sus manos.

En quince años, no había sido liberado de esos grilletes, ni siquiera cuando Dumbledore le hacía esas "visitas", le soltaba.

Lo malo era que ahora, frente a ellos, se encontraba un furioso licántropo, que no dejaba de verlos y gruñirles.

—Quédese quieto, por Salazar —le decía Draco, al ver que Regulus intentaba ponerse de pie.

—No te preocupes, muchacho —su sonrisa limpia fue dirigida para el lobo furioso —. Remus me reconocerá.

Draco se vio imposibilitado a moverse cuando el hombre, a gatas, se dirigió donde se encontraba el lobo.

Lupin estaba quieto, sin dejar de mirar al hombre que se acercaba a él, sentía con su olfato que era importante y que no podía atacarle.

Remus —la voz de Regulus salió como un murmullo en el silencio, sólo el respirar de los que estaban ahí se sentía.

El lobo se agachó y con una de sus patas delanteras, removió el cabello del hombre, aspirando el olor que le caracterizaba, y aulló.

Draco vio impresionado como le tomaba en brazos. Como si estuviera consiente de lo que hacía, y se dirigía con él a la salida.

Regulus vio las intenciones de su antigua pareja. El lobo estaba trastornado, sentía el peligro que corría su pareja ahí, y seguramente le querría sacar. Por lo que antes de salir, se giró para ver al chico rubio que le liberó.

—Cuida de mi hijo, por favor.

Draco asintió, viendo de lado como el pequeño licántropo aun dormía por su ataque. Luego, cuando dirigió nuevamente su vista a la salida, se dio cuenta de que Lupin y su tío ya no estaban. Se quedó sentado, esperando a que la ayuda llegara

Severus entró en la habitación, viendo como Draco estaba sentado en la cama y como a su lado estaba un dormido licántropo de pelaje negro. Tras él venía Harry, que estaba un tanto pálido, Draco sonrió por eso.

— ¿Qué pasó Potter? ¿Mi padrino te dejó sin aire?

—Draco —le regañó el mayor, preguntándose hasta que punto sabría su ahijado de los pequeños avances que había tenido con Harry.

Cuando venían hacia la celda, se habían encontrado de golpe con Lupin, que gruñó ante los desconocidos, apretando mas contra su cuerpo a Regulus, lo mismo que hiso Severus con Harry, que se había quedado impactado ante la escena. Cuando el licántropo pasó de ellos, se había volteado a calmar a Harry, aprovechando de besarlo de nuevo. En parte para aquietarlo y por qué él mismo quería volver a probar sus labios.

—Bien, bien, no digo nada —dijo quitándole importancia al asunto — ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? —Preguntó mientras miraba al licántropo a su lado.

—Tendremos que llevarle a algún lugar seguro —dijo el mayor.

—Pero cuando despierte, ¿Verdad? No creo que sea bueno moverlo ahora, mucho menos si no conoce a nadie.

—Potter tiene razón, padrino. Podría descontrolarse, y no sería bueno para él ni para nadie.

Severus analizó la situación. Tenia que reportarle al lord que la misión estaba completa y además, llevar a Harry a su torre, para la "entrevista" que tendría con los que eran sus amigos.

— ¿Podrías quedarte con él por el momento? —Le preguntó a Draco, que inmediatamente asintió —Bien, yo iré con el Lord, mientras tú vas a tu sala común. O si prefieres puedes pedirle a los mortífagos que los traigan al despacho.

—No, prefiero ir yo —le dijo saliendo — ¿Estarás bien, verdad? —Le preguntó a Draco antes de salir.

—Sí. No creo que despierte antes del amanecer y si lo hace lo hechizo de nuevo.

Severus y Harry asintieron y se fueron del lugar, dejando a Mitfa por si se le ofrecía algo a Draco.

Cuando llegaron al despacho, Severus se fue por la chimenea en dirección a la mansión Potter, esperando tener nueva información sobre el ataque del Lord al ministerio. Le había dicho a Harry que le llevaría a su torre, pero este se negó y le dijo que había suficientes mortífagos en Hogwarts como para cuidar de él.

Harry llegó a la torre de Gryffindor y a estas alturas, todos estaban alterados en su interior. Cuando entró a la sala común, todo el mundo se le quedo mirando de manera rara.

—Todos a sus habitaciones, menos los Weasley, Longbottom y Granger.

— ¡¿Quien demonios te crees, Potter?! —Le encaró un chico de séptimo.

— ¡La persona que no dudara en maldecirte si no haces en este mismo instante lo que te ordeno! —Su voz sonó dura, libre de titubeos y cargada de odio — ¡Ahora hagan lo que les ordené y no sufrirán las consecuencias!

—Joven amo, ¿Qué haremos con los menores que no han sido seleccionados?

—Llévenlos a la que era mi recamara, Macnair. Que Finnigan y Thomas les indiquen el camino. No quiero a nadie más que ellos aquí, y los mortífagos que también se queden —vio que empesebraban a subir y les detuvo — ¡Ah, sí, una cosa más! Nadie puede tener contacto con el exterior. El que lo haga, puede estar seguro de que lo sabremos y será severamente castigado.

Sin ni una palabra más todos se fueron en dirección a sus habitaciones, y los pequeños, que aun temblaban de miedo, se fueron por donde el mortífago les indicaba.

Harry paseó su mirada por los que aun estaban en la sala común, dándose cuenta de la mirada de odio que le mandaban todos, a diferencia de una, que le miraba entre asustado y extrañado. Justamente la persona que más odio debería recibir de él.

¿Qué te extraña de mi actitud, Neville? ¿Me dirás acaso que no estabas al corriente de todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida?

—No sé lo que esta pasando, Harry. De lo que sí me doy cuenta es que has dado vuelta tus lealtades.

—Lo he hecho, es verdad. —Dijo caminando en dirección al chico — ¿Sabías que yo NO soy el elegido? ¿Qué sólo fui un títere a manos de Dumbledore para destruir a mis padres? A mis verdaderos padres.

—Así que ya sabes la verdad —dijo Fred, con su semblante duro, más serio de lo que nunca se le hubiera visto, al igual que Hermione, Ron y los demás Weasley.

—Lo sé, de hecho. Quise pensar que ustedes no estaban al tanto.

—Las guerras siempre requieren de sacrificios.

—Vaya, Hermione, tú más que nadie debería de habérseme acercado. Eres valiente lo admito —la rabia lo iba consumiendo más y más —, pero esta ves, tomaré mi destino en mis manos.

— ¿Y que harás? ¿Pretendes matarnos como tu padre ha ido haciendo desde hace años?

—No, Ronald Weasley. Me desligo completamente de vuestro destino. Manipularon mi mente durante demasiado tiempo y ya nadie más lo volverá a hacer —se giró para ver a los mortífagos que habían en el lugar —. Llévense a los Weasley y a Granger a…— por un momento pensó en enviarlos a la mansión, pero ya se le ocurrió otra cosa —. Esperen. ¡Mitfa! —El elfo apareció inmediatamente frente a ellos —Llévalos a la mazmorra de Dumbledore y habilita una de sus celdas para que queden ahí nuestros "invitados", ya sabrán que haremos con ellos.

— ¡No puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana! —Le dijo Neville, aun sin entender muy bien que era todo lo que pasaba ahí.

— ¡Guarda silencio, Longbottom! —Le gritó llegando a su lado — ¡Mi vida fue una mierda por proteger la tuya! ¡No arriesgaré el futuro de mi padre, por ti! ¡No ahora que se quien es! —Estaba realmente furioso. Por ese chico, para proteger al verdadero elegido, fue que hicieron todo el teatro de la muerte de los Potter y su posterior miserable infancia — ¡Llévense a Longbottom a la mansión! ¡Y déjenlo en un de las celdas!

Sus órdenes fueron atendidas inmediatamente. Los Weasley y Hermione salieron de la sala, siendo llevados por los mortífagos que seguían a Mitfa mientras que Macnair se llevaba a Neville a la mansión Potter.

¡No permitiré que me arruinen la vida de nuevo! Si para eso tengo que aprender a matar, juro por lo que sea que lo haré.

Continuaré…

N/A: Muaujajajajajajajaja… Harry está tomando el destino en sus manossssssssss

Un beso

Majo


	32. Capítulo 32: Regreso al mundo de los viv

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **32/36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 32: Regreso al mundo de los vivos**

Draco no había pegado pestaña en todo la maldita noche, para no apartar la vista de su primo, que aun se mantenía en su forma licana. Sólo salió un minuto para ver el escandalo que había a unos metros de ellos, dándose cuenta de que los ex amigos del hijo del Lord, estaban siendo encerrados en una de las celdas desocupadas que habían en ese estrecho pasillo. Bien, por lo menos al parecer Potter se había desecho de esos inútiles.

Un gemido a su lado lo hiso ponerse alerta. Vio como el licántropo empezaba a removerse sobre la cama y como poco a poco volvía a su forma humana.

Pocos minutos pasaron para que el niño volviera a ser el chico que siempre debió ser.

Draco quedó literalmente mudo cuando vio el cuerpo desnudo del adolecente sobre la cama. Era pequeño, pero por lo que les habían dicho, era mayor que ellos por lo menos por un año. Su cabello era de color castaño y cubría gran parte de su espalda, era sumamente largo. Se acercó con cuidado y le ayudó a acomodarse en la cama, con cuidado corrió el cabello de su rostro y se fijo en que era realmente hermoso. Su piel era clara y sin daños, por lo que imaginaba que Dumbledore le había dado la poción matalobos desde muy pequeño para que no se dañara a si mismo.

— ¿Estas bien? —le preguntó al ver como poco a poco comenzaba a despertar.

El chico miró al rubio junto a él y se aterró, retrocedió en la cama, contra el cabecero y miró a ambos lados.

— ¡Papá!

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —le dijo sin acercarse, para no perturbarlo mas de lo que estaba. Aunque su voz sabuesita le había parecido exquisita —. Te sacaremos de aquí.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde esta mi papá?

—Mi nombre es Draco. Draco Malfoy Black. Soy tu primo —vio la confusión en la cara linda del chico —. Tu papá es hermano del mío, y hemos venido a rescatarte.

— ¿Mi tío Sirius? —Preguntó confundido.

—Sí, él es mi papá. Ahora tenemos que sacarte de aquí.

—Pero mi papá… —dijo mirando la cama. El lugar donde siempre vio a su papá. Durante toda su vida.

—Tu papá ya fue sacado de aquí —le dijo poniendo una manta sobre su desnudo cuerpo —. Tu padre lo sacó —los ojos del chico parecieron iluminarse ante la mención del profesor Lupin. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Dziban Lupin Black.

—Los dos lobos —sonrió Draco —. Bien, pues sigues la tradición de la noble familia Black y llevas el nombre de una estrella.

—Eso dijo mi papá —se puso de pie y ayudado por Draco salió de la celda.

Draco lo guio por el pasillo y sintieron como golpeaban una puerta y eso asustó al lupino.

—No te preocupes, sólo están encerrados para su propia seguridad.

— ¿Pero no los sacaran? No es bueno estar encerrados.

Draco se giró a mirarlo, se notaba que no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Sabes qué? Te llevaré a mi sala común, es mejor que te alejes de toda esta mierda por un rato.

Dziban asintió, no es que tuviera una inmensa confianza en ese chico, pero nunca en su vida había visto a otra persona que no fuera su papá. Ahora este chico le decía que los sacarían del lugar sonde estaban atrapados.

Recordó mientras caminaban por esos pasillos, cuando su papá le contaba d su padre. Le dijo que era igual a él, que aullaba a la luna llena y que él se enamoró de ese hombre por lo bueno que siempre fue con él.

Tenemos que subir por estas escaleras, para poder llegar al despacho del director.

La sola mención del hombre hizo que Dziban diera un paso atrás. Cosa que notó enseguida Draco.

—No… es el hombre malo. El que hace llorar a papá.

—Ey, ey, calma, Dziban —le dijo sosteniéndolo de los hombros — ¿Has escuchado hablar de Lord Voldemort? ¿Tu papá te habló de él?

—Sí. Él quería hacer grandes cosas.

—Así es, tus padres y los míos están de su lado. Él se llevó al director —le dijo haciéndolo caminar de nuevo —. Él no dejara que ese hombre vuelva hacer llorar a tu papá, ni a nadie más.

Dziban asintió y salió de su actual escondite en compañía de Draco. Afuera había un grupo de mortífagos que le esperaban.

—Snape dijo que estarían abajo hasta que el chico terminara su transformación —dijo Alecto, mirando al niño que se refugiaba al lado de Draco.

Dziban no quería estar rodeado de tantas personas. No le gustaban como lucían, además de no haber visto nunca ninguna persona parecida a ellos.

—Lo llevaré a mi sala común.

—No creo que sea lo mas conveniente —le volvió a insistir la mujer.

—Yo veré lo que es o no conveniente para mi primo, señora —le dijo con desprecio —. Es sangre de mi sangre y los Malfoy protegen a los suyos.

El tinte de reproche iba incluido en las palabras del rubio. Su padre le había contado de las intervenciones de los Carrow con su papá y simplemente no estaba para nada conforme con sus actitudes.

Sólo les pediría que le den aviso a mi padrino o al Lord de que Dziban ya esta a salvo.

Draco no miró a nadie más, pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Dziban para hacerlo avanzar y que nadie se le acercara. Era mejor que se apartaran rápido, no quería que todo el mundo tuviera sus ojos puestos sobre él.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo principal, la luz se colaba por todos lados y esto daño inmensamente los ojos de Dziban, que al no haber visto mas luz que la poca que se colaba por la ventanita de su celda, se tuvo que cubrir la cara con las manos.

—Me duele —dijo adolorido.

—Mantente con los ojos cerrados. Yo te guiaré.

Draco lo guio por los pasillos desiertos. No había nadie en el lugar, ya sea por lo temprano que era o por que los mortífagos no los dejaban salir de las salas comunes. Vio que por uno de los pasillos aparecía Harry Potter y que se cercó rápidamente a ellos.

—Él es...

—Sí. Es el hijo del profesor Lupin.

— ¿Por qué va con los ojos cerrados?

—Por que la luz le afecta. Lo llevaré a mi sala común mientras.

—Bien. Yo iré al despacho de Severus. Quiero saber que es lo que pasó en el ministerio.

Harry partió en la dirección desde donde venían Draco y Dziban.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

En medio de la espesura del bosque prohibido, Remus volvía a su forma humana. Sentía el cuerpo adolorido y un cansancio que no sentía desde hace años. Su cuerpo desnudo recibía el viento helado de la madrugada.

—Hola.

Su cuerpo completo se estremeció al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas. No se atrevió a voltear en ese mismo momento, pero esa voz la reconocería en cualquier momento.

—Era verdad —dijo sin dar la vuelta —estas vivo.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo si no me vez?

Remus se volteo lentamente. Ahí estaba Regulus. Mayor, pero igual de hermoso a sus ojos.

—Reg —se acercó casi con miedo de que fuera una aparición y desapareciera en cuestión de minutos —. Eres de verdad.

—Claro que lo soy —le dijo estirando una mano para acariciar su rostro. Su semblante se volvió serio de un momento al otro —. No tienes idea de cuanto te extrañé.

—Yo también, Regulus —se arrodilló a su lado y le abrazó contra su cuerpo —. Cada día pensé que en cualquier momento perdería la cabeza, que la locura por fin me reclamaría al no tenerte a mi lado.

—Yo tenía que mantenerme cuerdo... tenemos un hijo, Remus.

—Lo sé —le dijo besándolo en la frente —, hicimos confesar a Greyback antes de que el Lord lo matara.

— ¿Lo mató? —Dijo con emoción —Oh, buen Merlín. Siempre creí que Dumbledore le entregaría a nuestro hijo.

—Pero ya no tienes nada que temer —le trató de levantar, pero le costó mucho.

—No creo que pueda caminar, Rem. Hace años que no camino ni me muevo. Supongo que mis músculos estarán atrofiados.

—No te preocupes. Encontraremos la manera de que vuelvas a ser como eras.

En su interior, Regulus sabía que no sería así. Que el Lord no recibiría entre sus filas a un Squid.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

En el ministerio de magia, las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más tensas. Había tantos mortífagos como Aurores. Los civiles, magos que nada tenían que ver con la guerra, estaban apostados en las salas de juntas, en la recepción o cualquier lugar que les protegiera de lo que podía pasar en el lugar.

Voldemort llegó al despacho del primer ministro. El muy cobarde ni siquiera se había presentado cuando le avisaron que el Lord oscuro estaba en el lugar.

—Veo que se encuentra bien, señor ministro. Por un momento pensé que le podría haber pasado algo —su voz cargada de ironía, era lo que menos le asustaba al hombre tras el escritorio. De hecho, todo su ser temblaba ante la presencia del Lord —vengo para hacerle un trato. Uno justo para todos.

—No hay nada que se pueda considerar justo de tu parte.

— ¡Oh! No sabía que tenías el valor para hablarme —se acercó de manera amenazante —. Nadie esta en este lugar, maldito desgraciado —lo sostuvo de la solapa —sabías todo ¿Verdad? sabías que Harry Potter es mi hijo, mi heredero.

El ministro se puso completamente blanco, tratando de separarse anfractuosamente del agarre de Voldemort.

No huiras esta vez, desgraciado. Tengo a mi hijo conmigo, a mis leales mortífagos. Nada en este momento me hará caer. ¡Soy Lord Voldemort t seré quien cambiara el orden del mundo mágico! —Levantó la varita contra el hombre que chillaba entre sus manos —Y tú serás el primero... ¡Avada Kedabra!

El cuerpo inerte del ministro de magia calló al piso, mientras las alarmas contra maldiciones se prendían en el lugar.

Voldemort salió del despacho del ministro, con el cadáver del hombre tras de él. Sus mortífagos le abrían el paso al verlo pasa. Algunos sonriendo con prepotencia y otros desviando el rostro, los mas nuevos, los recién iniciados.

Cuando Voldemort llegó al centro del ministerio, ya habían llegado los reporteros gráficos de todos los periódicos y medios de comunicación.

—Mi señor —dijo un mortífago a su lado, haciendo una reverencia —. Todo está listo.

—Traigan al viejo —su voz no sonó fuerte, pero el lugar estaba tan sumido en el silencio, que era imposible no escucharlo — ¡Magos del mundo! —Dijo elevando la voz, mientras los flash se disparaban al instante — ¡Lord Voldemort esta ante ustedes para hacer el mas importante de los anuncios! —Los murmullos, de aquellos que no reconocieron su rostro, se elevaron como el polvo. Algunos quedaron tan blancos que seguramente estaban a un paso de un ataque cardiaco —. Están aquí para ver el inicio del mundo nuevo. Del mundo libre de muggle.

Las vuela pluma se apuraban a anotar todo lo que sus reporteros le decían, mientras que unos, esos estúpidos valientes que habían en el lugar, empezaron a quejarse por las palabras del Lord. Unos mortífagos se acercaron a ellos, pero el lord les hiso una seña de que aun no les hicieran nada. Requería que todo el mundo supiera todo.

—Si se les llamó aquí es para que lleven mi palabra a los magos, brujas y hechiceros del mundo —Todos tenían su vista en el hombre —. Hace muchos años, todo el mundo me juzgó sin escuchar mis ideas. Di mi versión de la vida como mago, pero a nadie le importo, se dejaron llevar por las palabras, patrañas, que decía un viejo al cual todo el mundo catalogo casi como Merlín.

Uno de los mortífagos trajo a Dumbledore, desarmado desde hace mucho y lo dejó frente a los que escribían y unos cuantos que presenciaban todo desde la distancia. Querían saber a que atenerse, que es lo que el nuevo orden dictaba.

—Dumbledore, viejo, viejo amigo. ¿El mundo sabe todo lo que hiciste para ganar popularidad?

—El mundo sabe que es necesario hacer de todo por detenerte, Tom —dijo desde el suelo, sin apartar su mirada desafiante de él.

— ¿Incluso violar a uno de mis mortífagos por los últimos quince años? —Los gemidos aparecieron enseguida.

—La gente no creerá esa mentira, Tom. Lo haces para perjudicarme.

—Violaste por quince años a Regulus Black, al cual todo el mundo creía muerto. Ahora aparece en tus manos, ultrajado, alejado de su pareja. Pareja de Remus Lupin, uno de los que supuestamente estaban de tu lado. Que le diste trabajo en Hogwarts.

—Remus nunca estaría involucrado con un mortífago como lo era Regulus Black.

—No tomaste en cuenta eso cuando le ultrajaste y no dejaste que su hijo viera la luz del día, pues lo encerraste desde que nació.

—Es mentira.

—No vas a reconocer nada, viejo —le dijo con una sonrisa de lado. —Pero lo que no podrás negar es a mi hijo —comenzaron los murmullos en todo el lugar, y fue el momento en que el Lord se dirigió al mundo —Quiero que todo el mundo sepa lo que este viejo miserable hizo. Me separó de mi familia, con sus mentiras. Su héroe, ese que todo el mundo clama. Harry Potter. Mi hijo.

La algarabía se desató en el momento, nadie podría creer que algo por el estilo fuera verdad.

Desde una de las puertas laterales, uno de los mortífagos atendió a la señal que hizo el Lord y se dirigió a la chimenea que estaba cerca de ellos y llamó al despacho de Hogwarts.

—Que venga el joven amo —dijo con tono solemne.

La gente vio como desde las llamas verdes surgía Harry Potter. Con el uniforme de Hogwarts, pero con pequeñas diferencias, como la pulcritud de sus ropas, algo de lo que antes no podía jactarse al estar al cuidado de los Dursley.

Harry vio como todos estaban reunidos en el lugar y se acercó a su padre que le llamaba con la mirada. Las plumas escribían cada vez con más rapidez, esperando tener las exclusivas del fin del mundo.

—Seguramente todos creerán que esta bajo un hechizo, o algo por el estilo, por lo que no harán preguntas ni nada por el estilo a mi heredero. —Nadie se atrevió si quiera a decir A —Harry Potter es el hijo que concebí con James Potter, al cual alguien, asiéndose pasar por mi, asesinó hace catorce años, pero esa persona también pagara por ello. La orden del Fénix pagará el haberme separado de los míos y no quedará nadie que se atreva a volver a desafiarme.

Continuará…


	33. Capítulo 33: El nuevo orden y ellos apar

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **33/36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 33: El nuevo orden y ellos aparecen**

Como era de esperarse. Al día siguiente todo el mundo amaneció con las nuevas noticias. El día lunes más rojo de los últimos tiempos.

Las palabras del Lord se repartían por todos. La gente temía el que los mortífagos fueran a caer en sus casas, reclamando sus valores y sus hijos, pero eso no pasó.

Lord Voldemort proclamó sus nuevas palabras. No podía haber más niños nacidos entre magos y muggle. Bajo pena de muerte para los tres. La sangre mágica no se volvería a contaminar con la inmundicia que significaban los seres no mágicos. Todo bebé mágico nacido de padres muggle, sería llamado como "originario", sería separado de sus padres biológicos y dado a familias sangre pura para su educación.

¿El fin de todo esto? Que el mundo mágico quedará en el más absoluto de los secretos, que nadie en el mundo muggle pudiera juntarse nunca con un muggle y procrear. Si un muggle sabía de la existencia de los magos, sería inmediatamente eliminado.

Dumbledore y la orden del fénix en su totalidad fueron a dar a Azkaban, excluyendo a los hijos de esas familias que sabían la verdad de la historia de lo Potter y el Lord. Neville Longbottom fue confinado a una de las celdas de la mansión Potter a espera de que decidiera que es lo que se haría con él.

Dziban fue llevado a la mansión Malfoy, para que se ambientara poco a poco con todo lo que significaba el ser un mago y aprender a controlar su magia. Draco le ayudaría a entrenar cunado saliera de Hogwarts para las vacaciones. Mientras tanto, Sirius se encargaría del entrenamiento de su sobrino mientras tanto.

Sirius recordó cuando volvió a ver a su ya ni tan pequeño hermano.

_Remus llegó a la mansión Potter con Regulus en sus brazos. No le había dejado de decir cuanto le amaba desde que lo encontró. Vio a Sirius en la entrada y como corría a ellos._

— _¡Reg! —A Sirius le faltó tiempo para abrazar a su hermanito. —Oh, pequeño._

—_Ya no es tan pequeño, Sirius. Y preferiría que entráramos a la mansión, no me gusta que este tanto tiempo a fuera._

_Sirius asintió ante las palabras de su amigo y juntos caminaron a la mansión, llegando a una de las habitaciones, la misma que había sido preparada para Sirius cuando terminó el hechizo para recobrar sus recuerdos._

_Regulus fue dejado sobre la cama con mucho cuidado, por parte de su pareja y sintió como ahora sí, Sirius podía abrazarle con más soltura._

—_Hermano —hace años que Regulus quería decir esas palabras y ahora se le atoraban en la garganta —. Te amo, hermano._

—_Yo también Reg. No sabes cuanto sufrí pensando que habías muerto._

_Remus los veía un poco más apartado, con su alma un poco más en paz._

—_Iré a dar aviso al Lord, Sirius. Quédate con él y no lo dejes en ningún momento._

—_No te preocupes, que no lo pienso dejar._

_Regulus vio cuando Remus salió y esperó un buen rato hasta asegurarse de que no volviera._

—_Sirius, tienes que ayudarme._

— _¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó extrañado por el nerviosismo que presentaba su hermano._

—_Remus cree que ahora todo estará bien, pero yo sé que no es así. El Lord no me podrá volver a aceptar en sus filas._

— _¿Por qué dices eso, Reg? El mismo Lord dio órdenes para que se trajera aquí._

—_El Lord no sabe en que condiciones me encuentro, Sirius. No soy más que un Squid._

—_Eso es imposible —dijo negando con la cabeza._

—_Dumbledore se encargó de drenar mi magia en mi embarazo, cuando di a luz a mi hijo, termine con la última molécula de magia en mi cuerpo. —Negó con la cabeza — ¿De qué le serviría al Lord un ser que no es más básico de los que casamos? No merezco estar aquí y sé que Remus se opondrá a cualquier cosa —tomó las manos de su hermano, que se negaba a levantar la vista —. Encárgate de mi hijo, Sirius. Yo estoy cansado, no puedo más con mi propia alma._

—_No digas eso..._

—_Seré feliz si el Lord me permite morir._

— _¿Y Remus qué? Sabes que tuvimos que retenerlo en una celda por semanas para que no hiciera nada estúpido cuando se enteró de lo que Dumbledore te hacía —estaba muy enojado. Regulus estaba tomando la misma actitud que tomó Remus en su confinamiento — ¿Y tu hijo? No conoce a nadie en este mundo y pretendes dejarlo aquí._

—_Remus lo puede cuidar._

— _¡Remus será incapaz de cuidarse a si mismo si mueres!_

— _¿Por qué abrías de morir, Regulus Black?_

_Sirius se puso de pie al instante en que el Lord aparecía por la puerta, seguido de Harry y Remus un poco más atrás, con el rostro desencajado._

—_Mi señor —Regulus bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto —. No soy digno de tenerlo en mi presencia._

—_Eso lo decidiré yo, Black. Lo que quiero saber es el porqué de tus palabras._

—_Soy un Squid, mi amo —dijo sin levantar la cabeza, pero pudiendo escuchar el gemido de Remus a unos pasos —. Cuando fui confinado por Dumbledore, este se encargó de drenar mi magia para que Remus no me pudiera encontrar. El nacimiento de mi hijo sólo se llevó lo último que me quedaba de magia._

—_Un mago nuca pierde su magia definitiva, Black —dijo el Lord con voz seria —. Viajaras a China, un antiguo conocido creará nuevos flujos de magia en ti._

—_Mi Lord..._

—_Partirás hoy mismo con tu pareja. El niño quedará a cargo de tu hermano, pues tendrá que empezar a ser incursionado en la magia._

Sirius recordó que luego Remus le había regañado a Regulus por querer dejarse morir. Claro, la cosa se solucionó cuando su hermano le pidió que le besara, fue cuando les dejó solos y en su mente se dijo a si mismo que ese era el cuarto de los rencuentros ardientes.

Harry fue elegido nuevamente por el sombrero seleccionador que no vaciló ni un segundo en mandaría la casa de las serpientes. Claro, las viles viboritas estuvieron felices de tener en su casa al hijo del nuevo ministro de magia y regente del mundo mágico.

Los Weasley menores fueron llevados a su casa nuevamente, Harry insistió en que prefería tenerlos al alcance de la vista. Y a estas alturas ya había decidido que hacer con Longbottom.

Neville no tenía mayores entrenamientos en la magia, por lo que no era peligroso por el momento para el Lord. Así que Harry, enterándose de ciertos datos bastante prácticos en su propia casa, le decidió dar a uno de sus nuevos compañeros lo que siempre había querido. El león se había quejado y pedido que le mataran en vez de hacer lo que pretendían, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando Harry llevó a su celda a su nuevo amo. Un Slytherin que siempre estuvo tentado con el verdadero elegido. Fue así como Neville Longbottom pasó a ser el esclavo de Theodore Nott, que iría por él en cuanto salieran de clases para llevarlo a su mansión. Ahí le enseñaría a Neville cuan vil son las serpientes y que cuando su amo lo reclamaba en su cama, era mejor atender a la primera orden.

Había pasado casi siete meses desde que todo saliera a luz y que el mundo entero empezara a adecuarse al nuevo orden. Al principio, como era de esperarse, muchos se resistieron y aparecieron grupos mínimos que querían revelarse contra las nuevas leyes. Hubieron muchos muggle que sabían de la magia y que fueron desmemoriados y mandados a sus mundos. Por esos tiempos, los ministerios y gobiernos de los muggle se vieron asediados por casos de apariciones si explicación, de personas que no recordaban nada de nada.

Con Hogwarts pasó lo que se esperaba, la gente empezó a querer alejar a sus hijos de las garras de los mortífagos, pero el Lord ordenó que los chicos siguieran con sus clases, que se requería futuros magos de excelencia académica. En esos días también, muchos de ellos quedaron por decirlo de alguna forma, huérfanos. Sus padres desmemoriados y ahora ellos estaban bajo el resguardo de grandes familias de magos sangre pura o de los que antiguamente eran mestizos y que ya no tenían ningún tipo de contacto con sus partes muggle.

Severus había asumido completamente el control del colegio, además de tener un pequeño ayudante que lo distraía cada vez que estaba a un paso del colapso por las sobre exigencias laborales, tal y como estaba pasando ahora.

Harry estaba sentado a horcadas sobre Severus, mientras ambos se besaban como si no hubiera mañana. No había avanzado mas allá de lo besos y caricias. Más que nada por que parecía que Voldemort tenía un radar para cada vez que ellos estaban cerca.

Como ahora.

Severus tuvo que alejar el cuerpo de Harry del suyo, ya que la chimenea del despacho comenzaba a crepitar.

—Buenos días, Severus —dijo el Lord, entrando como dueño de casa. Harry le mandó una mirada indignada. Su padre lo sacaba de quicio — ¿Algo que desarme, hijo? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

—Eres despreciable —le dijo entre dientes, y besó a Severus en los labios antes de salir —. Un solo rasguño que tenga Severus...

—No hace falta que me amenaces, Harry —le dijo divertido de los desplantes de su vástago —. Y mejor retírate, hay cosas privadas que tengo que discutir con Severus —Harry salió dando un portazo, sin importarle que eso fuera a molestar a su padre —. Es muy impaciente, Severus. ¿Cómo lo haces para controlarte?

Severus se mordió la lengua para no gritarle que si no fuera por sus intervenciones, ya se abría llevado a la cama a Harry desde hacia varios meses.

—Mi Lord —dijo levantándose y haciendo una reverencia — ¿Qué es lo que quiere tratar conmigo?

—Es sobre Harry, como entenderás —se sentó en uno de los sillones que había en el lugar —. Ya es hora de que Harry le haga una visita a "esos" muggle.

Severus sintió que se estremecía ante la sola mención de que su pareja se enfrentara a esos que tanto daño le habían hecho desde que era un bebé.

Imagino que tendrás cosas que decir al respecto.

—Nada, mi señor —dijo con respeto —. Harry es su hijo, es usted quien decide lo que es mejor para él.

—Buena respuesta, Severus. ¿Entiendes porque hago la vista gorda por la relación que mantienen? —Le preguntó levantándose de nuevo —Sé que eres el mejor para él, pero no te confíes, por que si en un futuro veo que lo vuestro no puede llegar a un buen puerto, no dudaré en separarlos.

El Lord abandonó el despacho, mientras Severus aun mantenía su reverencia.

Harry entró en el despacho con rostro férreo y se acercó a su pareja.

—No hagas caso a ese idiota —le dijo besando sus labios y llevándolo al sillón para poder sentarlo y empezar a hacerle un masaje relajante. Cada vez que el Lord se presentaba frente a ellos, era para tratar cosas del mundo mágico o Harry. Él siempre se quedaba para poder tranquilizar a su pareja. Severus no era débil, pero su padre siempre lograba mantenerlo al filo de los nervios con sus comentarios mal intencionados —. Sabes que no permitiré que nos separe.

—Eso espero, Harry —le dijo haciendo que se acostara sobre él, mientras se encargaba de acariciar su espalda y sentir el cálido aliento de Harry sobre su pecho —. Eres lo más importante que tengo.

—Lo se. Tú también lo eres para mí.

Estuvieron por un buen rato así, relajados y esperando a que los ánimos se calmaran, hasta que Severus recordó que tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

—Debo terminar de revisar las solicitudes de cartas para el próximo año.

— ¿Hay muchos niños para entrar?

—Algunos, sí, pero nada que no podamos controlar —se puso de pie, llevándose a Harry con él, y luego de besarlo profundamente volvió a sus labores.

A Harry le gustaba verlo tan ensimismado en su trabajo. Como las manos de Severus se encargaban de separar hoja por hoja los informes, esos dedos que le encantaba sentir sobre su cuerpo. Su cara relajada... la que ahora no presentaba. Se dio cuenta de que su mano temblaba, que no estaba tranquilo como siempre.

— ¿Que sucede? —Le preguntó preocupado.

—Mira por ti mismo.

Harry recibió dudoso la lista de alumnos a quienes se les debería enviar la carta de solicitud de asistencia para el próximo año. Esta estaba separada entre magos nacidos de muggle, magos sangre pura y los pocos mestizos que aun estaban por el mundo, sin saber de las nuevas del mundo mágico.

Se dedicó a repasar cada una de las listas, tratando de ver que es lo que extrañaba tanto a Severus, sin poder encontrarlo. Hasta que su vista se prendió en tres nombres. Uno de ellos hablaba de un chico de dieciséis años, hijo de mago sangre pura y licántropo, y dictaba como nombre desconocido, pero estaba seguro que ese debía ser Dziban, seguramente estas notas se repetían cada año, al ver que no había seguido con sus estudios mágicos en ninguna escuela mágica del mundo. Además de él, mencionada a una niña de catorce años, hija de padres magos sangre pura y la madre originaria. Además de tener un hermano que cumpliría recién los once años en unos meces y sería óptimo para entrar a Hogwarts el próximo año.

—Esto tiene que ser mentira —dijo Harry negando con la cabeza. Leyendo nuevamente los nombres que aparecían en el pergamino —Roxanne y Dominique Potter Evans.

Continuará…

N/A: muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaajajajajajajajja (sin comentario)


	34. Capítulo 34: Discusión

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 34: Discusión**

Severus tuvo que darle una poción para los nervios a Harry. Había tomado la noticia de la peor de las maneras, y ahora esperaban la llegada del Lord. Cosa que pasó en ese mismo instante.

— ¿Qué es lo que te urge, Severus?

— ¡Están vivos! —Gritó Harry llegando al lado de su padre, con el pergamino que no había soltado desde que leyó los nombres de los niños el.

—No entiendo lo que dices, Harry —le dijo sosteniéndolo de los brazos.

—Esto es a lo que se refiere.

El Lord tomó el pergamino, encontrando enseguida lo que había trastornado a Harry.

—Averigua sobre los padres de los chicos, puede que sea una coincidencia.

— ¡¿Coincidencia?! —Le gritó Harry — ¡¿Es que no ves lo que dice?!

— ¡Guarda silencio, Harry! —Le ordenó, sosteniéndolo de los brazos —Si son tu padre y Evans los padres de esos niños, ya veremos...

—Pues yo no me espero nada —dijo tomando el pergamino de las manos de su padre y saliendo del despacho corriendo.

—Maldito mocoso impulsivo —dijo Voldemort apretando los puños —. Síguelo, Severus, y encárgate de que no cometa ninguna estupidez.

Severus salió del despacho y casi corrió a las mazmorras, seguramente Harry iría a buscar su capa de invisibilidad o algo para salir del colegio. Fue cuando doblaba una esquina cuando se chocó con él de frente.

—No te permitiré que salgas en este estado —le advirtió, sujetándolo del brazo sin importarle el que los alumnos de otras casas o cursos se hubieran detenido a su alrededor, deseosos de saber la nueva pelea del hijo del Lord y su director.

—Suéltame —le dijo apretando los dientes —. Estas siguiendo las órdenes de Voldemort.

—De hecho sí. Es estúpido que te quieras lanzar a la calle por algo que quizás sea un nuevo engaño de Dumbledore.

— ¡Necesito saber si es verdad!

— ¡Pues no lo permitiré! —Ante la vista de todos, Severus sostuvo a Harry y literalmente se lo echó al hombro y caminó en dirección a la mazmorra.

— ¡Bájame, Severus!

—Soy tu director, así que tenme un mínimo de respeto —le dijo llegando a la sala común y viendo a Draco en ella, leyendo un libro —. Draco.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hizo ahora? —Preguntó llegando a su lado.

—Draco, dile que me baje. Tengo que salir del colegio.

El rubio elevó una ceja y vio cuando su padrino dejó al moreno en el suelo y lo sostuvo de los hombros.

—No saldrás de esta sala común hasta que yo mismo venga por ti.

— ¡Es injusto! —Dijo tratando de salir — ¡Me importa una mierda lo que todos digan, yo voy a salir! ¡Con o sin tu autorización!

Si iba a decir algo más, eso quedó en el olvido al sentir su mejilla siendo golpeada por una cachetada. Sus ojos se abrieron de manera alarmante y miraron al hombre que le había atacado.

—No vuelvas a reclamar sobre una orden que se te de por tu bien.

—Me golpeaste —le dijo anonadado —. Te atreviste a golpearme.

—Al parecer es la única manera de controlarte en este momento —se giró para salir de la sala común —. Todas y cada una de las cosas que hacemos es para protegerte y tu actitud rebelde sólo te pone en peligro —Harry no decía nada, sólo dejó caer una lágrima —. Cuando creas que puedes comportarte como el adulto que se supone que eres, volveremos a hablar. Quédate con él Draco, que nadie se lo lleve hasta que venga por él o en su defecto, alguien del circulo interno.

Draco vio salir a su padrino, al mismo tiempo en que las piernas de Potter decidieron dejar de sostener su cuerpo y cayó de rodillas, poniendo sus manos en el piso. Se acercó con cuidado y vio que el heredero del Lord tenía las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

Era un tanto perturbador verle así. Desde que supiera que es hijo del Lord y luego de lo que pasó en la casa de sus supuestos parientes, Harry se había vuelto casi un bloque de hielo. Ahora veía que su padrino era, probablemente, el único capaz de trastornarlo de esa manera.

—Ponte de pie, Potter —le dijo ayudándole, para alejarlo de las miradas de los otros miembros de su casa. Salvaguardando algo del magullado orgullo del chico.

—No —le dijo soltándose, mientras calmaba sus propias lágrimas —. Si el director dice que no puedo salir de aquí, pues aquí mismo me quedaré.

—Estas siendo estúpido —dijo negando con la cabeza —. Si no vas a salir de la sala común, entonces siéntate en uno de los sillones. No quiero saber que haría tu padre si se enterara.

—Bien —dijo resignado. Sobre todo por unas gotas de rebeldía que aun tenía en sus venas.

Caminaron juntos en dirección a la habitación privada de Harry.

Luego de que se supiera la nueva casa a la que pertenecía, le fue asignada una habitación privada junto a la de Draco, quien también tenía ese privilegio desde el primer año.

—Ahora sí. Me gustaría que me dijeras que mierda fue lo que pasó, como para que te revelaras así y mi padrino terminara golpeándote.

Un incomodo silencio se dejó caer en la habitación, mientras Harry se preguntaba que tanto de lo que había averiguado podía ser confiado al rubio.

—Están vivos, Draco —le dijo al tiempo en que se dejaba caer en la cama y cubría su rostro con sus manos —. Mira —le dijo estirando la mano y con el papel aun en esta.

Draco tomó el pergamino y se sentó en la cama, al otro lado de Harry y comenzó a leer.

—Veamos —dijo leyendo —. Sí, muchos nuevos para el próximo año ¿Dziban? ¿Porque MI primo estaría en esta lista?

—Son los alumnos que aun no han recibido educación, a pesar de no tener la edad para entrar a primer año.

—Oh, ahora veo —dijo entendiendo. Pasó a leer los demás nombres y comprendió el por que des estado alterado de su compañero. —Roxanne Potter Evans y Dominique Potter Evans.

Y nuevamente ese silencio pesado se dejó caer en el cuarto. Sólo la respiración de ambos se sentía en el lugar.

—Mi papá esta vivo, Draco.

—Quizás no —dijo poniéndose de pie —. Le llevaré este pergamino a mi padrino. Seguramente lo deben de necesitar, y mientras tanto veré si puedo averiguar algo más, para que te mantengas quieto.

Draco vio como el moreno asentía y salió de la habitación, encontrándose con Nott afuera, además de unos cuantos más.

No te separes de esta puerta, y que nadie entre o se abra. Tiene maneras de escapar si ser visto —obviamente el mensaje era claro. —. Iré al despacho del director por un segundo y volveré lo antes posible.

Draco sabía que podía confiar en el tipo. Harry le había "obsequiado" a Longbottom, que era la obsesión de Theodore Nott, por lo que prácticamente vivía para servir al hijo de Voldemort. Draco estaba seguro de que Nott sería el segundo en tomar la marca de Potter... él sería el primero. Cuando su padre le dijo que él no tomaría la marca de Voldemort, como siempre creyó, le dijo también que tomaría la del hijo de este. Él pertenecía a las nuevas generaciones de magos regentes del mundo, permanecería junto al futuro líder, sería parte de su circulo interno. Estaría a las órdenes de Potter.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando llegó a la gárgola que le llevaría al despacho del director. Subió sin ningún problema y se encontró con una escena que no le sorprendió para nada. Sus padres estaban ahí, con Dziban de acoplado, más unos cuantos mortífagos y el mismísimo lord Voldemort.

—Mi Lord —Hiso una reverencia ante Voldemort, como siempre hacían los partidarios a su causa.

—Draco —le llamó Severus, viéndolo parado en la entrada —. Creí pedirte...

—Lo sé, padrino, pero no te preocupes, Nott esta vigilando la entrada y no saldrá. Sólo venía para traerte esto, supongo que lo necesitaran.

Draco le entregó el pergamino a su padrino y luego se volteó para saludar a sus padres, siendo Sirius el más entusiasta, como siempre.

—Draco Malfoy —le llamó el lord y el chico hizo una reverencia enseguida —. Tus padres partirán a una misión de reconocimiento y tú te quedaras a cargo de tu primo.

—Sí, mi Lord —dijo caminando a donde estaba Dziban y ambos salían del despacho.

Lo llevó por la gárgola y vio que pocos alumnos habían por el lugar. Lo sostuvo del brazo y lo pegó a su cuerpo para reclamar inmediatamente sus labios.

Desde que se conocieran a principios de año, se había visto en varias ocasiones, por la misma razón que ahora. Draco era algo así como el guardián de Dziban, y eso despertó un instinto sobreprotector en Draco, que poco a poco se transformó en pasión, la cual arrastró a Dziban en el proceso. Siendo el chico temeroso del mundo y casi infantil que era el pequeño licántropo, no puso mayores tranques a los avances apresurados de Draco, ya que el chico, ya en su segundo encuentro, le había asaltado con un beso y de hay partieron en su clandestina relación.

—Te extrañe mucho, Draco —le dijo con esa sonrisa limpia que tenía el chico.

Draco le volvió a besar, quizás con más ímpetu que antes. Era increíble la pación que el chico despertaba en él, al sentirlo casi como un infante, una descripción bastante "enferma" por su parte, pero que ciertamente le encantaba. Dziban tenía el encanto de un niño, con un cuerpo espectacular y además mayor que él. En su interior, Draco sabía que faltaban muchísimos años para que Dziban madurara completamente, aprendiera de la magia, de su poder, de su ascendencia familiar, y no sabía si en algún momento podría convertirse en uno de los mortífagos de Potter, pero él estaría ahí con él.

—Será mejor que vayamos con Potter. No es bueno dejarlo con novatos en este momento —Dziban asintió y siguió el camino que su pareja le indicaba.

En el despacho del director las cosas estaban más calmadas. Severus permanecería en su lugar, mientras que Lucius y Sirius se encargaban de las averiguaciones pertinentes al caso. Irían a Buzios, en Brasil un país de Sudamérica, donde tenían residencia los niños de apellido Potter que aparecieron en el pergamino de solicitud de inscripción.

— ¿Que piensas de esto Severus? —Preguntó el Lord, mientras permanecía mirando por uno de los grandes ventanales que habían en el lugar.

—Creo que esto puede ser obra de Dumbledore. Quizás nunca murieron y el viejo se encargó de ocultarlos.

—Es lo que pienso, pero no quiero que mi hijo tenga contacto con ellos, mientras no sepamos a que nos tenemos que atener —dijo volteándose, para encarar a los demás —. Partan ahora mismo, Lucius y Sirius.

Ambos asintieron y se despidieron con una reverencia, para luego dirigirse a la chimenea y de allí a la mansión Malfoy. Debían empezar a mover las influencias de Lucius para poder entrar y salir de una buena cantidad de países por la vía ilegal. Sería imposible hacerlo más rápido si esperaban acceso de los ministerios muggle.

—Manda a preparar el equipaje que necesitaremos para el viaje —le dijo Lucius, en cuanto pusieron el pie en la mansión —. Iré al despacho a comunicarme con Bíter.

— ¿Por qué con esa perra? —Le dijo con mal tono —Se muere por que la metas en la cama.

—Y es precisamente por eso que es capaz de cumplir con cada cosa que le pida —sonrió de lado al darse cuenta de cuan celoso estaba Sirius —. Pero sabes que no lo haré.

—Eso esperó, Malfoy, por que si sólo llega a ocurriste pensar en eso, te juro que no me vuelves a tocar.

Lucius sonrió de lado antes de atraer a su amante y besarlo con ferocidad.

—Ve a hacer lo que te dije, Sirius, mientras yo me encargo de nuestras visas de viaje.

Sirius angostó los ojos, antes de irse en dirección a la habitación que compartían desde hace meses. No sabían cuantos días tardarían en completar su misión. Si bien, Buzios no era un lugar muy grande, no tenían dirección fija a buscar. Además, Severus dijo que quizás se encontraban ahí por vacaciones, ya que sus horarios y estaciones climáticas eran diferentes en esos lados del mundo.

Se encargó de pedirle a un elfo que ordenara una maleta para Dziban, la cual mandarían a Hogwarts. Ya en vacaciones hablaría con su hijo de las perversidades que le podría hacer a su primo. Oh, si, por que él sabía muy bien que su hijo estaba seduciendo o ya en una relación con su inocente sobrino. Tenía que hablar muy seriamente con él, por que además Remus se había comunicado hace un par de semanas con ellos, para informarles que los tratamientos a los que Regulus se estaba sometiendo para que el flujo de su magia volviera, estaban muy avanzados, y que tenía esperanzas de volver con su hijo antes del inicio de las próximas clases de Hogwarts. No quería tener que entregarle a su hermano a su hijo en bandeja de plata para cortar sus partes íntimas por haber tocado indebidamente a Dziban. Porque esperaba que su hijo haya controlado sus hormonas y no se lo haya llevado ya a la cama... y que no lo hiciera ahora que se quedaría a cargo del chico por quizás cuanto tiempo.

Se giró al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse y por ella apareció su amante.

— ¿Ya? —Le dijo elevando una ceja y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas — ¿Tan rápido te ayudó esa zorra?

—De hecho sí. Aunque le debo una cena en un caro restauran al que no podrás asistir.

Lucius sonrió de lado al ver la cara de asco que puso Sirius y cerró la puerta tras de si. Iba a tener que "sacrificarse" haciéndole el amor a su pareja, para que estuviera más relajado a la hora de presentarse con esa mujer, que le entregaría los papeles necesarios para viajar por Flu, a través de varios países para llegar a Brasil.

Continuará…


	35. Capítulo 35: Pasión

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **35/36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 35: Pasión**

Harry siguió dando vueltas por su habitación mientras veía el tiempo pasar y él sin poder hacer nada. Sintió la puerta abrirse y vio por ella aparecer a quien había estado en sus pensamientos desde que estaba recluido en su habitación.

—Así que ya quieres hablar conmigo.

El tono amargado de Harry fue suficiente para Severus, era lógico que siguiera molesto con él. Caminó en dirección al chico que al verlo acercarse se movió para que no le pudiera alcanzar.

—No te comportes como un chiquillo, Harry. Sabes perfectamente que no estabas en tus cabales y por eso actué como lo hice.

— ¿Y esa es tu escusa? —Le preguntó mirándolo con rencor — ¿Cómo crees que me sentí ante la posibilidad de que mi papá este con vida? Era lógico que reaccionara como lo hice.

—Sé que es difícil para ti, pero ten en cuenta que tu seguridad es lo más importante. — Vio como simplemente negaba con la cabeza y luego se sentaba en la cama con aire apesadumbrado —No es sólo eso lo que te molesta, ¿Verdad?

—No soy idiota, Severus —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos ya dejando de lado el asunto de la cachetada que Severus le dio para calmarlo, algo más había en su mirada que hiso que el hombre se sentara a su lado — ¿No has sacado las cuentas acaso? —Le preguntó cerrando los ojos —La niña tiene catorce años, Severus… bien podría ser tu hija.

—Lo sé —dijo abrasándolo, podía notar el dolor en las palabras de su pareja —. También lo había pensado.

—Podrías recuperar tus recuerdos… recordarla a ella.

— ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Qué pueda dejarte para irme con ella? —Le preguntó negando con la cabeza —Creí que me conocías más, Harry.

— ¡Y lo hago! ¡Pero ten en cuenta las reacciones de todos! Tom casi muere por ver a mi padre, Remus y Regulus pareciera andan de luna de miel, y que decir de Lucius y Sirius… con suerte salen de su habitación.

—No me compares con los demás, Harry —le dijo sosteniendo su barbilla —. Si en algún momento yo recuperara mis recuerdos, el tiempo que llevamos separados es demasiado. Te amo a ti, no a ella.

Harry bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose inseguro, algo que no le agradaba para nada. La duda que tenía le hacía ver las cosas de otra manera, una que le causaba demasiado daño.

Severus, al ver las reacciones de su joven pareja, decidió que era tiempo de que las cosas se llevaran a otro nivel.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Harry sintió como era empujado sobre la cama y su pareja se subía sobre él.

—Crearé un vínculo contigo, incapaz de ser roto por nadie —le dijo besándolo con pación, sintiendo como Harry ponía sus manos alrededor de su cuello, para acercarlo más —. Esta vez nadie me detendrá.

—Draco y Dziban… vendrán en un rato.

Severus tomó su varita, la cual había abandonado sobre la cama para poder apuntar a la puerta, sellarla e insonorizarla, para luego lanzar su varita lejos. No la necesitaría para todo lo que tenía pensando.

Severus besó a Harry con ímpetu al tiempo en que se encargaba de ir desatando la corbata de su amante. Le encantaba ver sus colores en las vestimentas de su pareja. Los gemidos que lograba arrancar de su garganta al lamer su cuello, casi con gula, le hacían querer tomarlo lo más rápido posible, pero él quería ir con calma. Quería que Harry disfrutara, para que pudiera dejar sus dudas atrás y entender por fin que él nunca le dejaría.

Harry se removía en su posición, extasiado por las caricias de Severus, sentirlo desabrochar su camisa con los dientes, mientras movía sus caderas sobre las de él, haciendo que sus miembros se rosaran de manera deliciosa. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Estiró las manos para poder empezar a desprender la túnica que llevaba encima. Quería sentir la piel de Severus, desnuda sobre su propia piel, que parecía arder ante las caricias expertas que le eran prodigadas.

El pantalón de Harry pasó a mejor vida, cuando Severus, en un arranque de pasión, se lo arrancó con todo y ropa interior. Le vio desnudo ante él, sólo con uno de sus zapatos puestos, ya que el otro quedó entre las telas del pantalón, y los calcetines negros. Se encargó de terminar con las ultimas prendas que tenía, para por fin verlo completamente desnudo ante él.

El cuerpo fibroso de Harry le atraía de manera innegable. Tan diferente a cuando le rescataron de la casa de los Dursley. Tan delicioso a sus ojos, que no se reprimió la idea de bajar para besar sus labios y luego ir descendiendo de manera lenta y deliciosa, fue lamiéndolo completamente. El sabor almizclado y dulce de su piel le llenaba los sentidos, la piel rugosa de sus pezones excitados, le permitió jugar con ellos por un buen rato, mientras que él mismo se empezaba a desnudar, con ayuda de las manos de Harry, que no dejaba de acariciar su piel en búsqueda de mas contacto.

—Por favor —pedía Harry en medio de las caricias.

—Tendrás más de lo que pides.

Harry creyó que nunca en su vida había escuchado una voz más orgásmica que la que acababa de ocupar para darle placer. Creía que con sólo esa voz podría correrse.

Le sintió descender por su vientre y luego hacer algo que nunca en su vida pensó que podría hacer. Metió su miembro en su boca de un solo asalto.

Severus escuchó como Harry gritó cuando había metido su pene en su boca. Distendió su garganta para que todo el miembro entrara en su boca, o gran parte de el. Se encargó de que su lengua recorriera el largo del tronco y luego daba lamidas cortas y succiones a la punta, para luego soplar y morder un poquito la piel que lo cubría.

Harry no podía más con todo el pacer que estaba sintiendo, la boca de Severus le distraía perfectamente del dedo que se colaba por su pequeña entrada. No era tonto, había investigado sobre lo que tenía que hacer para poder hacer el amor con Severus, y tenía claro que en la relación que llevaban, él sería quien recibiera a su amante, no que le molestara, de hecho, quería que Severus lo dominara, que le tomara por completo y que le llevara al cielo cada ves que estallara en su interior.

Además, él ya había jugado sus cartas, desde hace semanas que estaba tomando pociones fertilizantes. No iba a permitir que Tom lo alejara de su amante, y si para eso debía conseguir un heredero, claro que lo haría. Ahora más que nunca, no permitiría que la llegada de una mujer que creía muerta hace años y que posiblemente tuviera una hija de Severus, viniera a arrebatárselo después de lo que le costó que Severus admitiera sus sentimientos hacia él.

Obviamente no le había dicho nada a Severus y había sido Draco el que le había conseguido la poción fertilizadora. Increíblemente el rubio fue quien le dio la idea del heredero y le pareció que valía la pena el perder un año de clases por que Severus se quedara a su lado para siempre. Se había cansado de que todo le fuera arrebatado. Su infancia, sus padres, su vida… no permitiría que Severus entrara en la lista.

Severus notó que el cuerpo de Harry empezaba a temblar y se dio cuenta de que su entrada ya estada lo suficientemente extendida como para alojar su ancho y ahora doloroso miembro. Se incorporó y vio el rostro rojo de y sudado de Harry. Estaba listo.

—Estoy preparado —le dijo atrayendo su rostro para besarlo.

Severus no necesito nada más. Acomodó su miembro y empujo una sola vez. Se enterró hasta el fondo y esperó un poco para que Harry se acostumbrara. No requirió esperar más tiempo, ya que Harry elevó sus caderas para indicarle que se moviera. Empezaron de manera lento, acostumbrándose un poco a estar unidos y luego la pación se apoderó de sus cuerpos. Hubo un momento en que Harry tuvo que pasar sus brazos por debajo de los brazos de Severus para que no saliera disparado por la fuerza de las arremetidas.

No tuvieron que esperar por mucho tiempo más antes de que el clímax atacara a ambos de manera explosiva, dejándolos completamente desparramados sobre la cama. Y así se durmieron, ya tendrían tiempo para lo demás, además de un baño y de que Severus saliera del cuerpo de su amante, por ahora, no tenían fuerzas para nada.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Sirius estaba arto del calor y de las malditas mocosas que miraban a su amante como si fuera un rico vaso de agua fresca en el desierto. Maldita la hora en que le dijo a Lucius que tenían que utilizar ropa muggle para que pasar desapercibidos. Claro, no esperó que por las altas temperaturas, la única ropa que pudiera utilizar fueran una malditas bermudas de color verde botella, que le llegaban un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, y que el desgraciado no llevara polera y su cabello rubio le callera por la espalda, atado flojamente, dejando unos cuantos mechones que enmarcaran su aristocrático rostro. Obviamente las yeguas desgraciadas le cayeron como moscas a la miel y él, que no era nadita de celoso, estaba aguantando las ganas de empezar a torturar a esas idiotas.

—Los celos no te vienen, Sirius —le dijo el muy descarado, comiéndose al animago con los ojos.

Y es que Sirius, por mucho que le reclamara a Lucius que se luciera con su apariencia, no notaba como atraía a los hombres con su look. Un short, bastante corto, de color negro con un par de líneas blancas a los costados, dejando a la vista sus exquisitas piernas que parecían hacer señas para que las miraran. Una polera negra sin mangas y que se le pegaba al pecho, marcando sus abdominales y pectorales. El cabello negro, ensortijado y suelto, caía como cascada por su espalda, dándole a sus hermosos ojos azules un aire sublime. Pero como estaba en su fase celosa, no notaba los buitres a su alrededor.

—Sera mejor que busquemos rápido, antes de que se larguen de nuevo —dijo amargado.

Habían llegado a Buzios, pero cuando estuvieron allí, no pudieron encontrar nada. Tuvieron que mandarle una lechuza a Severus, para que les informara si habían abandonado la paradisiaca playa. Obtuvieron después de tres días, sumados a la semana que llevaban buscando, y como lo habían pensado, los Potter Evans se habían trasladado a Punta Cana en República Dominicana. Ya habían pasado más de dos semana desde que abandonaran la mansión Malfoy y se encontraban cada vez más frustrados.

—Yo también quiero volver con Draco, Sirius —le dijo tomándolo del codo, mas que todo para que el idiota que no dejaba de ver el trasero de su amante, supiera que no andaba solo —, pero si no encontramos a esos…

Sirius miró a su amante a la cara, parecía que el color se había esfumado de su rostro de manera exagerada y no apartaba su mirada del frente. Casi con temor siguió su mirada y casi sintió como sus rodillas perdían la fuerza que necesitaban para sostenerlo.

Frente a ellos estaba un gran número de personas, comiendo en una terraza, fuera del restorán al que pertenecía. Las mesitas blancas, redondas, con cuatro sillas de apariencia cómodas y una sombrilla en el centro, de colore blanca y azul, que las cubrían por completo, alejando el sol de los comensales. Rodeados de plantas de la zona. Un lugar, que de no ser por las personas que había allí, sería una maravilla.

Sirius sostuvo el brazo de Lucius, quizás en un impulso para que siguieran avanzando, pero sus propios pies no le respondían. Frente a él estaba James Potter, mayor, pero ciertamente era él. El cabello corto de color oscuro, tal como la niñita que estaba a su lado, seguramente Roxanne. Al lado de ella se encontraba Lily Evans, con el cabello en una melena que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de la orejas, el mismo color rojo fuego de siempre, tenía puestos unos lentes de sol que le servían para que el cabello no le cubriera el rostro, ya que los tenía puestos sobre la cabeza. A su lado, un niño hermoso de cabello rojo, seguramente era el pequeño Dominique.

— ¿Nos acercamos? —Le preguntó Lucius, viendo que Sirius no les quitaba la mirada de encima. — ¿O prefieres que le demos aviso al Lord?

Sirius lo miró, como si recién en ese momento se fuera a dar cuenta de lo que estaba diciéndole.

—Vamos. Si descubrimos que demonios esta pasando, le diremos al Lord.

—Como prefieras.

Avanzaron con un aire de indiferencia, tratando de no llamar la atención más de lo que lo estaba haciendo.

Sirius notó que James les vio acercarse, pero que no les puso mayor interés a su presencia, por lo que seguramente él no les reconocía. Claro, no tenían recuerdos, ahora tenían que averiguar que tanto no sabían.

—Hola —dijo escuetamente Sirius, cuando llegaron frente a la familia — ¿Podríamos hablar un momento? Es importante —les dijo serio, tratando de que sus propios nervios no atravesaran su sonrisa falsa.

—Claro, pero no sé de que. No creo conocerlos —le respondió James, sin dejar de mirar raro a esos dos hombres. Hermosos, pero extraños.

—Te conocemos desde hace años, Potter —le dijo Lucius, sin esperar mucho más. Parecía que llamaban la atención más de lo esperado. —. Queremos saber porque ustedes no nos recuerdan, o reconocen.

James los miró con el seño fruncido.

—Creo que no es el lugar para hablar de tiempos pasados —le dijo poniéndose de pie —. Yo iré con ustedes —se volteó y miró a su familia —. Cuando terminen de comer, vayan al hotel. Estaré con ustedes en un par de minutos.

Los tres hombres se alejaron, sin esperar la respuesta de Lily.

Continuará…

N/A: Penúltimo capítulo de esta serie… aparecieron y Harry y Severus se acostaron!

Un b eso

Majo


	36. Capítulo 36: De vuelta al mundo mágico

**Penumbras**

**Resumen**: Harry descubre la verdad luego de que el torneo de los tres magos llega a su etapa final.

Nunca pensó que algo así podía ser verdad, y mucho menos, que aparte de las mentiras de su vida… una nueva se sumara a ella. Una que no tiene comparación con las demás. Una en las que sus padres no son los que él pensaba y que sólo el amor de un hombre le devolverá la cordura que creyó perdida, cuando supo que era el hijo de Voldemort.

Respuesta al reto de Lovemalfoy

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje, Violación/Non-Con, Violencia.

**Capitulo: **36/36

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 36: De vuelta al mundo mágico**

Sirius, Lucius y James llegaron a un café mas privado, pidieron tres bebidas y no hablaron de nada hasta que la mesera les dejó sus pedidos y se retiró.

— ¿Por qué decidiste venir con nosotros? —Le preguntó el rubio, sorbiendo el café con desagrado, prefería un buen vaso de licor, pero es lo que había por el momento.

—Conocen mi nombre, parecen buscarme a mi y mi familia y además hablan mi idioma. Son varios los motivos que me impulsan para querer saber el por que de sus presencias aquí.

—Bien, bien. Veo entonces que no es demasiado lo que tenemos que ahondar en el asunto, mas que ver cuanto es lo que recuerdas y por que no nos recuerdas a nosotros.

—Díganme ustedes, entonces —le contestó a Lucius, con tono molesto — ¿Qué es lo que saben de mí?

—Tu nombre es James Potter Black, hijo de Dorea Black y Charlus Potter. Murieron hace años, por su avanzada edad —le dijo Sirius.

—Eso es verdad —dijo viviendo de su café — ¿Algo más? —Les retó.

—La mujer que te acompañaba…

—Mi esposa —interrumpió a Sirius. —Ella es mi esposa.

—Si, claro —dijo con aire desinteresado —. Ella es Lily Evans, hija de Rose y Marcus Evans*

—Veo que sus detectives les informaron bien.

— ¿Detectives? —Preguntaron ambos.

—Me están dando datos que cualquier detective podría averiguar con un mínimo de conocimiento y acceso a registros de nacimientos.

—Estas poniéndote en un plano muy difícil de tratar.

—Escuchen —volvió a interrumpir a Lucius —vienen por mi en mis vacaciones, asegurándome que conocen a mí y a mi esposa, y me dan información verídica, pero de fácil acceso publico. No los conozco y me esta molestando esta situación.

—Tienes un hijo llamado Harry.

James bajó la cabeza luego de haber abierto los ojos de manera alarmante. Se notaba claramente apesadumbrado.

—Je, parece que no son tan buenos detectives —dijo con voz abatida —. Tuve un hijo llamado Harry, pero murió cuando tenía poco más de un año de vida. Fue en un accidente automovilístico.

— ¿Accidente?

—Sí, rubio —le dijo enojado —. Tuvimos un accidente en auto hace más de catorce años, yo iba manejando o eso es lo que dijeron los médicos que nos atendieron. En el automóvil iban mi esposa y mi hijo de un año, pero él no sobrevivió.

— ¡Eso es estúpido! —Gritó Sirius golpeando la mesa, al tiempo en que se ponía de pie.

— ¿Que cosa? ¿El que haya provocado la muerte mi bebé? Te digo enseguida que no hablaré este tema con ustedes…

—Harry Potter no esta muerto —declaró Lucius con voz seria —. Te han engañado por todos estos años.

— ¡Mientes! Yo mismo vi su cuerpo, lo llevamos a la cripta de mis padres y allí lo sepultamos.

— ¡Oh, Merlín! ¿En qué más les mintieron?

James se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida del café, sin tomar en cuenta a los dos hombres que le llamaban desde unos pasos más atrás. Apuró el paso para alejarse de esos dementes. ¿Cómo se atrevían a jugar con la memoria de su pequeño hijo?

Iba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta del momento en que llegó al hotel donde le esperaba su familia. Abrió la puerta y vio a su mujer esperarlo en la sala de la suite.

— ¿James?

—Recoge las cosas de los niños —dijo molesto —. Nos vamos enseguida.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?

—Un par de locos.

—Eso nunca lo dijeron de mí. Creme, la locura no esta dentro de mis facultades —dijo una voz desde sus espaldas y notaron a los dos hombres parados a unos pasos de ellos.

— ¿Cómo entraron? —Preguntó James, mientras se ponía frente a su esposa, protegiéndola de esos dos.

—De la misma manera en que nos largaremos ahora mismo. Todos —sentenció Lucius, acercándose a ellos.

—Aléjense si no quieren que llame a la fuerza publica —Los amenazó, pero entonces vio que los niños salían de la habitación, alertados por los ruidos en la sala — ¡Regresen a la habitación!

Los niños veían todo asustados, y no alcanzaron a moverse cuando el rubio ya estaba junto a ellos.

—Así que ustedes son Roxanne y Dominique —dijo mirándolos desde arriba.

— ¡Aléjese de ellos! —Les pidió Lily, asustada de lo que les podían hacer a sus bebés.

—No pretendo hacerles daño, originaria —le soltó casi con mas desprecio de cuando les llamaba sangre sucia.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros? —Les preguntó James, temiendo por la vida de sus hijos.

—Queremos saber por que demonios no recuerdan nada, por que olvidaron a Harry y por que al parecen no saben que son magos.

—Mi bebé esta muerto —dijo la mujer, ante la mención de Harry — ¿Y qué es eso de magos? Por Dios que eso suena estúpido.

—Mira, pelirroja —le dijo Sirius —, olvidaste que eras una bruja, y no en el mal sentido de la palabra, créeme, eras una de las mejores de nuestra generación, además de pertenecer a un selecto grupo de "visionarios" —no quiso decir asesinos, mas que todo para que no terminaran por volverlos locos. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar de eso —. Y lo mas importante, olvidaron a Harry, no al bebé que supuestamente murió en un accidente de auto, por que Harry Potter esta vivo, tiene quince años y es uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo mágico.

—Eso es ridículo —dijo James —. No pueden ir y decir todo eso sin pruebas…

—Pruebas tenemos demasiadas —dijo Lucius sacando la varita —. Vendrán con nosotros al mundo mágico —apuntó a los niños que le miraban con temor —_Desmaius._

Sirius que estaba a su lado, sostuvo al niño, que cayó dormido en el acto, mientras que Lucius se hacía cargo de la pequeña.

— ¿Qué fue lo que…? ¿Qué les hiciste?

—Simplemente los puse a dormir, y si no quieren que los durmamos a ustedes también, vendrán con nosotros en este instante —declaró el rubio, ya arto de esperar tanto por algo tan simple como un traslado. Él no les informaría nada más, el Lord se encargaría de eso y seguramente Severus estaría involucrado en el asunto, mucho más al reconocer en la niña, las facciones de su compañero de casa. Esto sería muy interesante.

James tomó de la mano a su esposa y se acercó a los otros dos que les extendieron los cuerpos de los niños y se encaminaron a la salida. Llegaron rápidamente al consulado de Inglaterra en República Dominicana, gracias a algo atroz que hicieron esos dos tipos y que asustó aun más a los Potter. Los _trasladaron_. Cuando llegaron al consulado, Lucius pidió hablar personalmente con el cónsul de Inglaterra y sólo bastó con un hechizo despistador, para que el hombre no entendiera nada de los que pasaba ahí. Hicieron entrar en la chimenea a Lily, que tenía en brazos a Dominique, y Sirius la acompañó. Llegaron a la embajada de Inglaterra en Estados unidos. Trataban de hacer la menor cantidad de viajes para no maltratar tanto a los magos sin memoria. Desde ese mismo lugar, y sin siquiera tomar en consideración lo mareados que habían quedado luego del viaje, hechizaron al cónsul y ocuparon nuevamente la chimenea, esta ves para un viaje mas largo, directo al consulado de Inglaterra en España. Repitieron el mismo proceso en el consulado de Francia, para terminar en el de Londres y de ahí al mundo mágico.

Se detuvieron un momento en el despacho del ministro de Magia, que lógicamente no se encontraba ahí, mas por la hora que por otra cosa, pero ellos, por ser parte de su circulo interno, tenían la autorización de estar en el lugar. Dejaron que la mujer vomitara en el baño, luego de pasarle el cuerpo aun inconsciente de Dominique a James, que se dejó caer al piso con los niños bien sujetos a su cuerpo.

—Esto es una locura —dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza —. Tengo que estar soñando.

—No, Potter —le dijo Lucius —. Bienvenido al mundo mágico.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Harry se removió en su cama, mientras sentía el aroma de Severus a su lado. Desde hacia semanas que compartían la cama y a estas alturas, Harry ya estaba seguro de que había conseguido su objetivo. Iba a tener un hijo de Severus y le pesara a quien le pesara iba a seguir a su lado.

Severus se removió cuando sintió que una lechuza golpeaba en la ventana.

— ¿Quién será ahora? —Preguntó somnoliento.

—No sé, pero tenemos que ver —le dijo haciendo énfasis en el brazo que estaba anclado en su cintura —. Tengo que levantarme, Severus.

—Bien —lo soltó, pero no las sabanas. Vio que Harry leo miraba interrogante —. No dijiste que tenías que ir vestido a ver de quien es la carta.

Harry sonrió de lado y se levantó completamente desnudo, caminando a la ventana, mientras contorneaba las caderas. Podía notar la mirada hambrienta de Severus sobre su cuerpo y le encantaba torturarlo así.

—Veamos —abrió la ventana y reconoció la lechuza de Sirius —Severus —llamó a su amante.

El hombre se puso de pie en cuanto vio al ave y caminó hasta Harry mientras envolvía una de las sabanas en su cintura y ocupaba otra para cubrir a Harry.

— ¿Es de Black?

—Eso parece —abrió el pergamino para que lo leyeran entre ambos.

_Harry y Snape (Por que supongo que estarán juntos para leer esto)_

—Es un imbécil —dijo entre dientes, mientras Harry sólo negaba y sonreía.

_Pues era verdad, encontramos a James y a Lily, estaban en República Dominicana cuando dimos con ellos. Ahora nos dirigimos a la mansión Potter, así que les recomiendo que se dirijan hacia allá. Lord Voldemort ya nos espera y autorizó a que Harry este presente, así que dense prisa. Los estaremos esperando._

_Sirius Black_

—Mi papá estaba vivo. Todo fue un engaño.

—Tienes que mantener la calma —le dijo abrazándolo por la cintura —. Es importante para que sepamos que fue lo que pasó.

— ¿Lo que pasó? Pues yo se que pasó. Dumbledore metió sus manos en esto también.

—Es lo más probable, pero lo importante es que tenemos que saber el como lo hizo y si hay alguna posibilidad de ayudarlos.

—Con papá puede que podamos ayudarlos a recobrar su memoria, por medio del ritual de sangre y si la niña es tu hija…

—Ey —le llamó dándolo vuelta —. No quiero que pienses más en eso.

—No es como si pudiera olvidarlo de manera fácil. Ella puede ser tu hija, Severus. Si es así, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

—Si eso pasa seré feliz de recordar un momento muy importante —dijo sonriendo de lado.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó celoso.

— ¿Sabías que tu padre dijo que yo ayudé a traerte al mundo?

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Debes de haber sido un hermoso bebé —lo apretó mas contra su cuerpo — ¿Quién diría que te traje al mundo para ser mío?

Harry sonrió y besó a su amante.

—Entonces vamos a darnos un baño y partimos.

—No te escuchas muy ansioso —le dijo abrazándolo —. No te preocupes, Harry. Tu padre te recordara y cobraras venganza si es necesario.

Se prepararon y se dirigieron al despacho de Severus para ir a la mansión Potter desde allí.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

En el despacho del Lord que se encontraba en la mansión que había puesto a nombre de su hijo, se encontraban los Potter, agazapados en una esquina, protegiendo a los niños que estaban abrasados a ellos, y que ya estaban mas que despiertos. Frente a ellos se encontraba un molesto Lord Voldemort que no dejaba de apuntar a Evans por encontrarse apretada contra el que le pertenecía, por que James Potter le pertenecía sólo a él y de eso se iba encargar personalmente. Sirius estaba a un lado junto a Lucius, que parecía mirar todo sin interés.

La chimenea crepitó y los Potter casi chillaron por el ruido, no querían volver a ocupar esa cosa en lo que les quedara de vida.

Vieron que por ella aparecía Severus, que se alisó una arruga en la túnica antes de mirar en la sala. Por su propio honor no dejó caer la mandíbula cuando vio a Potter y Lily ahí.

—Déjame pasar, Sev.

La voz de Harry le despertó y se movió a un lado dejando pasar al adolecente.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Lily se cubrió la boca ante el jadeo que salió de su garganta al ver a Harry parado frente a ellos. Era lógico que fuera él. Su parecido con su esposo era demasiado.

—Esto tiene que ser mentira —dijo James.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ustedes, pero se que están parados frente a mí, y sé que hay una buena razón para que desaparecieran.

—Mi bebé esta muerto, no puede ser que…

—No soy tu hijo, Evans —dijo Harry, ya sentía odio por la mujer que tenía enfrente. Los celos los estaban consumiendo.

—Calma —le dijo Severus, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

— ¿Cómo que no eres mi hijo? ¿No eres Harry?

—Soy Harry Potter, pero no soy tu hijo —dijo serio —. Soy hijo de James Potter y Voldemort —Harry y su padre habían llegado al acuerdo de que nunca, nunca ocuparía su nombre verdadero en él. Tom Riddle murió en el mismo momento en que Voldemort nació.

— ¿Voldemort? —Preguntó la mujer.

—Yo —dijo el hombre parado a unos pasos, y que aun mantenía la varita en mano.

Severus vio al Lord y no pudo evitar pensar en que los celos de su pareja eran heredados por ese hombre. Tanto Harry como Lord Voldemort eran mortalmente celosos.

— ¡Eso es estúpido! —Dijo James.

—Eso lo veremos —declaró el Lord, tomando a Harry del brazo —. Acércate —le ordenó a James, que al ver que Voldemort tomaba una daga y cortaba la palma de Harry, dio un paso al frente.

— ¡No le dañes!

—No lo haré, James, es mi hijo —le dijo de manera tajante —. Ahora será mejor que te acerques antes de que me colmes la paciencia.

James se acercó con cuidado, dejando a la niña al lado de su madre, que no se demoró ni un segundo en abrazarse a ella. Todo esto visto por Harry y Severus, haciendo que el primero apretará los dientes al saber la verdad. La mocosa si era hija de Severus.

—Dame tu mano, papá —le dijo Harry, viendo como el hombre llegaba a su lado. Realizó un corte a lo largo de la mano de James y luego le tomó de la mano para juntar sus sangres.

—_Sanctus sangis el aeternum completa corda parentum, hoc mundo corporibus, et sic omnes de malo parentum. **_ —Recitó el Lord, con su voz dura y sin dejar de mirar a su hijo. Recordaba que Draco había perdido el sentido por horas cuando pasó por el mismo ritual.

James gritó cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a atacarlos uno por uno, rompiendo las barreras que tenía encima. Todo volvió a él, sus padres, su vida en Hogwarts, su magia, Voldemort, su embarazo, Harry… el ataque de Dumbledore y de ahí un salto en el tiempo a todo lo que ha vivido con Lily los últimos catorce años.

— ¡James!

— ¡Papá!

Todos vieron como caía de rodillas sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos.

— ¿Estas bien? —Le pregunto Voldemort a su hijo, viendo como jadeaba y se agarraba el vientre con las dos manos.

—Sí, sólo me falta… el aire —dijo al tiempo en que Severus llegaba a su lado y lo ayudaba a llegar al sillón para que pudiera descansar. Sabía que el agotamiento que sentía era por el bebé, pero no podía decir nada aun, esa era su carta maestra. La que sabía que tendría que usar ese mismo día.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que le hicieron a mi esposo?! —Gritó la mujer desesperada.

—Tú no eres su esposa, mujer —dijo el Lord con aire tétrico —. James me pertenece, sólo le devolvimos sus recuerdos.

—Eso es mentira —dijo negándose a la realidad —. James es mi esposo, Harry, Roxanne y Dominique son nuestros hijos.

—Eso también lo veremos, por que Harry es mi hijo, no tuyo.

— ¡Son hombres, por el amor de Dios!

—Mira, mujer —le dijo acercándose, haciendo chillar a los niños que escondieron el rostro en el cuerpo de su madre —. Harry es el hijo que James tuvo de mí. James es quien llevó en su cuerpo a Harry.

—Harry.

Un jadeo hiso voltear a los dos y ver como James miraba a su hijo con los ojos abiertos. Le vieron ponerse de pie y acercarse al sillón donde se encontraba para abrazarlo fuertemente.

— ¿Me recuerdas?

— ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de ti, hijo? —Le preguntó besando su frente. —Eres mi hijo, te llevé en mi vientre por nueve meses.

Harry sonrió de lado ante la cara que puso Lily al escuchar al que creía su esposo.

—Quiero saber algo, papá —le dijo con seriedad —. Imagino que Dominique es hijo de tuyo y de Evans, pero quiero saber quien es el padre de la chica.

—Roxanne —dijo como si acabara de entender una cosa muy importante y se volteo a ver a los tres que creyó por años su única familia —. Es hija de Snape.

Harry miró a la mujer que negaba con la cabeza.

—Entonces hagan el ritual con ella. Así Evans y Severus recuperaran sus recuerdos.

Todos miraron a Harry que parecía más decidido que nunca.

Severus se acercó al chico y lo sostuvo del codo para llevarlo a un lado.

— ¿Estas seguro de esto, Harry? Yo juré que creería en todo sin tener que recordarlo.

—Pero si es verdad, podrás recordar eso lindo que querías —dijo sonriendo de lado —. Sé lo que hago, Severus. Ahora nada ni nadie nos puede separar.

Severus vio la seguridad en los ojos de su pareja y terminó por asentir.

—Acércate, Evans —le ordenó el Lord, pero la mujer negó con la cabeza, aun impresionada por las declaraciones de su esposo —. No lo volveré a repetir, mujer. Si no vienes por las buenas, me desharé de esos mocosos en este momento.

— ¡No! —James llegó al lado del hombre en ese instante —. No sé lo que pasó, o por que no podía recordar nada, pero Dominique es mi hijo. No te perdonaré el que le pongas un dedo encima.

—Entonces que se acerque, y la mocosa con ella, por que es hora de que conozca lo malo que ha estado haciendo —le ordenó, mucho mas molesto que antes, al ver con la pasión con que defendía la vida del infante.

James se volteó y vio a la mujer, que parecía apunto de ponerse a llorar. Se acercó a ella y la mujer prácticamente se tiró a sus brazos.

—Debes ir con él, y dejar que Roxanne haga el ritual.

—No entiendo nada ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Lo entenderás en cuanto recuerdes todo.

La mujer negaba con la cabeza, sin soltar a los niños que seguían a su lado, pero fue James quien tomó la mano de la niña y se acercó a Voldemort con ella.

—Papá —le llamó la adolecente, con los ojos llorosos —. No quiero que me corten.

—Es por el bien de todos, cariño —le dijo con dulzura, por mucho que ahora recordara que no era su hija, lo fue los últimos catorce años, desde que llegó al mundo.

—No, James —le pidió Lily, al ver como tomaba la mano de su hija y le realizaba el corte.

—Me duele —dijo sosteniendo su mano —. Mamá —llamó a la mujer, que se acercó a ella rápidamente.

El Lord sostuvo a la mujer del codo, mientras que James sostenía a Dominique para que se alejara de su madre. Obligó a Lily a que abriera la mano y no reparó en que tan hondo fuera el corte, simplemente lo hizo y luego le unió la mano a la que ya estaba herida de la muchacha.

—Por favor, Severus, acércate a nosotros —dijo el Lord con voz solemne —. Señorita, extiéndame su otra mano —la niña no quería, sabía que le iban a hacer daño nuevamente, pero James tomó su muñeca y se la extendió al Lord —. Gracias, James.

La chica volvió a llorar por el corte en su otra mano, y Severus fue el que se hiso su corte y tomó la mano que la muchacha quería ocultar. Recitó nuevamente el hechizo y esta vez, tanto la mujer como la niña se desmayaron. Imaginaban que era por el nivel mágico de ambas, y la debilidad propia de sus cuerpos.

Harry llegó rápidamente a donde su amante se mantenía sosteniendo a la niña, ya que Sirius había tomado en brazos a Lily.

— ¿Cómo estas? —Le preguntó preocupado.

—Bien —contestó, después de haber dejado a la niña en un sillón. Se volteó para abrazar a Harry —. Recuerdo todo. A ella, lo que vivimos, todo lo que la amé.

—Lo imaginaba —le dijo ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

—Pero te sigo amando sobre todo, Harry —aprovechó que el Lord estaba más pendiente de James y que los otros dos se preocuparon de Lily para poder besarlo por unos segundos —. Tengo una hija…

—Dos —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

—Harry —cerró los ojos esperando que no fuera verdad lo que insinuaba — ¿Qué hiciste?

—Obtener algo de ti, si es que decidías que no podías dejar de amarla.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Harry? —Le preguntó el Lord, al ver que estaban apunto de pelear.

—Asegurar un heredero a mi sangre —declaró convencido, sin importarle que ahora el Lord le estuviera sosteniendo el brazo con fuerza —. Tú mismo me enseñaste a que si quería algo, tenía que luchar por eso.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —Preguntó James, que llegaba con Dominique de la mano.

—Estoy esperando un hijo de Severus y no permitiré que Lily Evans lo aleje de mí.

Harry no esperó obtener más respuesta de ellos, salió del despacho y se dirigió a su habitación.

Ahora empezaba una nueva etapa en su vida. Sus padres estaban vivos, tenía como pareja al hombre que amaba, y ahora esperaba un hijo. Nadie le evitaría forjar su propio futuro.

Que se preparen, por que Harry Potter estaba dispuesto a todo.

Fin

*=No tengo la mas remota idea de como se llaman los padres de Lily, ya que sólo encontré mención de ellos como el señor y la señora Evans.

**=El mismo hechizo que se ha ocupado en todos los rituales. _Sangre santa y eterna, que llenas el corazón de sus padres, deja que esta limpie sus cuerpos, y que todo mal salga de sus progenitores._

N/A: Y eso fue "Penumbras". Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo. La continuación se llama Develaciones y está aun sin terminar. Lamento comunicar esto, pero aun no lo pondré. Se viene la celebración del día internacional del Snarry y con ellos muchos otros fic nuevos, por lo que Develaciones lo publicaré cuando lo tenga completo, espero que antes de que termine el año.

Un beso

Majo


End file.
